


The Wolf Spider

by PeterNeedsAHugParker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra!Peter, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, spider mom - Freeform, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 50,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterNeedsAHugParker/pseuds/PeterNeedsAHugParker
Summary: Peter Parker was never raised with his Aunt May or Uncle Ben. He was raised by HYDRA to be a weapon just like, or even better then, the Winter Soldier. After ten years, Peter has lost all hope that he will ever make it out of HYDRA's clutches. Until the Avengers are unknowingly sent to retrieve Peter. Maybe they can help Peter understand that he can be more then some weapon.AU where the team actually talked out their problems, like an actual team would.





	1. Breath In, Breath Out, Blink, and Repeat.

**-Peter's P.O.V-**

 

Peter felt numb. Although that wasn't much of a surprise, he was always numb nowadays. He hated that he felt like this, don't get him wrong, but he couldn't exactly help feel like this. Feel like... _ nothing _ . 

 

Peter wasn't always like this. If he dug around in his memory enough, he could remember sunny skies, childhood innocence, and the feeling of actually feeling something besides fear. It wasn't as hard to remember when things went bad, and the days he had started feeling numb. The day where he was introduced to Hydra's physical training. 

 

Peter knew better then to actually think about any of that. To not let his mind drift and linger on all the bad things he was put through. Things that no fifteen year old should have been put through. He knew and utterly hated the fact. 

 

Peter also knew that he couldn't change it. Couldn't go back in time, and not let his parents give him away to Hydra because when they did a test, they found out he had the Mutant gene in his blood. 

 

But he couldn't. 

 

Peter looked up in a daze from the drugs that they had put him on so he could be more stationary in the cell that was his room. He couldn’t really move, couldn’t process the thought  _ to _ move. Only to take a breath in, and to take a breath out. To blink between every breath, and listen to the movements outside his cell. 

 

He had lost hope of being rescued long ago. No one could possibly know he was missing, and even if someone did, he would be announced dead for being gone for ten years. 

 

The people who ad him, HYDRA, thought that he was a blank slate. They thought he didn’t remember anything, but in Peter’s bright, young mind he remembered things everytime he was sent out on a mission. 

 

So far he had been lucky enough to only be wiped four times, that he remembered anyways. He had been lucky enough to fool the people who held him captive as much as he could. He answered to the name Wolf Spider, but clung to the memory of a soft voice saying his actual name. 

 

And even still, Peter was kept under submission in his cell, left to do only a few things. 

 

Breathe in.

 

Breathe out.

 

Blink.

 

Repeat. 

 

**-Wanda’s P.O.V-**

 

Wanda was quiet during the briefing. Well, she was usually always quiet. Preferring to keep to herself unless she wished otherwise, and to just watch what was happening. The others knew this, and showed their support in other ways. 

 

Either silently sitting with her when they knew she didn’t feel like talking, giving her surprise gifts left outside of her room door with a note, or just talking to her without needing her to talk back. 

 

She was content with her life. It was nothing like her life before the bomb when she was younger, but she enjoyed it. Wanda enjoyed the nights where she would go to the common room and watch a movie with a different teammate with hot chocolate until she fell back asleep. Enjoyed the educated debates with Bruce, or the girl time with Natasha. Enjoyed the weekly meetings with Natasha and Bucky, where they would do each other’s hair or just talk. (Because they were the three who knew what it was like to once work under the enemy as brainwashed assassins). 

 

Although she could do without Nick Fury’s surprise barging ins with a mission that sent her to the place that stole what peaceful childhood she could have had with her brother. She could very much live a peaceful (as peaceful as she could get) life without that thank you  _ very  _ much.

 

“Avengers,” Nick said in his gruff voice, “We have a location on a Hydra base. All of you need to be ready to go in, get what’s in it, destroy the base, and get out.”

 

Wanda closely stared at the satellite of what have been a HYDRA Base. It was in the middle of a forest in Madagascar. Not that big, only one or two stories, but their was probably more underground. 

 

“It is not that big,” Wanda spoke up, “Why do you need all of us? Is there more underneath?”

 

Nick nodded, “Their are three levels under the ground, all twice the size of what can be seen above ground.”

 

“What are we going to have to retrieve? Documents? Data? Weapons?” Natasha asked.

 

“We have intel that states HYDRA has a very powerful weapon on one of the sub levels. Retrieve that weapon, it’s code name is Spider. But any data would be useful as well,” Nick explained.

 

Wanda hummed. That definitely  _ sounded _ like something HYDRA would have. She met Bucky’s eyes across the table, because Bucky understood. He understood the uneasy feeling of knowing they were going to voluntarily walk back into the walls they were once held in. Even if the kind people of Wakanda had helped get all that made Bucky Hydra out, the after effects would never completely recede. 

 

Vision squeezed Wanda’s hand in a comforting gesture, and Wanda squeezed back. Vision may not have shared the uneasy feeling, but he understood that it was hard on Wanda. 

 

“When are we going?” Steve questioned. 

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

“Well,” Tony sighed, “Looks like I got some time to polish my suit. Are we done here?”

 

Nick nodded, “Dismissed.”

 

Wanda rolled her eyes at the one eyed man. He was always so gruff and professional. Wanda wasn’t really sure he had ever seen the man do anything other than smirk. 

 

Everyone in the room walked out, and Wanda made her way to the Common Room with a few of the others. 

 

“Bucky?” Steve questioned, his voice sounds concerned. “Are you alright?”

 

“I feel like I know what the weapon is,” Bucky started as the sat down on the couch. “But I can’t… remember.”

 

“That’s alright,” Steve said, “Do you remember if it’s dangerous?”

 

Bucky nodded, “Extremely dangerous.”

 


	2. Peter?

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

Peter’s attention turned from listening to the bug outside the door to the sound of gunshots and yelling. He heard a quick pattering if steps, then his door being unlocked. 

 

Peter trailed the man who stuck something that made the drugs get out of his system, and gave him his weapons. His web shooters. 

 

“Wolf Spider, The Avengers are attacking our base. We want you to either kill them, or capture. Understood?” The man said in hurried yet stern Russian.

 

Peter nodded. He knew better than to speak. 

 

“Then get ready. Quickly,” He said, tossing Peter’s mask at him. It was gray muzzle-like thing. So when Peter clipped his hood up, the only thing that could be shown was his brown eyes. The rest of his suit was black. Thin enough where he could still move freely, but enough protection where bullets couldn’t do to much damage. But if it was shot point blank, or a knife was stabbed from close up, the suit couldn’t protect him from that. 

 

The suit he wore was the only thing he actually owned, if he call it that, that could be worn, so he only had to put the muzzle on. He clamped his web shooters on, and walked out of the room. 

 

“Oh, and Spider?” The man called from behind him, making Peter stop in his tracks. “The traitor is here. If you see it. Kill him.”

 

Peter nodded, and continued walking out of the room. Once he got to the stairwell he webbed up to the second level above ground. He swung onto a tree branch above the HYDRA soldiers and studied the battle below. 

 

His eyes flickered to a shiny circular piece of metal. “Captain America…” Peter mumbled with his head tilted. “This should be fun.” 

 

Peter lept from the tree and used Captain America’s shoulders as a springboard to throw him on the ground, and back in the trees. “What the-” He heard him say as he got back up, and looked around, holding his shield close. 

 

Peter came from behind, with his web shooters. Using them to twist Captain America around and make him fall back down.  _ ‘I would think this would be more of a challenge,’ _ Peter thought to himself.  _ ‘If all of them are like this then-’ _

 

Peter’s thoughts were cut off by another man walking into his eyesight. Peter scanned the man, he had a-

 

Peter snarled.

 

A metal arm.

 

One thought filled his brain. Peter Parker left, and due to ten years of being brainwashed, only the Wolf Spider remained. He growled and flicked his wrists back so two vibranium blades the length of his forearm slid out. 

 

_ Traitor, traitor, traitor,  _ **_traitor_ ** _. _

 

Without thought of being quiet, maybe it was Peter trying to help someone not get killed, The Wolf Spider snarled and lept at his prey. The Traitor whirled around in time to roll away. Peter landed on his knee glaring at the two prey, with his two knives in position to attack when needed.

 

The Traitor’s eyes widened when he saw his attacker. “I know you…” He murmured.

 

The Spider lunged, at aimed at the Traitors head. 

 

_ Kill, kill, kill,  _ **_kill_ ** _. _

 

The Traitor blocked the knives with his arm, causing sparks to fly in his face. The Spider growled, ducked when the other man’s shield came flying at his face. Kicking up from the ground, he kicked the shield back towards the man. He back flipped away from the punch aimed at his face.

 

He dropped to a crouch and jumped away from the other man’s,  _ Captain America _ , a faint voice reminded him, attack. 

 

“I  _ know  _ you,” The Traitor said again. 

 

“You know  _ nothing _ ,” The Spider hissed, and once again attacked, twisting in mid air to dodge an arrow that his senses cautioned him about.

 

He landed, and threw one of his knives where the arrow came from, after a few seconds, he flicked the wrist that the knife came from, activating the magnet that magnetically summoned the knife back. 

 

The Spider looked back to his two original prey, and was about to lunge when he heard the Traitor say, “Peter?”

  
  


**-Bucky’s P.O.V-**

 

Bucky ran to Steve when he noticed him fall on the ground. He was about to make an old man joke, but stopped when he heard a fain growl. He looked up, barely quick enough to roll out of the way of a knife made out of the same material of his arm. 

 

Bucky looked up from his position to look and retaliate, but stopped when he saw his attacker. He saw a boy, a teenage boy wearing the same gear he had used to when he was with HYDRA. Although the armor was less bulky, and seemed more skin tight. His boots were knee high, and he had a hood that shadowed his face. 

 

Although with seeing the black cladded teen, an onslaught of memories flooded his mind. Doe-brown eyes, hopeful whisperings of escaping, and quiet giggles. “I know you…” Bucky murmured. 

 

In response the boy lunged with the knife aimed at his head. Bucky blocked the two blades with his arm, sparks flying with the two metals met. When the kid dodged Cap’s shield, Bucky took the chance and threw a punch. The kid dodged, and more memories flickered in Bucky’s mind. High pitched screams and wails, tears of anger and pain, and tiny smiles that slowly lost hope.

 

“I  _ know _ you,” Bucky insisted. 

 

“You know  _ nothing _ ,” The familiar boy hissed. He attacked again, but twisted in mid air to avoid one of Hawkeye’s arrows. When he landed he threw a knife in the direction Bucky’s friend was. Worry flowed through Bucky’s veins until Clint’s voice came through the com,  _ “I dodged.” _

 

Bucky watched as the blade came back to the boy, and met the boy’s eyes which triggered more memories. Sparring a young boy on mats, whimpering's of  _ ‘I’m forgetting I don’t want to forget, help me please.’ _ and a name.

 

“Peter?” Bucky said softly, with a disbelieving tone.

 

The boy stopped and flash of realization and confusion shone in his eyes before he halted his movements. Peter rapidly blinked, as if trying to throw off a daze, and shook his head. A whine escaped the boy’s mouth, and the two blades on his wrists retracted. He gripped his head, and kneeled over. “Peter is that you?” Bucky whispered. “You gotta snap out of it, kid. It’s me.”

 

Bucky ignored the look Steve was giving him, and knew the Clint had an arrow pointed at the kid, just in case. He took a step towards Peter, “I know you’re their kid. You could always come back better than I could. Come on.”

 

Peter looked at Bucky with wide, pleading eyes, “I- James? How- Why-” 

 

Their peaceful groundbreaking moment was cut off by Peter doubling over, and pressing his hands against his ears and his head to the dirt. He screamed in pain, and Bucky could barely blink before a dart hit Peter in the back causing him to collapse against the ground.

 

_ “That wasn’t me,” _ Clint said anxiously through the coms.

 

Men in black suits and guns came from behind Peter, and shot wildly at them. Steve covered both of them with his shield, and before they knew it the shooting stopped.

 

Bucky looked around wildly. HYDRA had escaped, and with them they had taken Peter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for commenting, kudos, and everything else on the first chapter! The quick chapters aren't really normal, but I'm in a writing mood so... 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments, and kudos make me happy!


	3. I Knew Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter is dialogue heavy.

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

Peter woke up with a headache so bad he could feel the pulse behind his eyes. He recognized the feeling of course, with his powers came the senses dialed to an eleven, and HYDRA took full advantage of that. They had a remote that powered something (every time HYDRA used this thing Peter was in too much pain to actually focus on his surroundings) that sent a harsh frequency through the air. It was kind of like a dog whistle, but ten times worse, and specifically made for Peter.

 

Peter’s ears ached, and when gathered the strength to actually open his eyes, he noticed he wasn’t in his dainty cell. 

 

He was somewhere much worse.

 

“It seems, Spider, that your experience with the Traitor, may have triggered a few things,” A voice said in Russian. 

 

Peter’s blood ran cold when he heard the voice. He was going to get wiped. He tensed against the restraints on his wrist, and watched as Zemo made his way out of the shadows.  _ ‘What a creep…’ _ Peter thought, but didn’t dare to say out loud. 

 

“I knew him,” Peter croaked out instead. “He recognized me. How do I know him?”

 

“Nothing you need to know. I could tell you, but you won’t remember. Not after this,” Zemo said as he opened a black leather book. 

 

Peter started to weakly struggle, the exhaustion from the harsh frequency used earlier making his mind and movements sluggish. 

 

“ Желание,” Zemo read off smoothly. 

 

Peter continued to struggle, “No…”

 

“Ген,” Zemo continued. 

 

Peter felt the few memories he had slowly recovered starting to disappear, but clung onto them in a death grip. 

 

“Взрыв,” Zemo said, smiling at Peter’s struggle.

 

Peter’s struggle grew, and the pulse behind his eyes grew stronger. His memories seemed to slowly slip through his fingers, and Peter desperately clung to them. “Stop it!” Peter screamed, throat burning from the action.

 

“Звезда,” Zemo warbled, “Пять” 

 

Peter roared, and more memories slipped somewhere he couldn’t follow, “Shut  _ up!” _

 

“Приручить,” Zemo said, smiling deviously at Peter’s pain. “Два.”

 

Peter finally broke out of the restraint of his left leg. It was bleeding and bruised from the amount of force Peter had used to get free. 

 

“Потерял,” Zemo drawled, “Восемь.”

 

Peter screamed, the sound much like an animal, and broke his right wrist out. It was bleeding just like how his ankle was. He gripped the restraint on his other leg, and tugged at it wildly. His memories were slowly drifting. The only one left was the feeling of warmth, and something bright. The restraint broke off, and he scrambled to his feet while desperately pulling at the last one around his wrist. 

 

Zemo smirked, and with a tone of sinister satisfaction, said he last word that would erase Peter, “Активов.”

 

The Spider froze, and stood as straight as he could with the thing around his wrist. He didn’t know why it was there, but it probably had some use, so he didn’t fight, nor question it. 

 

“Spider, are you ready for your next mission?” A man in front of him asked. 

 

Wolf Spider didn’t meet his eyes, choosing instead to stare at the wall behind the man. An instinct inside the Spider told him that this was his boss. He should do whatever he said without question, as he was his superior, and should be listened to. 

 

“Ready to comply.” 

 

“Good, your next mission is to get rid of the Avengers.”

  
  


**-Steve’s P.O.V-**

 

Steve sat on the couch next to Bucky, their hands entwined, as he made sure Bucky knew he was here. Made sure Bucky knew he was Bucky, and not the Winter Soldier. 

 

“I helped train him. When I was back with HYDRA. We were part of the same program,” Bucky said breaking the long silence. 

 

“So he was the weapon we were sent to get?” Scott asked with a disbelieving expression on his face, as he shook his head. “Who the hell would do that to a kid?”

 

“HYDRA,” Wanda said from her spot next to Vision. She took a sip of her chocolate that Steve suspected had a bit of Vodka in it. “They are not above using children for their own purposes. However inhuman those purposes may be.”

 

Vision squeezed Wanda’s shoulder in a reassuring manner, “Agreed, in my experience with HYDRA, however small it may be, they are not ones to have a moral code.”

 

“And if they do, it’s ridiculously low,” Tony added.

 

“What was his name?” Wanda asked.

 

“Peter,” answered Bucky.

 

“Why him? From Clint and Steve’s description he seems pretty lean,”  Natasha stated. 

 

Bucky shook his head, “Don’t let that fool you. It’s because they don’t feed him enough, he has quick metabolism, so he burns through food quicker. If they fed him correctly, he could be as strong as Stevey over here.”

 

“So he has super strength?” Steve asked. “That would explain how he was able to do kick my shield back to me. But how did he get the drop on me those first two times?”

 

“There’s a reason his code name is The Spider,” Bucky deadpanned. 

 

“You mean he actually shoots webs? From where?!” Tony exclaimed with a weirded out look on his face.

 

Bucky had a thoughtful look on his face, “It’s… complicated. I don’t know everything about it, but if he does have organic webbing, he doesn’t use it. He has these things around his wrist where the webbing come from. It’s where the knives are kept too.”

 

“He dodged my arrow,” Clint said, “How quick is this kid?”

 

“Very. He knows when things are coming at him. Don’t know the correct thinking behind it, but he told me once that it was just a feeling,” Bucky explained. His tone turning a bit quiet at the end.

 

“You knew him,” Steve said.

 

It wasn’t a question, but Bucky nodded anyways, “He helped ground me. But after a few years he was taken away, and I never saw him again. I was wiped, so I didn’t remember him.”

 

“Why was he taken away?” Scott asked.

 

Bucky just shrugged, “I’m not sure. I didn’t even remember him until the mission.”

 

“By the looks of it, he didn’t remember you either,” Rhodey pointed out, “Why?”

 

Bucky was about to answer when the all the lights in the building went dark. “What happened?” Steve asked Tony.

 

The man quickly swept through security footage on his phone. His lips pursed, and he looked directly at Bucky, “It’s Peter."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are Peter's trigger words in order:
> 
> -Wish  
> -Gene  
> -Explosion  
> -Star  
> -Five  
> -Tame  
> -Two  
> -Lost  
> -Eight  
> -Asset
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, Nico And The Niners anyone??? It's? So? Good!! So many theories surrounding the Jumpsuits music video.


	4. Language

**-Wolf Spider’s P.O.V-**

 

Wolf Spider silently sat in a tree outside the building his Prey was in. The Avengers, such an odd name, but Wolf Spider didn’t want to question it. The Spider scanned the building, and looked at all of the security cameras. So out in the open. 

 

He threw a small ball, the size of a marble really, and pressed a button. He waited a few seconds before webbing to a wall, and climbing up the side of the building to the roof. He knew the marbles worked, or else he would already be hearing commotion of  _ someone _ checking out what set of the alarms. The small marbles set cameras and any other security sensor that would give the Wolf Spider on loop. 

 

He made his left blade come out, and used it to unscrew the grate the led to the elevator shaft. AKA, where the electric box was. The Spider crawled upside down to the box, and broke open the box, his knife wasn’t thin enough to pick the lock. 

 

The Spider didn’t remember many things, and although he had a feeling that that wasn’t normal, he just couldn’t bring himself to care. There were some things that he just knew how to do without knowing where he learned the skills. 

 

He put in a different web cartage, and pointed it at the box. With no hesitation, he shot the web into the box, pressed a button, and squinted his eyes when his electric webs fried the circuits. Face blank, Wolf Spider let his eyes adjust, and silently crawled to the stairwell. They would have to go through the stairwell if they wanted to check if there was a breach in the perimeter. 

 

He couched upside down on the ceiling and waited for his prey to walk into their trap. A door opened from two floors down from the top. A blond guy walked, big, tall, carried himself well, so the Spider would have to set about on changing that. After that another walked in, with short brown hair, a bit of a beard, and a shiny arm. 

 

Seeing the arm made the Spider tense for a reason he didn’t know, but he didn’t attack yet. He needed to see how many there were first. He needed his prey to get into a better position. 

 

Two more people followed out, one long haired red head who wore a nervous expression, and a red skinned… man? The Spider didn’t know. The door closed behind them, and once again made the stairwell go dark before one of them turned on a flashlight. He waited for them to be in between floors before shooting a web, and making the red skinned man fall over the railing. 

 

The trio turned their heads in the Spider’s direction with wide eyes. He shot a web at the blonds’ arms and pulled. Surprisingly, the other pulled back with equal strength, making the Spider fall towards them. The Spider changed his position in mid air, and ended up kicking the blond in the chest making him fall down the stairs. 

 

He turned and ducked a punch the brunette had aimed at his face. “Go check on the other two!” He ordered the girl. She nodded, and Wolf Spider was going to stop her, but had to stop when the metal armed man tried to kick him. 

 

Spider twisted out of the way, and threw a punch directly at the man’s eye. While the man was distracted, the Spider slid down the railing, and on the red skinned man’s shoulders. He twisted his prey around and knocked him into the red haired woman who had come down the stairs with the blond. The Spider glared and was about to jump at the man, when he got a faint tingle in the base of his head, and leapt in the air, twisting to just avoid the repulsor blast. 

 

With a look in the direction of the blast, he saw a red and gold suit with its arm outstretched to the Spider. 

 

“Peter listen, this isn’t you!” The brunette said, coming into place next to the blond and redhead. 

 

The Spider felt a flash of confusion at the word ‘Peter’. The man had said it with emotion the Spider didn’t know. With a tilted head, the Spider whispered, “What the  _ fuck  _ is a Peter?”

  
  


**-Clint’s P.O.V-**

 

Clint almost laughed when he saw the footage through the suit Tony was controlling from the common room. “Surprised Cap didn’t pull a  _ ‘language’ _ on the kid,” Tony mumbled to Bruce, to calm him down. 

 

Bruce rolled his eyes, but the small smile told Tony that his joke had done its job. “How’s the overdrive going, Scott?” Bruce asked. 

 

“Pretty good I’d say,” Scott answered. “Still can’t believe you guys have to manually turn on your backup.”

 

“Precautions, Lang, for things just like this,” Natasha said. She opened one of the cabinets, and pulled out two handguns. She then crouched, reached under the couch, and pulled out two knives. 

 

“Dang, Natasha, do you have any of my stuff hidden around?” Clint jokes. Natasha wordlessly pointed to the vents, and Clint silently stood on a chair to look. “Oh my- How did I not notice these? I regularly go through the vents!”

 

“I put them in there recently. You’re welcome,” Natasha said as she started to suit up. Clint followed her lead, and climbed through the vents to the roof. He knew the kid would be able to dodge the arrows, but he knew it would at least distract him. 

 

When he reached the roof he saw the entrance to the elevator shaft open and scoffed, “Rude. Didn’t even put it back.”

 

When he peaked out from the roof, he saw that Natasha was engaged in a one on two hand to hand combat. Her and Barnes had teamed up against the Kid, and were trying to knock him out. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but knew that Barnes was trying hard to verbally stop the kid. When he threw the metal armed man into Cap, he saw the chance to knock an arrow, and shot it at the kids stomach. 

 

Just like he planned, the kid flipped out of the way, for Bucky and Steve to take their chance and pin him against the ground. The kid started struggling, and Clint could see that the two super soldiers were having a hard time holding him down. 

 

Clint pursed his lips, once they got the kid back to himself, and made him feel safe, he would make sure the kid ate as much as he wanted. 

 

He saw that Barnes was trying to talk to the kid, and after a few moments. The kid stopped struggling and the two soldiers slowly got off of him. Before Clint could blink, the kid swiped one of his knives towards Steve, and saw a thin, not too deep, red line go across his chest. 

 

“Wanda!” Bucky yelled loud enough that Clint heard. 

 

With a reluctant look on her face, Wanda moved her hands so that red strands held the kid down. With a torn face she sent a mental hit, that knocked the Spider right out. 

 

Quickly, he ran down with the rest of the team to check on the kid, “Is he okay?”

 

Wanda nodded slightly, she was wringing her hands, and her eyes hadn’t left the still body of the boy, “He should be fine. I knocked him out long enough for us to figure out what to do.”

 

Steve sighed, “Let’s get him to medic then, Natasha got in a few good hits.”

 

Natasha stared at Steve with a raised eyebrow, “A few?”

 

“Well… yeah, okay, more than a few.”

 

Natasha just smirked, and they all watched as Bucky gently picked the kid up. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Peter's with the Avengers now! The next chapter might take a bit longer to write, so... Thanks for reading!


	5. Have I Ever Lied To You?

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

Peter woke up to restraints on his wrists and ankles. He kept his eyes closed, and breathing even, to make it look like he was still asleep. The room smelled like the rooms HYDRA used to put him in when they wanted to know what made him be the way he was (Although that was a long time ago, and HYDRA now knew all they wanted to about Peter), and he could feel something poking into his arm. An I.V? He wasn’t lying flat down, but in a comfortable semi-seated position. He also wasn’t in his HYDRA uniform which made him confused, where was he?

 

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and looked around the room. It wasn’t that large, and Peter actually had a window to his left with the curtains pulled away. The door was to his right, locked and closed, and there were a couple chairs on the wall opposite of him next to another door. Most likely a restroom  Peter looked at himself to see that there was indeed an I.V in his arm, and he was in vibranium cuffs, so he didn’t even try to struggle. Peter saw that he was wearing grey sweatpants, and a plain grey shirt. Peter exhaled slowly through his nose, and tried to remember what happened. 

 

_ “The traitor is here. If you see it, kill him.” _

 

_ “I- James? How- Why-” _

 

_ “I knew him. He recognized me, how do I know him?” _

 

_ “Ready to comply.” _

 

_ “Peter listen, this isn’t you!” _

 

Peter pursed his lips as most of it came back to him. So he was at the Avengers Compound. Not with HYDRA. That… that answered questions, but made a few more appear. What were they, the Avengers, going to do with him? Were they going to use him for information? Were they going to send him to prison? Both seemed plausible, I mean, Peter had tried to kill them. But...

 

James was here too. 

 

That threw Peter off. If James was here, wouldn’t that mean it was okay to be here? That it was safe? Peter couldn’t believe that. It was just too unbelievable that Peter was suddenly  _ safe _ . That he could actually feel something other than numbness. It was too sudden. Peter couldn’t believe, or maybe he didn’t want to believe it. 

 

Peter’s head shot up when the door opened. He tensed, and looked down at his blanket with a blank face. “Hey, Kid,” The person said. James.

 

With an emotion Peter didn’t know the name of he quickly looked up, but immediately looked down again when he saw that James wasn’t his only visitor. 

 

Two other people were with him. One was the blond, Captain America Peter remembered faintly, that he had fought earlier, and the other was short and dressed in a white lab coat that reminded Peter of bad things. 

 

“Peter, do you remember me?” James asked softly as he sat down in one of the chairs. 

 

Peter did, in fact, remember James. He also remembered who they would talk the few times they were alone.

 

_ “We can’t talk if there are others, alright Pete?” James had said.  _

 

_ “Why not?” A young, horribly innocent Peter asked.  _

 

_ “These jerks would be jealous that we can actually communicate like a human being. Then they’d get mad.” _

 

Of course, now Peter knew that James was just trying to make him laugh. HYDRA didn’t want either of their ‘assets’ to be communicating. When they had found out James and Peter had grown close, they had wiped them both, and made sure they never saw each other again. 

 

Subconsciously, Peter knew that the Avengers probably weren’t like that, but ten years didn’t go away just like that. So Peter stayed silent. Looking at the light blanket covering his legs, and tapped his finger three long times. 

 

Morse code for the letter O. Peter and James’ signal for ‘others’. 

 

Thankfully, James seemed to have gotten it, and turned to his friends. “Can you give us a few minutes?” He asked. 

 

There was a pause before the sounds of shuffled feet, and a closing door. A couple seconds after that, Peter finally looked at James. “Hey Peter,” The man said with a soft smile. 

 

Peter’s mouth slightly twitched upwards without Peter ordering it to, “Hi James.”

  
  


**-Bucky’s P.O.V-**

 

Bucky stopped pacing when FRIDAY announced that Peter was awake. It had been about four hours, and the others had decided that when he woke up Steve and Bruce would go with Bucky to go see him. He looked up, and everyone was staring at him. Natasha gave a small nod of encouragement that Bucky returned, and Started walking to the medical wing. 

 

“Are you okay, Bucky?” Steve asked, slipping his hand into his partners. 

 

“Nervous,” Bucky answered as they grew near, “What if he doesn’t remember?”

 

“Then we immediately call for T’Challa and Shuri,” Bruce answered. 

 

The walk felt like it took hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes. Once they reached the door, Bucky looked at Steve for reassurance. When Steve gave a small smile, Bucky opened the door. He saw Peter tense, and he felt his chest squeeze. 

 

He didn’t growl or glare, which was a good thing. Although even with the small observation, Bucky didn’t let his hopes rise just yet. 

 

“Hey, Kid,” Bucky said. Peter looked up, and just as quickly looked down. With slightly shaking fingers, Bucky sat down in one of the chairs across from Peter’s bed. “Peter, do you remember me?”

 

Peter still didn’t look up, but Bucky noticed his index finger making small, tapping movements. 

 

_ “Alright Peter,” Bucky said to the tiny child, “If you see anyone just do three two second taps. Okay?” _

 

_ “Why?” Peter asked, with a tilted head. And yet he still did what Bucky had just told him to do. Bucky’s heart squeezed at the sign of trust. _

 

_ “In Morse code, it stands for the letter O. It will let each other know if there are others around,” Bucky explained.  _

 

_ Peter nodded, and once again demonstrated the three taps. _

 

“Can you give us a few minutes?” Bucky asked as he turned to his two friends. After a brief hesitation, the two walked out of the room, and closed the door behind them. 

 

A few seconds passed before Peter looked up. With a small smile that Bucky hoped would help relieve some tension, he said, “Hey Peter.”

 

Bucky’s smile widened slightly at the kids’ twitch of the lips. “Hi James,” He said quietly. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Bucky asked. 

 

Peter shrugged, “Not drugged up?”

 

With a chuckle, Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, “That’s progress.”

 

Peter’s face now had a small smile, but it shrank a little when he glanced down at the I.V in his arm, “What’s this for?”

 

“Nourishment,” Bucky answered, “They didn’t feed you that well, Kid, and once you’re up to it, you can eat all you want.”

 

Peter visibly perked up, “Really?”

 

Bucky nodded, “You’re safe now kid.”

 

“I am?”

 

“We’ll protect you. Have I ever lied to you?”

 

Peter shook his head, and took a shuddering breath, and Bucky knew he was processing. The older man stayed silent, and instead looked over the boy. “Peter, did you recognize the two other people who walked in with me?”

 

After a minute Peter answered, “That was… Captain America, right? I don’t recognize the other dude.”

 

“That was Dr. Bruce Banner,” Bucky answered, “Also known as the Hulk. He took care of you while you were asleep.”

 

“Did he also change me? Cause that’s weird. How long have I even been asleep?” Peter asked as he started rotating his wrists in the cuffs. 

 

“No, me and Steve, that’s Captain America, changed you. You’ve been asleep for about four hours,” Bucky paused when Peter just nodded. “Kid- Peter, Bruce is here to check on you. He’s your doctor. Can I let them back in, so they could check on you?”

 

Peter looked uneasy, “Are they…”

 

“They’re good people. I wouldn’t trust them with you otherwise,” Bucky explained.

 

“Okay, but… no, never mind.”

 

“What is it, Peter?”

 

“Can Dr. Banner take… take off the white coat?” 

 

Bucky held back a wince. Of course Peter wouldn’t like the white coat, Bucky had been the same way when he had first came to he Compound. “Yeah, of course. Don’t be afraid to talk around them either, kid. They aren’t HYDRA.”

 

When Peter just nodded, Bucky stood up and opened the door to let Steve, and Bruce in. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy, Peter and Bucky meeting, with a couple memories thrown in the mix. 
> 
> So, I got this chapter up quicker then I thought I would, because my sleep schedule decided to just... be non-existent. Also, I'm taking a two day vacation away from home, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update, but I'll try. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. I Tried To Fight Back

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

When the door opened again, and the two others walked in, Peter tensed and looked back at the blanket again. He noticed that Bruce no longer had the white coat, which made him feel a bit more relaxed. “Hey, Peter,” Steve, Peter hoped he could call him that, said gently. Peter glanced at him, before looking back down. 

 

“Hey, Peter, my name’s Bruce, I’m your doctor. How do you feel?” Bruce said. 

 

Peter looked at James for reassurance, who gave a small nod of his head.  _ ‘He said it was safe,’ _ Peter thought,  _ ‘James doesn’t lie to me.’ _ Peter took a deep breath, “Sore?”

 

Steve smiled, “That’s to be expected.” 

 

Peter didn’t know what to say, so he just awkwardly looked at his wrists. “Are those uncomfortable?” Bruce asked. “I noticed that your wrists and ankles were a bit red. Is it to tight?”

 

Peter felt a tight pain in his chest when he remembered how his wrists and ankles had gotten rubbed raw. He guessed that since HYDRA hadn’t fed him well enough, his healing wasn’t as good as it would be. “No, it’s fine,” He answered looking up. He saw sad realization in James’ eyes, and Peter knew that the man had figured out why his wrists and ankles were the way they were.

 

“Can we take them off of him?” Bucky asked Bruce and Steve. Peter resisted the urge to frown. He didn’t want to risk injuring the people who were trying to help him. 

 

Bruce and Steve shared a look, and after a mental conversation they two seemed to have, Bruce walked to Peter reaching into his pocket. Peter instinctively shuffled tilted himself away from Bruce, and looked over at James. 

 

“He’s just going to unlock the cuffs, Kid,” James reassured. 

 

Peter purses his lips, but didn’t do anything to stop Bruce from unlocking him. Peter had to give the Doctor credit. He did everything slow, and talked Peter through what he was doing, so Peter knew what was coming. 

 

Once all of the cuffs were unlocked, Peter adjusted himself so he was sitting criss-cross. He looked up once again, “Cap- Steve, right?”

 

The old hero looked surprised that Peter had addressed him, “Yeah, Peter?”

 

“Um… sorry, I think that’s what you say, yeah, sorry about the, um,” Peter pointed to his chest. He remembered how he had relaxed long enough to get James and Steve to let him go just enough for him to move around, and to slice his chest. 

 

Luckily it wasn’t to deep.

 

“What are you- oh, it’s okay Peter. Not the worst thing I’ve been through. Already healed,” Steve reassured.

 

Peter let out the breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding. This was the first time he’d actually gotten to  _ apologize  _ to someone he’d attempted to kill. It felt good. 

 

After a prolonged period of silence, James asked, “You hungry, Peter?” Peter nodded. Of course he was hungry, he’d gotten used to the feeling long ago, but it always felt horrible. “Are you comfortable enough to eat with everyone else?” 

 

Peter quickly shook his head. Things were moving way to fast. Just hours ago, he had been under control of HYDRA, had one set of clothes to wear, and was starving every single minute of his life. Now, he was in a different set of clothes, he was able to  _ freely move _ , and he was getting the offer to eat all he wanted. As amazing as it is, he could barely handle being around James, Steve, and Bruce. How many Avengers were there? Way too many for Peter to be even slightly comfortable, that’s for sure.

 

James nodded, “Then what about dinner with just Steve and I? We’ll eat in here, and then we’ll help move you to your room.”

 

“My… Room?” Peter asked. 

 

James grinned, “Yeah, Pete. Your room.”

 

Peter just smiled, and watched as the three older men had a silent conversation. Bruce left the room, leaving Peter alone with the two super-soldiers. 

 

“Do you need something for your wrists?” James asked. When Peter sent a curious look over to him, he gestured to the still red wrists. Peter had been unconsciously been rubbing his left index finger on his right wrist. 

 

“No, they should heal on their own,” Peter answered. It was an awkward silence that lasted for a few minutes, until Captain- Steve, he could call him Steve- broke the silence. 

 

“So, how do you know Bucky?” He asked. 

 

Peter felt confused for a second, before he connected the dots. Bucky was James. Even then he would have thought that James would have explained to them after he almost killed them. “He trained me. Helped me,” Peter answered. 

 

“Sounds like him,” Steve said with a chuckle. Peter couldn’t help, softly smile. He heard soft footsteps, so quiet he barely even heard them, and he turned his head towards the door. 

 

There was a soft knock, and Peter tensed, as Steve opened the door. He relaxed when it was just Bruce who walked back in with a tray of food. He set it down on the table beside Peter’s bed, nodded gently at Peter, and left. 

 

“Well?” James said, “Dig in. You deserve it.”

 

Peter hesitated only a moment, before he started to eat.

  
  


**-Natasha’s P.O.V-**

 

Natasha knew she was fucked when they brought the kid into the building. Not that she was necessarily  _ scared _ of the teen, it was just… she had so much in common with Peter. The brainwashing, the taken at a young age, she felt… she felt like she had to protect him. 

 

Yes, she knew that the kid could protect himself. It took two super soldiers, two of the best spies/assassins, a strong mutant, and an android to take him down. Natasha wasn’t stupid. She knew the kid went through some things, and she could relate. 

 

So, when she stared at her ceiling at one in the morning in her bed, after hours of failing to sleep, she knew the reason. Peter’s situation, hit  _ very  _ close to home, and she was not able to block out images of the Red Room. 

 

With a frustrated sigh, Natasha climbed out of bed, and changed into workout gear. She put her hair up in a ponytail, grabbed a couple of water bottles, and walked down to the training room. When she grew closer to the door, she heard the repetitive pounding of a fist on a punching bag, and walked in to see the teen that had caused her to stay up, punching away at the bag. She leaned against the doorway, and watched, as the teen continued. Natasha noticed with a small frown that he had not bandaged his hands. She guessed that HYDRA had never cared enough to actually show him how. 

 

The thought made her want to break something.

 

She was brought out of the thought of breaking something when she heard sand start to pour on to the floor. She focused back on to the teen, and saw groan with frustration. He unhooked the bag, and threw it into a pile where four other bags with sand pouring out were laying. 

 

“You don’t have to use those,” Natasha piped up. She blinked when the kid tensed, and turned to her. He looked scared. “You can use the ones Rogers and Barnes use. Those can take more than those ones can. Stark made them specifically for people with super-strength.” 

 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t think anyone would be down here,” He hurriedly explained. “And the building voice, said I had access to here. I could leave if you want me to.”

 

Natasha shook her head, “It’s fine, Peter, I’m not mad. You don’t have to leave.”

 

“I don’t?” He asked. 

 

“No, you don’t. What you need to do is wrap your knuckles.”

 

Peter looked down at his hands, and his eyes widened a bit when he saw they were bloody. With a slightly shy and embarrassed look in his eyes, he mumbled, “I… I don’t know how.”

 

Cursing HYDRA dozens of times over in her head in multiple languages, Natasha strode over to where they held the tape. “I can wrap them for you,” She offered. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and saw him warily nod. When she walked over to him, she held out her hands. “I’m going to have to touch your hands, is that all right?” Natasha questioned, remembering how Bruce had mentioned that Peter didn’t like to be touched. 

 

With tight lips, Peter nodded sharply, and watched as Natasha wrapped one of his hands. “Why are you up?” Natasha asked, as she moved to the next hand. 

 

“Nightmare,” Peter answered after a pause.

 

Natasha hummed, “Your wrists were red when you came in. Why? Was it because of us?”

 

Slowly, Peter shook his head, “No.”

 

Natasha peered up at him, “Can I know?”

 

After a short pause Peter whispered, “It’s because I tried to fight back.”

 

Natasha’s lips pursed slightly, and she finished wrapping her own hands. “Well,” She said to Peter, “You won’t have to fight back alone anymore. We’ll be here. And right now, if you want to punch something, those punching bags won’t work that well for you. You have super-strength, yes?”

 

Peter nodded.

 

“Well, let me show you where the special punching bags for people with super-strength are. That all right?” 

 

Another nod.

 

Natasha tossed one of her water bottles to the teen, “Hydrate. It’s important. After we’re done here, I’ll make you breakfast, or something. You like waffles?”

 

“What are waffles?” Peter asked.

 

“Deliciousness,” Natasha answered, “Today’s Tuesday, and every Tuesday Barnes, Wanda and I eat breakfast together. You can join. It’s a special thing we do.”

 

Peter nodded again, but this time a small smile on his face. Natasha counted that as a win.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, feels good to publish a new chapter. I'm so sorry for the long wait, everyone, it's just my little family trip to the beach ran longer then expected. (It also caused me to get a mild sunburn (Always remember to reapply, children)) 
> 
> Again, sorry for the long wait, and thank you for waiting. Your comments were amazing in getting me to write this, on my phone of all places, and get this up as quick as I could. 
> 
> Now that that's over, I have a question. What would you guys think of a Q&A kind of thing. Like you guys put stuff down in the commens, and I reply. I don't know. Maybe it's dumb. If you don’t think so, just put a question down in the comment section, and I’ll answer.
> 
> ANYWAYS. Thanks for waiting, and I hope you enjoyed.


	7. PainPainNoPleaseStopIt

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

Natasha was correct. Waffles, Peter found, were delicious. “Here,” James said passing a plastic container to him, “Pour this onto your waffle.”

 

“What is it?” Peter asked, but he still grabbed the container. He eyed it, before glancing to James, and then Natasha and Wanda.

 

Wanda had at first been quiet around Peter. During dinner the night before, James and Steve had explained how they were able to knock Peter out. After a silent gesture of peace, Peter had offered a plate of waffles to the redhead who had accepted with a small smile, Wanda had taken a liking to Peter. 

 

Natasha was someone Peter also enjoyed the company of. After their gym workout session that morning, his knuckles had started healing quicker then he thought was possible thanks to the fact that he was eating enough, she had brought Peter up to the kitchen, and they made enough waffles to feed four families for a week. Never mind the fact that she was  _ The  _ Black Widow, and Peter was completely flipping out on meeting her.

 

He could tell that James and Wanda had questions on how Natasha and Peter had gotten comfortable around each other, but they didn’t ask. A small fact that Peter couldn’t help but be thankful for. 

 

Now, Peter was in Wanda’s room sitting on the floor in a loose circle with the stack of waffles in the middle. He was seated next to James and Natasha, and was feeling like he could jump to the moon. Two meals this close together? With so much food? Wonderful.

 

“Syrup,” James answered, “It’s sweet. Adds more flavor.”

 

Peter put a drop on his finger, sniffed it, and then licked it off his finger. It was amazing! He drenched his waffle with the sweet, sticky liquid, and happily munched on it with renewed vigor. The other laughed sweetly, and they ate silently. 

 

Peter sat up straight when he heard footsteps approaching the door. He gripped his fork, and stared at the door with a blank face. He saw the others staring a Peter, and then looking at the door. James positioned himself in between Peter and the door. “FRIDAY?” He said, “Who is approaching the door?”

 

“Dr. Bruce Banner, is about to knock on the door,” The building, FRIDAY, replied. 

 

I relaxed slightly, and put down the fork, but still stared at the door. He blinked slightly when there was a knock. “It’s Bruce,” a voice called from the other side of the door. Peter saw as Wanda used her magic to open the door. The Doctor stood outside the door with a small kit in his hands, and no white coat on. “Hi, sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to see if it was okay if I could do a check-up with you, Peter?”

 

He was asking him. Someone was asking Peter if it was okay. They were giving him a  _ choice _ . Something Peter never really had the luxury of before. “What kind of check-up?” Peter asked. As HYDRA’s ‘check-ups’ were always filled with poking, prodding, and painpainnoplease _ stopit _ -

 

“Peter?” James interrupted, making the boy jump, “Are you alright?” 

 

Everyone was looking at him with worried looks. Peter cleared his throat, and hid his shaking hands in his lap, “Sorry, sorry,” He mumbled. “What was the question again?”

 

Bruce, with worry still obvious in his eyes, repeated, “Is it okay if I look at your injuries again? I want to see if you’re healing correctly.” The man was obviously picking his words carefully, and even if it bothered Peter a bit, he couldn’t help but be thankful too. 

 

“I guess…?” Peter said begrudgingly. He clenched his hands, to help stop the shaking. 

 

Bruce entered the room, and closed the door. “Alright, the damage was pretty much your wrists and ankles, so I’ll just check that, a few other things, and be on my way.”

 

James led Peter over to sit on the bed, and sat down next to him. Rolling the desk chair over, Bruce sat the kit down on the other side of Peter. The girls continued to watch on the floor, while eating the waffles. 

 

**-Wanda’s P.O.V-**

 

Wanda watched Peter carefully as James led him over to the bed. She munched on her waffle, and watched as Bruce made his motions exaggerated enough for it not to be silly, but enough so Peter could clearly know what he was doing. As he brought her rolling chair over, Bucky peered over at them. 

 

Wanda could tell Bucky was nervous. Peter had been dazed all morning, and he had barely gotten sleep the night before. He had gotten lost in thought, and had jumped when Bucky had finally been able to break him out of his thoughts. In what Wanda knew was an attempt to lighten the mood, Bucky joked, “Are there going to be any waffles left after we’re done?”

 

Natasha smirked, “Maybe.”

 

“For Peter, yes,” Wanda lilted, “For you? We’ll wait and see.” Wanda’s shoulders lost more tension when Peter giggled.

 

Bruce smiled, and held out his hands, “Alright Peter, can I check on your wrists? Since they were in a similar condition as your ankles, I believe if your wrists are alright, then your ankles will be similar.”

 

Peter held out his left hand, it was slightly shaking, and Peter was glaring at it as if it had done him wrong. “I’m going to look at your wrist now, to do that I have to touch your hand. Okay?” Bruce explained. At Peter’s sharp nod he gently took the teen’s hand. He turned it gently, and his eyebrows furrowed, “What happened to your knuckles, Peter?”

 

Wanda and James looked at each other. Both of them had wondered the same thing, but knew it also had something to do with the fact that the two spiders living in the building were making waffles together that morning. “I didn’t wrap my hands this morning,” Peter grumbled. 

 

“Why were you down there that early, Peter?” Wanda asked.

 

Peter glared a hole into the floor, “Nightmare.”

 

“I wrapped his hands,” Natasha said before anyone could say anything about Peter’s previous comment. “Don’t worry.”

 

Bruce looked at the two, before saying, “Well, as long as you keep eating, your hands should be fully healed in a few hours. Your wrists are fine, so everything's good.”

 

Peter nodded, “Thank you.”

 

“No problem, Peter. If anything’s wrong, you can always talk to me,” Bruce said. He picked up the travel first aid kit, nodded his goodbye, and left the room. 

 

Peter looked over at the pile of waffles that were still left, “Those are for me right?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, this chapter was hard to write, and I don't know why. Anyways, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be out in the next few days. Few being three.


	8. Little Spider

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

“Then you keep just overlapping like so,” Natasha instructed. She then ran her fingers through Wanda’s hair, thoroughly waving out the braid. “Your turn.”

 

Peter scooted up behind Wanda, and took Natasha’s place. He hesitated a bit, comb hovering over Wanda’s red hair, “If I accidently… hurt you… just say so?”

 

Wanda smiled, “Don’t worry, Peter. It’s supposed to pull a little bit. I’ll let you know if you pull to much, though, if it makes you feel better.”

 

Peter nodded, and started to slowly run the brush through any knots that were made while Natasha was demonstrating to Peter on how to braid. While he was splitting up Wanda’s hair, Bucky came over. “Music, Peter. That’s what we should introduce you to next.”

 

“But you guys are already teaching me how to braid hair,” Peter pointed out. 

 

“Multitasking,” James deadpanned. “FRIDAY, play OK Computer by Radiohead.” Peter stilled as music flooded the room. Loud enough for Peter to hear it and remember it was there, but quiet enough for him to still be able to hear everything else in the room. 

 

“The braid is too loose. You need to make it tighter,” Natasha taught. 

 

Peter unwound the braid and started again, “Why do I need to learn this again?” 

 

“It’s just something you learn just because,” Wanda explained, “For fun. Like an instrument, or drawing. It can really just be anything, as long as you enjoy it. Like a hobby.”

 

Peter hummed in response, trying to wrap his head around the fact someone could learn something ‘just for fun’. Why would you learn something if you weren’t going to need it? “So braiding, and music. It’s just for fun?”

 

James nodded, “Just for fun. Like… remember the stories we used to make up?” Peter nodded and James continued, “Those were for fun.”

 

“Oh…” Peter awed in understanding. So it was just to pass the time, and bring you a smile. That made sense. “I understand now. What do you guys do for fun?” 

 

“Tony, that’s Iron Man, he got me a guitar my first Christmas here. I’ve learned how to play it,” Wanda answered.

 

“Ballet, but if you see me, don’t mention anything,” Natasha answered, passing Peter the hair band, “That’s good.”

 

“Running,” Bucky answered, “Or maybe some mechanics, but I don’t do that as much as I used to back in the day.”

 

“Old man joke,” Natasha joked, “FRIDAY, add a tick under Bucky.”

 

“Done, Miss Romanoff,” FRIDAY reported. 

 

Peter smiled, “What do you think I can do?” 

 

“Not sure, but we’ll find something,” James assured. 

 

Natasha stood up, “We’re out of drinks. Want to help me,  Маленький паук?” 

 

Peter nodded, and smiled slightly at the affectionate name. Little Spider. He got off the bed, and followed Natasha to the kitchen. He stopped at the end of the hallway that led to the open space where he guessed everyone normally hung out, when he saw someone already there. Natasha looked back at him,  _ “It’s alright,”  _ She said in Russian,  _ “He is friendly. Clint Barton- Hawkeye.” _

 

Peter nodded, and walked into the open space. By some stroke of luck, there was no one else there, and Peter found himself lucky for that. He sat down at the counter (he didn’t really know where anything was, so he would just wait until Natasha handed him things) and warily watched the man, Clint Barton, make a sandwich. “Want one?” He asked. Peter shook his head quickly slightly, he wasn’t that hungry right now anyways. 

 

Clint shrugged, and sat down on the barstool next to Peter. “Want anything to drink, Маленький паук? I’m making a sandwich for Wanda,” Natasha offered. 

 

“Water?” He asked. Natasha nodded and slid a bottle across the counter. 

 

“So why is there another tick under Bucky?” Clint asked. “What was the joke this time?”

 

Natasha gestured for Peter to tell him. The others had discussed slowly getting Peter more comfortable in talking to everyone, and he guessed that this was Natasha’s way. Peter licked his lips nervously, “He- he did a ‘back in the day’ thing…?”

 

Clint snorted, “Of course he did. How’ve you been, Kid? Everything cool?”

 

Peter then realized that he’s never actually seen or talked to the archer since he’d gotten there. He simply nodded, “Yes, I’ve been good.”

 

Clint smiled, “That’s good. Ever heard of video games?” When Peter shook his head, Clint let out an affronted gasp, “We have to teach you.”

 

“We?” Peter asked as he tilted his head.

 

“Sam and I. That’s the Falcon,” Clint explained. 

 

“No, it’s Tuesday. You can teach him tomorrow,” Natasha defended. She then passed a pile of drinks to Peter, and held a few other drinks, and the sandwich for Wanda. She nodded at Clint, and motioned for Peter to follow her back to the room. “Was that okay? Him being there, and you talking to him?” She asked.

 

Peter nodded, “It’s fine. I know you’re trying to help. I also know you made sure it was just him out there, before we went out. You wouldn’t have offered for me to go otherwise.” Peter knew he was correct when Natasha didn’t say anything, and just smirked at him. 

 

**-Tony’s P.O.V-**

 

Tony pulled his finger away sharply as he burned himself. He waved away Bruce’s concerned look, and went back to work. “What are you even working on?” His lab mate asked.

 

“Lenses,” Tony answered, “I was looking at the webs, but I decided waiting on those after they shot in my face.” Tony glared at Bruce when he snorted. “Not funny. Took me an hour to get those things out of my hair.”

 

“Why are you working on contact lenses?” Bruce asked, as he walked over to Tony.

 

Tony sighed, and sat up to look at Bruce while they talked. Running his hand down his face, Tony said, “We all read his file. He has super senses. When he goes outside, the light is going to be horrible. I was talking to Pepper about it and she recommended me making him something to help with it.”

 

“You told Pepper?” Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“She asked,” Tony answered, raising his hand up in the universal sign for surrender. 

 

“And you decided you were going to do what she said?” Bruce deadpanned.

 

“What she  _ recommended _ , Bruce, there’s a difference. Besides,” Tony said with a wave of his hands, “I’m thinking it can be a- a peace treaty of some sort. Don’t know.”

 

Truthfully, Tony thought of making the something as soon as he read the file. He had run the idea by Pepper, who had given the idea for glasses. So, technically, Tony was telling the truth. He also felt a little bad for the kid. Being raised by HYDRA because your parents were anti-mutant assholes? Not a pleasant childhood. It was a good thing Barnes had even been with the kid, however shot the time period was. Tony didn’t want to think of what would have happened if Peter was at the place alone for ten years. 

 

Bruce looked at him skeptically, and Tony knew Bruce could see right through him. “Alright,” he said, “What about the hearing?”

 

“I heard from Clint that Natasha, Barnes, and Wanda were introducing him to music. When I give him that phone, I’ll download some songs on there, and give him some earbuds,” Tony explained as he looked back at the lenses. It was actually pretty simple, but Tony’s mind was all over. He hadn’t gotten much sleep in the past few days either. Mostly running off of caffeine, and going to bed when Pepper dragged him. 

 

Bruce nodded, and clapped him on the back, “Let me know if you need anything.”

 

“Always, Brucie-Bear,” Tony replied. He turned back to his project. Maybe he should get another cup of coffee. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so if I didn't make it clear enough, Natasha called Peter, 'Little Spider'. Hence, the chapter title. Also, aww, Tony cares, even if he doesn't want to show it. Stop trying to hide it, Tony, Bruce can see right through you.
> 
> Also, you guys are so nice in the comment section? I? Can't?? Even??? But seriously, thanks for the nice words. It helps tons. 
> 
> The next chapter should be up in a couple days. Can't be to sure, but it won't be longer then four days. Until next time!


	9. Don't Be Fake This Time

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

_ The cell was dark, cramped, grey, and small. Eleven year old Peter could stand on any wall, and his head would brush the opposite wall. He didn’t know which way was up, or down. He’d tried to jump to let gravity show him where the actual floor was, but it seemed like every wall attracted him back to it. That strategy always caused bruises, but it was nothing Peter hadn’t dealt with before. _

 

_ There would always be the most bruises, and chipped nails from clawing at the walls when he would wake up from forced slumber. The panic that would overtake him threw out all thoughts. He would throw himself against the walls that wouldn’t budge. Scratch at the walls until his nails would bleed, and scream until his voice was hoarse.  _

 

_ Time was impossible to keep track of, and Peter stopped trying long ago. He stayed in one corner to avoid confusion, huddling in a tight ball, and clutching his stomach. He was so hungry, it was starting to hurt. _

 

_ Peter was trembling in anticipation, he didn’t know how long had passed, but he knew that when HYDRA would let him out, he was in for a world of pain. Being put into what Peter called the Dark Room was never fun, but it seemed like nothing compared to what would come after.  _

 

_ He flinched when light suddenly flooded the room, and scurried to the wall opposite of the door. Settling on the place where the ceiling and the wall met. “No, no please, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I won’t fail again. Plea-” He screamed in pain, and fell onto the ground when a horrible screeching met his ears. The whistle.  _

 

_ It felt like years before the screeching stopped, and Peter was left a panting, sweaty mess on the grimy floor. He gasped in pain when a sharp kick was delivered to his ribs, “Get up, Spider.” _

 

_ Peter limped up, and stood up straight. “Follow,” Zemo ordered. Despite the fact that Peter was trembling in fear, he followed Zemo. Slightly limping, as his injuries from his last mission hadn’t healed themselves. He’d had to re break his ankle earlier when he hadn’t tended to it soon enough before it healed incorrectly.  _

 

_ Two men with guns pointed at him followed from behind, and Peter knew he could fight them off, but with Zemo holding the whistle? Peter decided it wasn’t worth it. He faltered in his step a little when he realized where they were going. One of the guys shoved him forward with their gun, and Peter continued to limp along.   _

 

_ When the door opened up to show a chair with metal straps on the sides. He stopped in his steps, and instead of resuming his walking, Peter fought back.  _

 

_ He twisted around, grabbing the gun at his back, and kicked the guy in the stomach. He twisted away from the gunshot Guy Two aimed at him and was going to run at him when the deafening screech reached his ears once again. Peter crumpled to the floor, shouting in pain. He lay limp on the ground, body feeling like it was on fire. His sight was blurry, and there was a slight ring in his ears.  _

 

_ He let out a whine of pain when the two guards picked him up from his arms, and dragged him over to the chair. As they were strapping him in Zemo started to speak, “You have been hesitating.” He picked up the book. “You know how we feel about that. Don’t you?” He cooed. _

 

_ “Peter?!” _

 

_ “No…” Peter whimpered. _

 

_ “Peter, wake up!” _

 

_ “Желание,” Zemo drawled.  _

 

_ A deep part of Peter felt that this was somehow different. None of his memories felt like they were slipping away from him. Even so, the fear associated with those words, made Peter’s fight or flight response trigger.  _

 

_ “Stop it,” Peter moaned, trying to get feeling back into him. Some of his strength was starting to come back to him. _

 

_ “Peter, you’re not there anymore, come on!” _

 

_ “Ген,” Zemo continued.  _

 

_ “Shut up-” Peter growled. He started to tug at his wrists. _

 

_ “Peter, please, wake up.” _

 

_ “Взрыв,” Peter heard, but it sounded far away. Like he was under water.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry about this, Peter.” _

 

_ Just as Zemo was about to say another word, there was a slap, and everything folded in on itself.  _

 

**-Steve’s P.O.V-**

 

Steve awoke to Bucky shooting out of bed. One look at the clock on the bedside table told him that is was half passed one in the morning. “Bucky, what’s going-”

 

“Peter,” His partner answered quickly, and he put on a shirt.

 

Steve rushed out of bed, and followed Bucky across the hall to Peter’s room. When they opened the door, Steve’s heart ached at the sight. Peter was twisting and turning in his bed sheets, face twisted into one of fear. Sweat made his light brown hair stick to his face. 

 

Both men rushed to Peter’s bed side. “Peter?!” Bucky asked. Hands hovering over Peter. It was obvious he didn’t know where to start, but Steve did.

 

Bucky still had these night terrors. Even if everything HYDRA was out of his mind, he still had the memories. 

 

Steve motioned for Bucky to help him take the blankets off of him. “Peter, wake up,” Steve mumbled when they got the blankets off the kid. Soon, it was obvious that the blanket was keeping Peter’s hands from flying everywhere. Steve dodged a hand that was about to hit him in his face. 

 

“Peter, you’re not there anymore, come on!” Bucky pleaded. When Peter started to scratch at his wrists (That had just healed from whatever had hurt him before) Steve and Bucky held his arms down. Bucky leaned away from Peter’s legs, that were flying in the air.

 

“Peter, please, wake up,” Bucky begged. 

 

When Peter didn’t wake up, Steve met Bucky’s eyes who solemnly nodded. “I’m sorry about this, Peter.” Steve said, and slapped Peter not to hard on his cheek.

 

With a gasp, Peter woke up, and threw Steve off of him, and onto the ground. Peter twisted slightly and kicked Bucky in the stomach, making him fall off the bed. Steve looked up to see Peter scurry up the wall, and went to the top corner of the ceiling. 

 

Steve stared at the boy in shock, and a tiny bit of awe. It was the first time that he had seen Peter actually use his powers. Steve got to his feet, and walked around the bed to help Bucky up. “Peter,” Bucky said calmly. He put his hands up by his head, palms facing the boy, “Peter it’s James. You’re at the Avengers Compound.”

 

“No, no, I’m sorry, I won’t- I won’t fail again. Please-” He mumbled, his voice cracking. 

 

“Peter, it’s okay, you don’t have to worry,” Bucky reassured. 

 

“No- no, ple- please,” Peter whimpered.

 

Steve crept right under Peter, as the boy was to focused on looking at Bucky to see whatever was there. He held his arms out, prepared to catch Peter if he fell. “Peter, you are not with HYDRA,” Bucky explained slowly, “You are safe.”

 

Peter just stared. Eyes wide, and full of terror. His body was taught, and his chest was heaving. Gasps escaping his mouth, as he fought to control his breathing. He slowly shook his head, eyes never leaving Bucky, “Please.” It was a whisper this time, “Please don’t be fake this time.”

 

Then he fell, and when Steve caught him, his eyes were already closed, and he was back in the land of unconsciousness. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I hope I didn't screw this up, and this is alright. I deleted and re-wrote some parts of this a couple of times if I'm being honest. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and until next time!


	10. You're Safe

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

When Peter was five his parents got rougher with him. With the little memories Peter had, they were actually pretty nice. Parents that read him bedtime stories, and made warm soup when he was sick. Then they went to go give him some test that Peter now knew was to see if he was a mutant, and they changed. They dropped him off at school, and never let him out other then that, fed him once a day, and were sometimes more… violent than they had to be. 

 

A month after the test, they shoved him into the car in the dead of night, and drove to the outskirts of town. They drove for what seemed like forever to five year old Peter. They drove silently, Peter paralyzed in fear. They finally stopped at a big warehouse, and even through all of his begging and cries, his parents threw him into the arms of a buff man. His struggling stopped when he felt something being inserted into his neck. The last thing he saw were his parents being handed money before he was forced into unconsciousness.

 

He awoke in a HYDRA cell, being awoken from ice-cold water. 

 

Until he was six and a half he would dream of someone saving him. Dream of his parents changing their mind, and coming back. Of the superheroes in the books and movies coming to rescue him. 

 

When he reached seven years old, he stopped dreaming like that. He grew to hate his parents with a passion, and stopped the dreams of being rescued by them. 

 

Then, he met James. 

 

James trained him, and when they were alone, talked to him. Made him giggle, and smile, and tell him stories when they both had bad days. Peter helped bring him back from the Winter Soldier, and nightmares. The first time Peter was wiped, a month after they met, James brought Peter back. 

 

Not an ideal start to a friendship, but a powerful one. 

 

When Peter turned eight, HYDRA found out that James and Peter became friends. James was sent out on a mission, and Peter was moved to a HYDRA facility in Madagascar. He was then wiped for the second time, and Peter forgot all about James. 

 

At eight and a half, The Wolf Spider killed its first prey. He didn’t know who it was, but he remembered the terror on their face, and the sound of them pleading for mercy through sobs. When he went back to HYDRA, and was put back in his cell, Peter had a nightmare. The memory of when his parents dropping him off ringing in his ears even when he woke up. 

 

The hopes of someone rescuing him came back, and slowly faded until he was thirteen. When he was wiped once again, and the hopes disappeared. Dreams of people rescuing him became a new kind of torture, and overtime the pain Peter felt every time he woke up from one of those dreams faded. 

 

He became numb.

 

At fifteen, Peter’s death total was thirty-four people. At fifteen, he was told to kill the Avengers and capture The Traitor. 

 

At fifteen, Peter was rescued. 

 

Of course, there are things in between all of the major events that shaped Peter into being the next Winter Soldier. Those were the things Peter would rather never visit again. He was sure that he probably didn’t have all of his memories. As much as that pained him, he also wasn’t sure if he  _ wanted _ them back. 

 

So when he woke up, out of pure instinct, he didn’t open his eyes. He kept his breathing steady, and movements still. It was a dreamless sleep, so that told Peter he had passed out from exhaustion. The room smelled like artificial mountain breeze, and Peter could here breathing other then his own. He was covered with a weighted blanket, and-

 

Wait, a blanket?

 

Keeping his face as if he was sleeping, Peter tried to remember where he was. He couldn’t be with HYDRA, they never gave him blankets, and the bed he was on was far more comfortable then what he was used to. The last time he was with HYDRA they had sent him to-

 

Oh. That’s where he was. Peter remembered going to sleep, and having a night-terror. He remembered Steve and James having to talk him off of the ceiling, and when he had come back from the fear of the memory he had relieved in his dreams, he had been so exhausted he had collapsed. 

 

Slowly, he opened his eyes only to immediately close them again because of how bright it was. “Peter?” A voice whispered from beside him, “You up, Kid?”

 

That was James, Peter could talk to James. “L-Lights,” He whined (although he’d never admit to doing so), voice scratchy from the last time he woke up.

 

“FRIDAY?” James said. A moment later James told Peter, “You can open your eyes now.”

 

Peter slowly opened his eyes once again. Relieved when he found that the lights were significantly lower now. “Thank you,” He croaked.

 

James hummed, “No problem, Peter. Can you sit up?” Slowly, Peter did what James asked. He curled into a small ball, knees tucked into his chest, arms hugging his legs, and chin resting on his forearms. “Do you want some water?” James asked. Peter shook his head, he didn’t feel like he could keep anything down. Nothing would probably get passed the knot in his throat. 

 

He stared at the blanket that was now just covering his toes. He faintly noticed that his wrists were once again wrapped. James must have noticed the quick gaze to the bandages, so he explained, “You were scratching at them in your sleep.”

 

That made sense to Peter, considering what his dream was about. He nodded his head slightly, and continued blankly staring at the blanket. It was a soft blue on one side, and a white on the other. 

 

“Peter?” James asked. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

**-Bucky’s P.O.V-**

 

“Peter?” Bucky asked softly, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

 

Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed when Peter just stared at his feet. He was faintly reminded of the few days after Peter was wiped for the first time, but for some reason this felt worse. It was probably because Peter was doing something as normal as  _ sleeping _ , and was affected like this. 

 

“Peter,” Bucky gently said, “You can talk to me, Buddy.”

 

Bucky watched the internal battle behind Peter’s eyes. What was normally a blank, schooled look, was filled with dread. Bucky could tell the kid was fighting back the urge to talk, and just  _ be a kid _ , but the years of not being able to freely talk were still there. It was something Bucky understood, and he knew that no matter how carefree they had tried to make yesterday, it was only a day. Peter wasn’t going to just get better with a snap of someone’s fingers.

 

“Peter, you’re safe. You are not with HYDRA anymore-”

 

“But I am!” Peter exploded. “I am still there, every time I close my eyes, I’m back at that place, with those people- all alone! And- And I feel so stupid that I’m letting myself relax! Because I know that this is f-fake, and that I’m gon-gonna wake up s-soon, and be back  _ there.  _ All alo-alone…” Peter covered his mouth with his hands to muffle his sobs. 

 

Bucky’s heart broke, and he reached out to touch Peter’s shoulder on instinct. When the kid flinched, Bucky cursed himself. “Peter, I’m about to hug you,” He explained, and did just that. 

 

Peter struggled for a second, and then just… deflated in Bucky’s arms. He had the back of the older man’s shirt in a death grip. His head tucked under Bucky’s chin, as his body shuddered with his quiet sobs. Bucky ran his hand through his hair in a calming motion, as he held the small boy. 

 

When Peter’s sobs died down to tiny sniffles, he mumbled, “They never hug me in my dreams.”

 

Bucky held Peter tighter, “This is real, Peter. You’re safe. This is real.”

 

Peter didn’t say anything, and just continued to hold on to Bucky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, all of your comments in the last chapter made my day. Seriously, all of you are amazing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and see you next time!


	11. Way To Ruin The Surprise, Lang

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

When Peter’s sobs turned into soft sniffles, Peter looked at the clock next to his bed. It was eleven now, meaning Peter had been crying for a few hours, and Peter felt a sudden rush of guilt and embarrassment. He’d kept James here for that long? Just to hold him like he was what? Four?

 

He pulled away slowly, moving away from Bucky with care, and wincing when his back cracked from being in a hunched position for so long. He sat himself against the headboard, hugging one of the pillows to his stomach. He was a little hungry, but he didn’t want to say anything. 

 

“Are you good, Peter?” James asked quietly. 

 

Peter nodded slightly. He already made a big scene, he didn’t want to make another one. Honestly, he felt awful. He had a headache from crying, and he felt nauseous yet hungry at the same time. 

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Peter saw the James didn’t believe him. Peter prepared himself for James to press him on it, but to his relief all that he said was, “Hungry?”

 

Peter looked at him with his eyes widened slightly, “W-What?” 

 

“Are you hungry?” James repeated, “I know I always am after a rough night. I think Nat might make waffles for you. Don’t tell her I told you this, but I think she has a soft spot for you.” He said the last part in a loud whisper with a smirk adorning his face. 

 

The simple act made Peter laugh, and nod, “Only if there's syrup.”

 

“Course there’ll be,” James answered, “Wanda won’t eat her waffles without syrup, so we always have a full stock.” 

 

Peter smiled slightly, and slowly got out of his bed. Hesitating slightly, he grabbed the pillow he was clutching earlier, and followed James out of the room. He saw James glance at the pillow, and he held in a sigh of relief when he didn’t say anything. 

 

When he walked into the main room, he saw that there were more people their then what Peter was used to. He noticed that Natasha was sitting with Clint talking about something with Wanda, Steve was talking to a couple other men. He recognized Bruce talking to two other guys as well. 

 

He stopped in his tracks, why were there so many people? Really, there were only a few people that he hadn’t talked to yet, but still. It was a lot at once. James looked back at him, meeting his eyes. There was a look in them, telling Peter that he was safe, and that these people wouldn’t hurt him. With a deep, silent breath Peter walked in, now side by side with James. 

 

Wanda saw him first. She smiled gently, and walked over to him. “Hello, Peter,” She said, “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Hungry,” He answered with a shy smile. 

 

Wanda laughed, “As expected. I’ll go help Natasha make some waffles. That’s your comfort food, yes?” At Peter’s nod she smiled, and walked over to Natasha. He watched as Natasha glanced at Peter with a soft smile, and the two walked to the kitchen, dragging Clint along with them.

 

“Hi Peter,” Steve said as he approached. Following him were the two men he was talking to a minute ago. 

 

“Hi,” Peter answered, eyes still looking at the two other men.  _ ‘Ant-Man and Falcon,’ _ A small voice said in his head.

 

“Hey, I’m Sam and this is Scott. How have you been?” One of them, Sam, introduced. 

 

Peter shrugged, “As good as I can be?” 

 

Scott nodded, “That’s good to hear. I heard Tony has a gift for you. Like, a welcome gift or something.”

 

“Way to ruin the surprise, Lang,” One of the guys who was with Bruce said as he walked up. “Hey Kid, name’s Tony Stark, call me Tony.”

 

“Uh, hi,” Peter said, “Sorry about, um, frying your electric grid.”

 

Tony waved his hand dismissively, “Water under the bridge. Wasn’t your fault. Anyways, I got something for you. Only if you want it though, you don’t have to even use them if you don’t want to.” 

 

Peter realized that Tony was asking Peter a question. “I’ll take it,” Peter answered hesitantly. 

 

Tony nodded and motioned him to follow, “It’s in my lab, you can wait here, or come with. It doesn’t matter.”

 

As soon as the word ‘lab’ passed through the air, Peter had to suppress a shiver. The memories associated with the word weren’t pleasant, and Peter preferred not to linger on the thoughts. “I’ll, uh, just stay here?” Peter answered. 

 

Tony nodded, “Be right back.”

 

When Tony left, James led him to the couch, “Not everyone’s here, but they’ll be back soon. Is it to much?”

 

Peter sat in the corner of the couch, “No, it’s fine I guess. There’s a lot going on though.” 

 

“It’ll get better with time,” Steve reassured. “It can get pretty loud, but you get used to it.” 

 

Before Peter could reply, Tony came back in, “Here ya go, Peter.” He sat in front of Peter on the floor. In his hands was a small box. He placed the box on the arm rest next to Peter, and gestured for Peter to open it.

 

He took the box, and slowly opened it. Inside, there was a pair of black glasses. He looked at them with a confused glance, he didn’t think he really needed glasses. If he did, HYDRA would have done something about it. 

 

Seeing Peter’s confused look, Tony started to explain, “Barnes told us that your senses are heightened, so I thought that maybe many of the things here would be a lot for your eyes. So, those glasses are made to filter out the light.”

 

Peter blinked in surprise, and put the glasses on without a word. His eyes widened as he immediately noticed the difference. He never noticed how bright everything was with HYDRA, as he never knew anything different. He subconsciously relaxed a great deal, and felt less tense. Even his headache seemed subsided a little bit. “Woah,” Peter breathed

 

“Is it okay?” Tony asked. “If it needs a few tweaks, I can-”

 

“No, no,” Peter interrupted absentmindedly, “It’s… It’s great. I never even  _ realized _ that- just-  _ thank you _ , Tony. Really.”

 

Tony seemed to sit up a little bit straighter, “So, if anyone else were to put those on, they wouldn’t be able to see. If you want to adjust the brightness at all, there are tiny buttons on the side that’ll do so.”

 

Peter tried it out, and silently gapped when the brightness in the room changed until it was the most comfortable to him. “Oh, wow. Thanks, Tony.”

 

“No problem, Kiddo.”

 

**-Natasha’s P.O.V-**

 

Natasha watched Peter’s eyes wandered around the room in childlike wonder. She smirked; looks like the kid was getting comfortable around the team. She walked into near the couch with a plate of waffles, Wanda following with a syrup bottle. “Here you go  Маленький паук,” She said. 

 

His sat up straighter, “Thanks, Natasha.”

 

She nodded and sat down, “It’s only noon, what should we do?”

Clint perked up, “Wanna learn how to play Mario Kart, Kid?”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes fondly. Of course Clint would do this, probably try to drag Sam in with the plan. “Alright boys, let Peter finish his food. Then you can teach him how to play, alright?”

 

Sam and Clint nodded, “Here Kid, how about you watch us, then you can play when you’re done.”

 

Peter nodded with a soft smile, and Natasha felt like she could relax for the time being.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy chapter, and the wait. I realized that I should at least get started on my Summer Homework (Even if it's super easy, and exactly what I did last year). 
> 
> On the bright side, we reached over a hundred comments on this story! Yay! 
> 
> Thanks for all of your support guys, and until next time!


	12. They're Yelling

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

Turns out Peter’s spider sense worked for video games. He wasn’t to terrible, and once he got the hang of things, he made sure the others knew that they should not underestimate him. After a few games, Peter passes off his controller to a reluctant Wanda, and just settled to watch.

 

He looked over at James when the older man nudged him. “How are your wrists?” He whispered.

 

Peter looked at the wrapped joints, and rolled them. When he didn’t feel any pain, he started to unwrap them, “They’re good. Quick healing remember?”

 

James nodded, “Just wondering, Kid. Having fun?”

 

So video games were also a form of fun. Good to know. Seeing that James was still awaiting an answer, Peter nodded, “Yes, although it looks like they aren’t.” He pointed over to where Clint was laying on the ground, staring emotionless up at the ceiling. Sam was just staring at the screen in disbelief, and Wanda was smiling innocently.

 

“What…?” James trailed off. Peter snickered. It wasn’t often that James was this caught off guard, but Peter found it hilarious.

 

“She threw a blue shell, I didn’t even know she knew how to  _ play _ . What the heck, Wanda?” Clint exclaimed from his spot on the ground.

 

“What? I don’t share everything with you guys,” Wanda giggled.

 

Sam and Clint groaned, and walked out of the room. “Getting food,” they mumbled as an explanation. 

 

Peter watched them go to the kitchen, and then turned his focus back to the group he was with. It was odd. For the first time in a long time, Peter felt himself wanting to relax. He wanted to laugh, and just be a normal kid who went to school. He wondered what would happen if his parents never gave him up. Would he have had a lot of friends? Would he still be able to do what he can do with machines and computers?

 

He didn’t know, and it was too late to find out now. In all honesty, Peter wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a heavy and sudden hum on the base of his skull. He looked around wildly, catching the attention of the others. “Something’s wro-”

 

Peter jumped, and crouched behind couch when a loud crack of thunder made his ears ring. He fumbled, and turned the light filter on his glasses down. He stood up in a defensive position, and looked at James, “What was that?”

 

James got up, slowly walked to Peter, and gently pushed the boy’s fists down so they rested by his sides. “It’s alright, Peter,” James consoled, “It’s just another person on our team. We didn’t know he was coming today.”

 

Peter thought about it. The thunder, the lightning, the lack of communication… “Thor?” He guessed. When James nodded, Peter relaxed a bit.

 

“Sorry about the scare, Peter. It’s how Thor travels. Are you okay?” James asked. 

 

Peter just nodded, wondering why Thor had to be so flashy. It was not needed. Then, he wondered if Thor would be alright with Peter at the Compound. If he wasn’t where would Peter go? Would they just send him away? Give him to someone else? No, Thor was fine with James, so why wouldn’t he be alright with Peter?

 

“No need to be nervous, Kid, Thor’ll like you,” Scott reassured.

 

Peter just nodded, as James lead him back to sit down on the couch. He tapped a small rhythm with his fingers, for once not worrying about his nervous ticks. There was a small ding, and Peter’s, along with everyone else’s, head whipped to the elevator.

 

There stood Thor, and slightly behind him, someone Peter had never met before.

 

**-Wanda’s P.O.V-**

 

Wanda knew from her past experience with Ultron, that she wasn’t the first person with mind-control the team had met before. She never asked about it, but she knew that it was a painful memory for Clint.

 

“What the hell and fuck?” Tony mumbled.

 

“Thor,” Steve said in his ‘Captain America’ voice, “What is Loki doing here?”

 

Thor patted Loki on the shoulder roughly, “My Brother has gone through redemption! I have brought him with me to keep him under watch!”

 

_ ‘So he went through redemption, but you don’t trust him enough to let him out of your sight. Sounds familiar,’ _ Wanda mused to herself, remembering the first few months she had joined the team. She noticed from her spot on the floor that the tension in the room was starting to grow heavy, and it was starting to affect Peter.

 

Peter had a nervous look in his eyes, his once loose fists, now tight and clenched in his lap, and arms wrapped tightly around the pillow he had brought out with him. Quietly Wanda stood, and crouched low in front of him, “Come on, let’s go somewhere else while they deal with this.” She held her hand out for Peter to grab. 

 

After a small hesitation, Peter softly grabbed Wanda’s hand, and the two walked to her room. Wanda opened the door, and let Peter enter first before closing it, “Sorry about the tension, Peter. If it helps any, I only know what the man did from stories, and outdated news.”

 

The two sat on Peter’s bed, and Peter shrugged slightly, not meeting Wanda’s eyes, “It’s fine. Thank you for getting me out of the room.”

 

“It is no problem, Peter. Things were getting uncomfortable, and I doubt that the conversation will be a peaceful one,” Wanda said.

 

“It isn’t,” Peter mumbled. Wanda made a confused face, and Peter further explained, “I can hear them. They’re yelling.”

 

Wanda’s face turned sympathetic, Peter’s senses had to be hard. If Wanda concentrated enough, she could hear some of the voices from the room, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. To Peter, it must be lie they were just outside the door. “I’m sorry, Peter. I didn’t realize. We can go somewhere else?” Wanda offered. 

 

Peter just shook his head, “No, I’d probably be able to hear them anyways.”

 

Wanda rested her hand on his shoulder, “What about…” She looked around her room for an idea. She spotted her guitar in the corner, playing guitar wasn’t something that would drown out the yelling for a short period of time, but she was onto something. “What about I introduce you to some more music?” She offered, with a gentle smile. 

 

Peter returned it, and nodded a bit, “Yes, please.”

 

“FRIDAY?” Wanda asked, looking up at her ceiling.

 

“Yes, Ms. Wanda?” The robotic voice asked. It was quiet then usual, which Wanda was thankful for. 

 

“Can you please put on Cavetown? My mix of their songs?” Wanda asked. When music started, Wanda said her thanks, and turned back to Peter. “It’s a mellow group, I always listen to them when I get stressed.”

 

Peter nodded, and rocked slowly to the music. “I like it,” Peter decided when the song was over. “It’s… soft.”

 

Wanda smiled, “Yes it is. When Stark gets you a phone we can start downloading music onto it. It will be your own personal thing.”

 

Peter’s eyes had a flash of surprise, before he just smiled, “That seems nice.”

 

Wanda smiled. She reached over to her nightstand, and pulled out a brush a couple hair ties. “Here,” She said passing them to Peter, “Practice your braiding skills.”

 

Peter settled behind her, and started brushing out her hair. “Can you hear them?” Wanda asked.

 

“Not as much,” Peter responded, “The music drown them out, so I can kind of ignore them now.”

  
Wanda hummed, and smiled in satisfaction. The two sat in comfortable silence. The music creating a calm, and nice atmosphere.  _ ‘Walking in figures of 8, I hope I’m not to late. Figure 8 clouds, I’m working things out…’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Evil Laughter* I bet you didn't expect that, did you? Don't worry, more information will be added in the next chapter. 
> 
> I, obviously, don't own any of Cavetown's songs, but yeah. 
> 
> Until next time!


	13. He's Like Me

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

It had been an hour since Thor and Loki came to the Compound. Peter was now reading one of Wanda’s books, Pride and Prejudice and Zombies, and so far Peter was enjoying it. The music was still playing, but it was more of a background noise now. There just to drown out the noise of the yelling. A few pages later, and soon Peter noticed that the only noise there was, was the music. “They stopped,” Peter announced, looking up from his book. 

 

“What?” Wanda asked, looking up from her own book.

 

“They stopped fighting,” Peter repeated, “FRIDAY, turn off the music. Please.” When the music turned off, he tilted his head, face going blank as he focused on listening to the voices. He could feel Wanda turn to face him, as she sat across from him.

 

_ “Clint, let’s go talk, okay?” Natasha comforted.  _

 

There was a silence, and Peter could picture Natasha leading Clint somewhere. “Clint’s upset,” Peter murmured to Wanda, “Natasha went to go comfort him.”

 

_ “Where are Peter and Wanda?” Steve asked.  _

 

“They’re wondering where we are,” Peter added.

 

_ “Wanda took Peter somewhere. I think I know where,” James answered. _

 

Peter heard two sets of footsteps start to walk. They were heavy, even footed. “James and Steve are coming here,” Peter mumbled. He stopped focusing on his hearing. “What are they going to do?”

 

Wanda put her book down, “Most likely fill us in on what happened.”

 

Peter nodded, and clutched his pillow tight to his chest. He suddenly felt unnerved. Was he supposed to listen in on the conversation? Was it bad that he did that, and would he punished for doing so? No, James said that he was safe here, and they wouldn’t punish him if he was safe. 

 

There was a knock at the door. “Wanda, Peter are you in there?” James asked from behind the door. 

 

Wanda shot Peter a look, and when Peter nodded she spoke, “Come in.”

 

The door opened, and James and Steve walked in. “Are you two okay?” James asked. They walked over to stand by the bed. 

 

“I believe so,” Wanda answered after another short look at Peter. “What did you all talk about?”

 

Steve sighed, and rubbed his eyes. “Loki,” He answered, “Many of us weren’t that happy about how Thor brought him here.”

 

“Were you one of them?” Peter asked.

 

Steve nodded, “Yes, I didn’t like how Thor brought him here without asking any of us. Loki attacked New York, and tried to kill us.” 

 

Peter made sure to keep his face blank as he held back a flinch. He had tried to kill them as well, but they didn’t hate him like this. Did they? Peter couldn’t be so sure, maybe they only put up with him because of James. Maybe they were just keeping him around until they found a better place to keep him.

 

“I did too,” Wanda spoke up. “As did Peter and Bucky. What makes Loki different?” Wanda asked. She looked tense, but defiant. Inside, Peter was glad she had spoke up. He knew Wanda’s past, and he also knew that they were in similar situations. 

 

“He controlled people. He had a staff, and he used it to put people under his control. Clint, and Dr. Selvig, were among the many. Coulson- He killed a very good man. A man who didn’t deserve to die,” Steve explained.

 

_ ‘Does any good man deserve to die?’ _ Peter thought. It was something that Peter used to think about a lot. He’d killed people. At first he thought they were all good, and that they didn’t deserve to die, but then he killed a man that was head of another terrorist organization that  wouldn’t join HYDRA. Then he didn’t know what he was doing anymore.

 

Although now Peter understood what was going on a little better. It was partially because the man had attacked a friend. It was personal. It was also because Steve was Captain America. Even Peter knew that the man had strong morals.

 

“Thor wouldn’t bring him by without reasoning though. Why?” Wanda asked. 

 

Steve hesitated here, “Loki… wasn’t acting on his own will during The Battle of New York. Apparently someone else forcing him to.”

 

“So he’s like me,” Peter finally stated. 

 

“What?” Steve asked. Peter immediately glanced down at his pillow. He could tell James and Wanda got what he was saying, but Steve was the odd one out in the room. Everything was always his choice. From becoming Captain America, to becoming an Avenger. Wanda, James, and Peter were never asked. They were all forced to save the world. James may have chosen to join the Army, but he never chose to become the Winter Soldier. 

 

“He was forced to do bad things by bad people too.”

 

**-Clint’s P.O.V-**

 

Clint stormed outside to the archery range in the field, Natasha easily keeping up with him. She wasn’t protesting Clint going to the range, she knew that Clint needed to blow off steam. Clint couldn’t care less that he had stormed out of the room in anger. He needed to get out of there before he took out his emotions on someone who didn’t deserve it. 

 

Once he was outside he clipped the quiver he had on his back off. FRIDAY must have known what Clint was planning on doing because the small hidden compartment that was normally under the ground was already up, along with a target about thirty yards away. Without a word, he started the rhythm of grabbing an arrow, aiming, and shooting. 

 

Grab, aim, shoot.

 

Grab, aim, shoot.

 

Grab, aim, shoot.

 

On and on Clint did this until the first batch of arrows were stuffed on the target. Before a new target and a new set of arrows could come up, Natasha gently placed her hand on Clint’s shoulder. “Clint,” She said simply.

 

“ _What_ , Nat?” He asked, voice coming out harsher than he thought it would. “I think I’m allowed to take my anger out on this target. You didn’t stop me earlier in the hall, so why try to stop me now?” She honestly could have tried to stop him, the whole march down to the field was blurry.

 

“I wasn’t going to stop you,” Natasha explained, “I was going to say that your hands are going to blister if you don’t put on the proper gear.”

 

Clint felt a pang of guilt before putting on the glove that he always had on him. When Natasha didn’t say anything else, he continued his rhythm. Going through two more sets of arrows before sitting on one of the nearby benches. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Natasha sit next to him, and hand him a bottle of water. “Not even going to ask where you got that,” He mumbled before draining the bottle. 

 

The two sat there silently, watching nothing. “Loki is here,” Clint finally whispered. He couldn’t really believe it, but he wasn’t going to deny it. That never made anything better.

 

“He is,” Natasha confirmed, voice equally soft. Neither of them were looking at each other. 

 

Clint sighed, and leaned against Natasha. She turned a bit, and hugged him. Running her fingers through his hair. They stayed in that position for a while. Not moving until the sun had started to set, and the first noises of owls filled the air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, Clint's part was challenging to write for some reason. I don't know why. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for waiting people, and don't worry! Loki and Peter will meet in the next chapter. 
> 
> Until next time!


	14. Is This Okay?

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

When Peter woke up the next day, he woke up hungry. He had skipped dinner last night, not wanting to go out into the room he had to be lead out of. He also didn’t remember eating much yesterday anyways. Of course he’d gone longer without eating, but that didn’t mean it was a comfortable feeling. 

 

He shifted in his bed, sitting up in a better position. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to control his erratic breathing from his nightmare. It wasn’t the worst, but it didn’t mean it hadn’t shaken Peter. He had yet to have a dreamless sleep, and it didn’t really bother Peter as much anymore. 

 

He slipped out from his bed, put his glasses on, and started to walk to the kitchen. Something small would do. An apple, or a banana. Peter knew he really should be paying more attention to what he ate, but it was fine. He didn’t really  _ need _ to eat as much as the others were feeding him. 

 

He looked up when he smelled something that wasn’t here before. It smelled a bit like a campfire, and wilderness. He saw a large dog that came up to about his waist, with dark eyes, and black hair. He stared at it, vaguely recalling the missions where he had to get past guard dogs. It stares back, standing to slowly walk over to Peter. The boy stood still, not wanting to attack it if it wasn’t going to hurt him. 

 

He crouched down, now eye level with the dog, and put his hand out for it to smell. It sniffed it, the warm breath making Peter’s hair stand on end, but his spider sense wasn’t going off, so Peter didn’t move. The dog rubbed its head against his hand, and walked back over to where it came from.

 

Peter looked up to find the two Gods who had arrived yesterday standing in the kitchen. Wanda at the stove with a spatula in hand. “Good Morning, Peter,” She said with a smile. Her eyes flickered from Peter, to the Gods, to the dog, then back to Peter. “Hungry?”

 

Peter nodded, and went to go sit on one of the bar stools. He wasn’t going to refuse food if they were going to give it to him. Background music was playing, violin music, but it had an extra bit of energy. Wanda raised an eyebrow at him, and made gave him a glass of water with her magic. “Thank you,” He mumbled, and took a small sip. 

 

“Ah, you must be Peter! The Man of Iron had told me about you!” Thor announced, clapping Peter on the shoulder, and making him flinch. He wondered what Thor had been told about him.

 

“Yes, I’m Peter. Thor, right?” Peter asked for confirmation.

 

“Indeed! This is my brother Loki! I will be keeping an eye out while we are here!” Thor explained with a large smile. He had an eyepatch on one of his eyes, and Peter couldn’t squish the small pit of curiosity in his stomach.

 

“Hello,” Loki simply said in a bored tone.

 

Peter nodded, “Nice to meet you two.” He didn’t miss Loki’s face flash with confusion and shock. He looked down when he saw the dog from earlier put his head  on Peter’s lap. Peter scratched behind the dog’s ear, and rested his chin on his other hand. 

 

“That is Fenris,” Thor introduced, “He is Loki’s dog! He came into our care when our sister destroyed our home!”

 

Peter couldn’t stop the small, and confused,  _ ‘What?’ _ That came out of his mouth. “A sister?” Wanda asked in surprise, “You never mentioned her.”

 

“I did not know of her until our father told us about her, before he died,” Thor said, voice losing the excited tone.

 

“Oh,” Wanda mumbled quietly. She cleared her throat, “I am sorry, Thor.”

 

“The time has passed, thanks you for your kind words, young Wanda,” Thor thanked. Wanda nodded, and returned her focus onto the stove. “So Peter, how do are you enjoying the Compound?”

 

Peter turned his focus from Fenris to the God, “I… enjoy it. It’s fun here. I can do things.” Peter didn’t know how to explain the relief Peter felt here. Not having to worry about a shrill whistle attacking his sensitive ears, or another mission. 

 

Loki looked at him, “Were you not able to before?” His eyes were squinting at him, trying to uncover his secrets.

 

“No, I was previously under control of…” Peter trailed off trying to find the right words, “Not so nice people.”

 

Thor nodded, and Peter knew that Tony had apparently explained the whole HYDRA situation to him. Peter didn’t know how to feel about that, but it was better that Peter didn’t have to explain everything to the God. Loki had this look of small understanding before he covered it with a look of boredom. Peter was just glad either of their faces held pity.

 

“Morning,” A new voice grumbled from the entry way. Peter turned slightly to see James enter. 

 

“Good morning,” Wanda and Peter chorused. James walked to the fridge, nodding to the two Gods before grabbing a drink.

 

**-Bucky’s P.O.V-**

 

Bucky leaned against the counter, drinking his drink, and stared at the people in the kitchen. Lindsey Stirling was playing, and Bucky was tapping his foot to the beat while looking. Loki was staring at Peter with a bored look, but Bucky could see the interest in his eyes. He looked at the dog Peter was petting. “What kind of dog is that?” He asked. Not the most impending question, but he just woke up, and did not want to have any in depth conversations.

 

“FRIDAY looked it up,” Wanda explained, “Apparently Fenris is actually very huge, but took this form, since large war dogs aren’t typical. He’s a Belgian Sheepdog.”

 

“Back in my day people fighting in suits made of iron weren’t typical either,” Bucky mumbled, “People adjust.”

 

“That’s an old man joke,” Wanda joked, “And it also helps that Fenris can now actually walk around. So it’s partially for convenience.” 

 

Bucky hummed, “Need any help, Wanda?”

 

“Make more batter please?” Wanda asked pointing to the pancake box. Bucky nodded, and started to mix. 

 

“So, young Peter,” Thor said, breaking the silence. “Man of Iron told me that you are like Professor Xavier, in the fact you have the Mutant Gene!” Bucky saw Peter cringe slightly. He knew Peter wasn’t ashamed of being a mutant, Bucky made sure that Peter knew it was fine if he was a mutant, but he knew that Peter having the Mutant Gene was the reason his parents gave him to HYDRA in the first place. Thor continued, “What are your mutations?”

 

Peter glanced at Bucky, the question of,  _ ‘Is this okay?’  _ clear in his eyes. Bucky nodded slightly, making a mental note that he had to talk to Peter about him asking permission for everything. 

 

“Well,” He started hesitantly, “I have super strength. I stick to things too. I’m more agile and flexible than most, and my sense are more strong than others. It’s why Tony made me the glasses.” Peter looked up, most likely to see if he could still talk. 

 

Bucky and the others looked curious. None of them had read Peter’s file, as Bucky and Wanda didn’t feel like it was okay for them to, and the Gods weren’t here. 

 

Seeing that he still had everyone's attention, Peter continued, “Um, I get this… warning thing. It’s kind of like a tingle on the base of my neck. Warns me if something is trying to hurt me. I have quick healing, comes with the fast metabolism.” Peter pursed his lips, “I also have organic webbing, but it’s to weak for me to actually use. It might be because I didn’t eat enough.” Peter ended the sentence with a shrug. 

 

Bucky stared at Peter with shock, he never knew about the organic webs. It would make sense that they were too weak to use. Peter’s metabolism wasn’t at its best, so why would anything else be in top shape? 

 

Peter took a hesitant breath, and a sip of his water before he again started to speak, “I also… have… venom?”

 

Bucky stopped stirring the batter. Wanda turned with a curious look, and Thor choked on his drink. “You have venom?” Loki asked with wide eyes.

 

“Yes,” Peter said, “It didn’t really surface until I was thirteen, so you wouldn’t have known, Bucky. I can control it, and I know how to make the anti-venom.” 

 

Bucky nodded, “Might have to tell Bruce about that one, Kid.” 

 

Peter shrugged, he looked slightly relieved, and at that moment Bucky didn’t want to imagine what HYDRA had done to Peter when they found out about the venom. “Okay,” Peter accepted.

 

Wanda settled a plate with a pile of pancakes, and a bottle of syrup in front of Peter. “Eat,” She gently ordered, “Don’t think I didn’t notice you skipping dinner last night.”

 

Peter let out a small, sheepish smile, and started to eat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, why are you people all so amazing with your reviews? 
> 
> Thanks for reading people, and until next time!


	15. That's Smart, Kid

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

Peter woke up when he fell off of the ceiling of his room. He hissed in pain, and rolled over to glare at the ceiling. He had crawled up there earlier when one of his spidery-urge things had come upon him. He didn’t get those often, but he learned that if he ignored the urges, he would do something even worse than sleep on the ceiling. Like bite someone, and that never turned out well.

 

Running a hand over his face in exasperation, he looked at the clock to see that it was only five in the morning. He’d slept for three hours, which wasn’t bad, but he knew he really should be getting more sleep. He wasn’t going to get anymore sleep, the nightmare he’d just had only secured that fact. 

 

With a grumble, he made his way down to the gym. The conversation about his abilities stuck with him, and he wanted to see if his organic webbing was any stronger. He stared down at his wrist. If Peter really looked, he could see the small hole that his webbing would come out of. “Excuse me, Mr. Peter,” FRIDAY sounded from above him. 

 

Peter stopped hesitantly, doubts immediately swelling in his mind. Had the people housing him changed their minds about letting him walk freely? Was he in trouble? “Yes?” He answered tilting his head up to the ceiling. 

 

“Boss has asked if you would like to come to the lab. He has some questions,” FRIDAY announced. She was always quiet when she talked to Peter. Peter hesitated, labs were never place he enjoyed. He liked to build, HYDRA sometimes pushed him into rooms, and ordered him to make his own weapons. “Boss also adds that he just wants to ask you questions about your… web-shooters.”

 

That’s all he wants? I guess that would make sense, Peter had made sure only people with super-strength could shoot his web shooters. “How do I get there?” Peter asked.

 

There was a ding, and the elevator opened. “The labs are on a different floor, I will take you there if that is alright?” FRIDAY suggested. 

 

Peter walked into the elevator hesitantly as an answer. He was never a fan of these, small, cramped, and so easy to be attacked in one of these. He leaned against the railing, and waited until they got to the floor. It didn’t take long, until the doors opened to one big spacious area. Peter winced and lowered the light input on his glasses. The room was bright, music coming from overhead speaker systems. The ceiling was tall, so Peter assumed that this was probably a sublevel.

 

Tony was in front of one of the screens, while eating a pack of blueberries. Peter cleared his throat to get the man’s attention. He saw the older man look over, “Oh. there you are Peter. FRIDAY, lower the volume, please. Thanks for coming, think you can answer a few questions?”

 

_ ‘That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?’ _ Peter thought. He didn’t say that out loud, instead just choosing to nod, and walk over when Tony gestured him to. “Um, what did you need?”

 

Tony led him over to a table with all of Peter’s web-shooters on them. A few cartridges of web fluid were lying next to it, one with a small lightning bolt to label it his electric webs. One of them was completely empty, so Peter assumed that Tony had tried to take a closer look at his webs. He briefly wondered where his other things were, but then buried the question. They probably hid them, or locked his knives away. “So these web-shooters, any idea who built them?”

 

“I did,” Peter answered. He wanted to clip on the web shooters. To feel the secured weight on his wrists of one of the first items he could call his own.

 

Tony’s eyes widened slightly, and he made a clicking noise with is tongue, “Huh, what do ya know. Well, that makes everything a bit easier.” He sat on the table, “How do you work them? I’ve tried to shoot them, but it won’t work.”

 

Peter cleared his throat, and fidgeted with his fingers to help fight the urge to grab his web-shooters. “I made them so people with normal strength can’t shoot them. More of a precaution so others couldn’t use them.” The ‘others’ being HYDRA went unsaid, but Peter could tell Tony knew what went unsaid. 

 

Tony hummed, “That’s smart, Kid. Want to demonstrate?”

 

Peter looked at him, unable to keep the look of surprise and excitement off of his face, “What? Really?”

 

Tony shrugged, “Why not, try not knock anything over though. Please.”

 

Peter nodded, and was quick to clip on his web-shooters. A small smile was on his face, as he put in two of his normal web cartridges in like second nature. He glanced at Tony, making sure that this was still alright. When the man only motioned for Peter to continue, Peter shot his webs to the ceiling. He did a few ariel movements in the air, before going face to face, upside down and still hanging from a web, with Tony. He was using his sticking ability to make sure his glasses stayed on his face.

 

He didn’t notice the smile on his face, but he did notice the swell of excitement coursing through his veins. The pairing of being on the ground for to long, and the need to stretch his legs, making Peter want to giggle. 

 

“Questions?” Peter asked Tony. He stayed upside down, it was comfortable like this.

 

Tony nodded, a small smile on his face, “What’s the webbing made out of. I heard that you produce your own, but this isn’t yours. Is it?”

 

Peter shook his head, “No, this is a solution I made. It’s strong, and lasts for about two to three hours, or until I pour the dissolvement on it.”

 

Tony nodded, “What about your webbing?”

 

Peter bit his lip, and looked at the floor- ceiling, it was the ceiling, in order to avoid making eye contact. “It’s… not strong enough,” Peter answered, a bit frustrated, “At least, I don’t think it is. I was going to go test it out, but you called me. Which is fine, I can always test out my organic webbing on my own time.” Which never failed to shock him, because now he could make  _ choices _ .

 

Tony was about to say something, but the door opened.

 

**-Tony’s P.O.V-**

 

Tony turned to the door, expecting Bruce to come in, but was shocked when Pepper came in instead. He glanced at the teen who was hanging upside down by a web, which Tony was impressed by, but he wouldn’t admit that to anyone else but Peter, Pepper, or Rhodey. 

 

The kid was tense, gripping on to his web, with his eyes hard as he stared at Pepper. He glanced back to Tony, silently asking if the woman was an enemy. Tony shook his head, and Peter’s face became emotionless, a change from the smile that was on his face moments before. “Hey Pepper,” Tony greeted as if there wasn’t a teen upside down right next to him. “You’re back from the business trip early. How was the flight?”

 

She arched an eyebrow, eyes switching from Tony to Peter, and then back to Tony, “Hi Tony.” She walked over to him, and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Hi, I’m Pepper, what’s your name?” She asked, turning to Peter, and holding her 

 

He flipped back to where he was standing right side up again, and meekly shook her hand, “Peter.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Peter,” Pepper smiled.

 

Pepper looked at both of them, “You know, Tony. The compound is getting a little crowded. And while I was in California I got an email from the people who bought the tower. They aren’t really sure what to do with it, the energy source is something none of them can figure out. They’re offering to sell it back to you. Same price.”

 

Tony nodded, that did seem like a good idea. With Peter, Pepper, and Rhodey, who was bring along the two guests he had texted him about, along with the team, things were getting crowded. “That sounds good. Can you fix up the paperwork?”

 

“Of course I can,” Pepper answered with a wave of her hand. “Now, when was the last time you slept?”

 

Tony chuckled, “Um, funny story…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the wait, I was stressing over the fact that my first year of high school starts in less than a month. So, if you have any tips for me, they would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and until next time.


	16. I Like Him Too

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

It was a few hours after Pepper had sent Tony to bed, and the woman was now in the kitchen with Peter, who was now reading the Lord of the Flies, making a large breakfast for the team. Steve, Sam, and James had gone out for a morning run, while the others had yet to come to the common room. “Oh, Pepper, I didn’t know you were coming back this early,” Wanda yawned as she walked in with Vision. 

 

“Yeah, I wanted to be here when Rhodey came back with the others. Plus, I wanted to meet Peter,” Pepper explained, smiling towards Peter’s at the end of her statement. Peter smiled softly back at her, and nodded a good morning to Wanda and Vision. He had long since realized that  _ someone  _ must of informed Pepper of Peter staying at the tower.

 

“Do you need any help with that?” Vision asked Pepper, floating over to help her cook. The two chattered some, Pepper, directing Vision on what to do. Wanda went directly to the coffee machine, still not fully awake. 

 

“How’d you sleep?” Wanda asked Peter. Peter just shrugged his shoulder as an answer. He hadn’t slept that well, but he wasn’t tired, so he didn’t count it as a loss. The nightmare he’d had was simply a memory of when he first used his venom, so not the best memory. Wanda frowned slightly at his shrug, “How many hours did you get?”

 

Peter thought about it for a few seconds, trying to remember, “About three hours.” 

 

Wanda hummed, and Peter guessed that she wasn’t completely happy about it, but knew it was still an improvement of not sleeping at all.

 

Natasha walked in next, texting quickly on her phone. She sat down next to Peter, putting her phone away without a comment on what she was doing. “Can you make me a cup of coffee as well, Wanda?” She asked. Wanda nodded, and went to work. 

 

“Good morning, Friends!” A loud voice said. Peter winced, and looked down when he felt the warmth of Fenris’ head on his leg. Peter put down the book, realizing that he wouldn’t be able to read with everyone waking up, and started to pet the large dog. He had fuzzy memories of asking his parents for a dog before the Mutant testing. They had always refused, saying that dogs were simply to much work.

 

“He likes you,” Loki said, sitting on the other stool next to Peter. “When Thor tries pet him, Fenris isn’t nearly as lenient.”

 

Peter’s lips twitched up at this. He didn’t know how to act around the dark haired god, but Peter did find his sarcasm amusing. “I like him too.”

 

Loki smirked, glancing down to Fenris, before turning to observe the room. Thor was now talking to Wanda about something that involved flying horses. “I am not sure I am the correct person to ask about those,” Wanda explained. She looked more awake now that she had caffeine. 

 

“I’m not sure that Earth has Pegasi, Thor,” Pepper said. “Why the curiosity?”

 

“One of my friends, Valkyrie, enjoys Pegasi. I believe that she would feel more comfortable on Earth if she had one by her side,” Thor explained. 

 

“Earth isn’t home to that much magic,” Natasha murmured into her coffee cup.

 

Peter felt confusion flash through him. He was sure he had been debriefed about  _ some  _ type of magic by HYDRA. He just couldn’t remember what. There was something about a Sanctum of some sort, but all of the other details were blurry. 

 

Peter was pulled out of his thoughts by the elevator dinging. “We’re back,” Steve announced, James and Sam following from behind. 

 

They were walking when Tony paced in, almost pushing Sam over in his hurry, “Sorry, sorry, FRIDAY, what’s the ETA on Rhodey?” 

 

“Thirty minutes, Boss,” The robotic voice answered. 

 

Tony nodded, although Peter didn’t know if FRIDAY could even see him, and walked slightly slower to the coffee machine. “ _ Rhodey _ ?” Peter quietly asked Natasha in Russian.

 

“ _ Another Avenger. Wears an Iron Man suit- War Machine is what he is called _ ,” Natasha simplified, “ _ He is bringing Princess Shuri and King T’Challa of Wakanda, also known as the Black Panther. A meeting between the two and Tony and Pepper, discussing the technology they can share between the two.  _ ”

 

Peter nodded. He never heard of Wakanda before, so he didn’t know what to expect. He remembers James telling him of how Wakanda helped clear out any remains of the Winter Soldier the during first dinner he’d had at the Compound.

 

Breakfast was quick, as it always was with here, Peter found, and Peter soon found himself reading his book once again on the couch next to James. Thor and Loki had left, saying they had to go check on the building of New Asgard. The others were in the room, awaiting for the arrival of Rhodey, King T’Challa, and Princess Shuri. Peter found himself calm as his eyes scanned over the words.

 

“Rhodey, King T’Challa, and Princess Shuri have arrived, Boss,” FRIDAY reported.

 

“Thank you, FRIDAY,” Tony answered, “Just lead ‘em here please?”

 

“Of course, Boss.”

 

It was a few minutes later when the ding of the elevator made Peter tear his eyes away from his book. He saw three people. One male was wearing a dark gray suit, the other a simple leather jacket over dark clothing. The girl seemed about Peter’s age, maybe a year older, with a simple shirt and skinny jeans. 

 

“Rhodey! How was your vacation?” Tony said as he walked over to embrace the man in the leather jacket. 

 

“Not a vacation if I’m only gone for a couple of days, but more relaxing than looking out for all of your asses,” Rhodey laughed.

 

Tony let out a painfully exaggerated gasp, “I’m offended. Anyways, welcome to the Compound T’Challa, and Shuri! Nice to have you here.” Tony shook both of their hands, then made a wide gesture towards everyone else, “You’ve met everyone here, I know, but we have a new member of our family. This is Peter.”

 

**-Natasha’s P.O.V-**

 

Throughout breakfast, Natasha had warily watched Loki throughout the corner of her eye. Clint had gone back to the farm house to be with his family.  _ ‘Until I’m ready,’ _ He had assured,  _ ‘Or at least until I’m sure I can look at him without punching him.’ _

 

She had seen the way the trickster and Peter had gotten along and Natasha was continuously reminded that Loki was under a greater powers control. The thought made her relax a miniscule amount, but the God had still tried to kill them all, and take over the world. It was natural, at least in her eyes, that she would be a bit tense. Natasha knew that her shoulders slackened when Thor bid his farewell for the time being, and dragged Loki and Fenris with him back to New Asgard.

 

She was on her phone, looking at the pictures of his kids that he had just sent when she heard the ding of the elevator. She glanced up to see the familiar faces of T’Challa and Shuri. She ignored Rhodey and Tony’s bromantic reunion, in favor of watching Peter’s reaction. 

 

He studies the newcomers, like Natasha noticed he did with everyone he meets, and puts down his book. She watches as he falters in his movements slightly, when Tony says he was part of their family. She sees him shake off whatever he’s feeling, and just waves slightly at the group that just came in. “Hello,” He says. Natasha only now notices that he has a slight Russian tilt to his voice. 

 

Shuri smiles, “Hey there. Tony’s actually told us a bit about you. I only care about one thing though.” Natasha sees Bucky maneuvering himself so he can easily protect Peter if it comes down to it. “How much do you know about engineering and coding?”

 

Peter’s lips tilt upwards some, and Bucky relaxes his stance slightly. Natasha wonders how many times Bucky tried to protect Peter. How many times he never lowered his stance, but moved completely through it, attacking whatever threatened a younger Peter’s wellbeing. She wonders if Bucky ever got a chance to protect Peter. “More than the average,” Peter answers. 

 

“Excellent,” Shuri remarks, “Tony, may we use your lab?”

 

Tony is leaning on Rhodey as he answers, “I have a feeling you would even if I didn’t say yes, so I’m just going to save my pride and let you. Just try to keep the fires to a minimum.”

 

Shuri nods, and beckons excitedly to Peter to follow her. Peter follows, after a quick glance to Bucky, and disappears behind the elevator doors with a chattering Shuri.

 

Natasha doesn’t know what exactly Shuri and Peter made down in the lab, but Natasha could barely hold back the soft chuckle when Peter is eating dinner that night with everyone. Sam had accidently knocked a glass of water over, and in perfect sync, Peter and Shuri gasped (Peter’s less dramatic than Shuri’s) and said, “I can’t believe you’ve done this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, it's been longer then I would have liked for this update. Sorry about that. The ending is a bit cracky, yes, so to make it up to all of you, I'll give you a heads-up! The chapter after the next will be a bit more angsty, so enjoy the fluff in the next chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to everyone that gave me tips on the upcoming school year, it helped tons with my stress. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Until next time!


	17. Peter Couldn't Deny It

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

Peter was the youngest person he had had an actual conversation with in years. If you could meet yourself, he would be the youngest person you would meet. He could barely remember having to play with kids around his own age, but Peter could barely remember his _ parents _ , let alone the conversations he had with other four year olds. 

 

So yes, Peter would say he was the youngest person he knew (although knew was a bit far fetched in his eyes) and he didn’t expect that fact to change anytime soon. Of course, he also didn’t expect to be fed and to have the privilege to speak. Things change.

 

This particular change occurred on the second Tuesday Peter arrived at the Compound. He was lying on Natasha’s bed this Tuesday, turns out these meetings were a weekly thing. Wanda was plucking out a random melody on her guitar, Natasha painting the other female’s toenails, while Peter was sitting criss cross on Bucky’s back while the man did pushups.

 

“Scott’s bringing Cassie here tomorrow. She’s been wanting to come over for a while,” Natasha informs everyone.

 

Peter looks at her, expression carefully masked to conceal his worry and anxiety. There were so many changes lately, that Peter was racing to catch up. “Who’s Cassie?” Peter asked. 

 

“Scott’s daughter. She’s young, eleven I believe,” Wanda answered. “She’s adorable. She’s bringing over her pet as well.” 

 

“Pet? Stark’s gonna love that,” James snarked with a chuckle.

 

There was continued conversation about Cassie and her mystery-pet, but all Peter could think about was the fact that the Avengers were letting an eleven year old into the Compound while he was here. A  _ child _ . Who had a pet. What was Peter even doing when he was eleven? Definitely not having a  _ pet _ .

 

“Peter?” Natasha interrupts his thoughts with an arched eyebrow. James had paused his workout, twisting his neck awkwardly so he could stare at Peter. Wanda was staring with a worried look on her face, guitar strings still. “Are you alright,  Маленький паук?”

 

Peter nodded, “Yes, sorry. What was the question?”

 

James looked at him, obviously not believing that Peter was alright, and tapped Peters leg. Peter climbed off, while James spoke, “No question. You just didn’t seem okay.”

 

“I am fine,” Peter answered, albeit a little stiffly. At the other’s disbelieve gazes, Peter winced. “Just… you’re letting me near… a kid?” There was silence, and Peer instinctively made himself seem smaller. Had he done something wrong?

 

James put a hand on Peter’s knee, “Cassie is good. She does not judge based on your past.”

 

“We trust you to know when you need to get away for a bit, Peter,” Wanda comforted with a smile. “Besides. Cassie is nice. She’ll like you.”

 

Peter breathed deeply, that wasn’t the  _ problem _ . The problem was that he could easily hurt Cassie, doesn’t matter if he meant to or not. Cassie was an eleven year old girl with a pet. Her dad may have been a hero, but that didn’t mean the she could protect herself. 

 

“Маленький паук,” Natasha started, “If it helps any, Scott doesn’t let Cassie go two rooms over from him unless it’s to the restroom. He thinks it’s to dangerous here. He thought that even when you weren’t here, so you will never be alone with her.”

 

Peter nodded. That may have made him feel better about the whole situation, but he still thought it would be better if he wasn’t near Cassie at all. He was  _ dangerous _ , and the others didn’t seem to be understanding that. “I’m dangerous,” He tried once again. I wasn’t that he wanted to avoid everyone while the eleven year old was there, but he knew it was the safest solution.

 

“We all are,” James said, wrapping an arm around Peter. The fifteen year old leaned into the touch slowly. 

 

Wanda nodded, “Everyone in this tower has the power to kill someone.”

 

Peter sighed, and leaned into James’ touch completely. He didn’t try to rebuttal the fact. It was true, and Peter couldn’t deny it. 

 

**-Wanda’s P.O.V-**

 

Wanda was sitting next to Vision on the couch in the common room with the others, except Tony, Bruce, Peter, and Shuri who were down in the labs, when the elevator set off its familiar ding. The three turned their heads to the elevator, and Wanda gaped. There was a large… ant in the elevator. “What…” Wanda heard Vision breathed beside her. 

 

“Uh, hey guys,” Scott said awkwardly with a sheepish wave. “You guys remember Cassie. This is her Ant.”

 

“Dude, I know you’re Ant Man and all, but this is a bit… excessive,” Sam chuckled, making Scott sputter in response.

 

Cassie giggled, making Wanda smile. She had always liked children. Back when she was younger, one of her neighbors had a small eleven month old that Wanda loved to play with. Wanda stood, making her way over to hug Cassie, “Hi, Cassie, how have you been?”

 

Cassie’s grin grew, “Great! At school I got a prize for best drawing in Art!”

 

The conversations went from there. No one really commenting on the Giant Ant that seemed to follow Cassie around. Cassie had been talking to King T’Challa for a several minutes before the elevator dinged once again.

 

Tony and Bruce filed out first, stopping sharply once they saw the Ant. “What the hell…” Tony mumbled.

 

Shuri and Peter popped their heads around the adults, “Woah…” They said at the same time.

 

“Hi!” Cassie smiled. She walked towards Shuri and Peter with a smile, and the Ant a couple paces behind her. “I’m Cassie,” She stuck her hand out for the teens to shake.

 

Shuri smiled, and shook the eleven year olds hand with a greeting. “Er- Hi,” Peter murmured awkwardly, and shook Cassie’s hand. “I’m Peter.”

 

Cassie smiled, “This is my Giant Pet Ant.”

 

Shuri giggled, “I can see that. How did you get him to be that big?”

 

Cassie straightened up proudly, “I’ll tell you if you two come play with me. I wanna play Jenga.”

 

Wanda didn’t even need her powers to sense the anxiousness that grew within Peter. Ever since the day before, Wanda was worried about how Peter would react when Cassie arrived. Would he just lock himself in his room for the entirety of Scott and Cassie’s stay? 

 

“I- uh, I d-don’t know how to- to play,” Peter excused. 

 

Cassie looked at curiously for a second before shrugging. “That’s alright, I’ll teach you,” She leaned in closer, gesturing for Peter to meet her half way down. Peter did so, and failed to hold back a small grin when Cassie stage-whispered, “I beat my parents at it all the time, so you’ll be learning from the  _ master _ .”

 

Wanda smiled as Cassie led Peter and Shuri over to the table. Peter ended up next to the Giant Ant, and awkwardly patted it on it’s head. 

 

After dinner, Peter sat down next to Wanda, and side glanced at her, before looking back at Cassie who was playing Connect-4 with Clint. “Are all eleven year olds like her?” He asked in a hushed tone.

 

Wanda sent him a curious glance, “No, not all. Why do you ask?”

 

“Cause she’s so accepting,” Peter replied. “She asked no questions, even though it was clear as day that she wanted to.”

 

Wanda smirked, “She has you wrapped around her little finger.”

 

Peter thinned his lips, and nodded his head sharply. Although the blank look on his face said otherwise, she could tell that Peter didn’t really mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't have an valid excuse for the wait on this chapter other than the fact that writers block is kicking my butt. Sorry for the wait, and the poor quality of this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, until next time!


	18. You're A Good Person

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

Scott left with Cassie to bring her back to her moms house two days later. Sam had complained that this was just an excuse to not help with the moving process to the Tower. Peter had tried to help as much as he could, mostly by helping to carry the really heavy stuff. “Why do you need to move so much, Stark?” Shuri asked as drank her bottle of water. “It’s not like you can’t buy all new things.”

 

“Or the fact that you might be coming back for some occasions,” T’Challa nodded as he passed by. Even with as many people as they had, it was getting very tedious to put thing into the elevator, put them by the moving truck, and repeat. 

 

Tony rolled his eyes, “I’m not bringing  _ everything _ . It’s just everyone here has personal belongings that they want to bring to the tower.”

 

Shuri shrugged in understanding, and continued piling boxes into Peter’s grip. “Shuri, if you hand me anymore, I won’t be able to fit into the elevator.”

 

“Then go by the stai- that’s it!” Shuri exclaimed, making Peter flinch back at the sudden loudness of her voice. “Sorry,” Shuri hurriedly said, “But I have an idea that will speed this process up. Put the boxes down, and follow me.”

 

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, but followed Shuri anyways. She took the elevator down to the labs, and handed him his web-shooters, “Do you have enough webbing to make some kind of net, and pulley system to carry the boxes down from the window, or something?”

 

Peter did a quick calculation in his head, “Yes, but I don’t think that I am… allowed… to have these on my person.” He didn’t really think that the others really wanted him to have one of his weapons anyways. He hadn’t even seen the knives that once hid in his web-shooters.

 

Shuri rolled her eyes and scoffed, “Yes, well, it’s not like you wouldn’t be using them without supervision. If things go downhill I’ll take the blame, kay?”

 

Peter thought about it. He didn’t think he was allowed to do this, but Shuri reassured him that it would be alright. Plus, Tony had started to let Peter mess with the shooters lately. “Alright,” He sighed. He clipped the shooters on, and made sure the web cartridges were full.

 

The two rode the elevator up, and walked over to the window that opened up to where the moving truck was. Peter stretched his arms slightly as they walked out, “How do you want to do this?”

 

Shuri quickly explained the basics of what her plan was, and Peter nodded, shaking out his jitters. “Hey, are you two going to help, or just enjoy the scenery cause- PETER WHAT-” Sam shrieked, and dropped a box as Peter jumped off the balcony, sticking to the wall in a crouch.

 

He started to make a large net, and in a couple minutes he made a meeting point for the ends, and made connecting web from that point to a spot by the wall. “We have about three people with super strength in this building,” Peter mumbled to Shuri, “They can control the net themselves, right?”

 

Shuri nodded as she looked at the net, “Yes. This should help with the timing. Less than four trips, I believe.” Peter nodded along. He knew that with the net, it would be four trips max.

 

“If someone can hand the boxes to me I can start placing them in,” Peter said, “Heavy things first though.” 

 

He folds inwards on himself slightly when he finally focuses in on the others staring at him and Shuri. James shakes himself out of it first, changing his direction of the elevator to Peter. He wordlessly hands the boxes over, nodding and walking away with a smile when Peter places them in the net. 

 

The others are shaken out of whatever they were feeling, and walked over to help. With Steve, Bucky, Peter, and T’Challa helping with the rope, things went by more quickly then what would have normally been. 

 

After everything was packed onto the truck, Peter went over to the nearest Avenger. “Here,” He mumbled, offering his web shooters to Tony. 

 

Tony raised an eyebrow at the offer, “What?”

 

Peter blinked. He was done with them. He didn’t  _ need _ them anymore, and he had no reason to need them now. “I’m finished with the job,” Peter explained. He didn’t understand, why didn’t Tony just take the web-shooters back? Why was he making Peter explain himself?

 

Tony sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, “Kid- alright, here. I’ll trade you.” To Peter’s confusion, Tony dug around in his pocket, and pulled out a small white box. “Here, new phone and some earbuds. House warming present.”

 

Peter stared at the box with a confused face. Tony was giving him something simply because they were moving to a new location? 

 

Tony sighed once again when he saw Peter’s confused face, “Pete, you’re giving me something that belongs to you. One of your personal belongings, so I’m giving you something in return. Plus, it’s loud in the city, you have enhanced hearing, this should help.”

 

Peter carefully replaced the phone in Tony’s hand with his web-shooters, just in case this was some cruel trick. 

 

Tony grinned, as if Peter taking the box was a new milestone in Peter’s life, “Everyone already put some music they knew you liked on their, plus a few they knew you would like. I’ll show you the more in-depth stuff later. Y’know, if Shuri doesn’t do that for me already.”

 

Peter sent a small smile to Tony, “Thank you.”

 

Tony’s eyes turned kind, “No problem, Kid.”

 

**-Bucky’s P.O.V-**

 

That night, the first Bucky had spent in the tower, was sleepless. Steve had long since entered the land of sleep, but Bucky still couldn’t sleep because of the change of location. He had been distracted from the sense of unease deep in his gut, by unpacking his belongings, and then helping Peter unpack his. 

 

Now, though, the unease had crawled up his stomach and settled in his throat. Making him feel annoyed, because he knew he was  _ safe _ , and that he would be  _ protected _ , but that didn’t stop himself from being antsy. 

 

With a soft sigh, he stepped out of bed, giving up on sleep for the night. He changed into some work out clothes, and walked out of his room to the elevator. “Gym, please, FRIDAY,” He said once the doors closed. 

 

“Of course Sergeant Barnes. I would like to inform you that Peter is also in the gym right now,” FRIDAY informed. 

 

Bucky felt worry flow through him, why would the kid be in the gym this time of the night. Bucky pursed his lips when the answer hit him full force, he was probably affected by the change of location just like Bucky was. It wasn’t a surprise, and Bucky was kicking himself for not anticipating this. “Thanks, FRIDAY,” He said.

 

“You’re welcome,” The AI replied, sounding suspiciously satisfied. The doors opened, and Bucky walked out to the sight of Peter pounding away at one of the extra durable punching bags. 

 

His hands were sloppily wrapped, which was the first mark that something was wrong, as Peter was harshly taught to do things correctly the first time. The next was the tear stained cheeks, which proved that Peter was either in A) Such a frenzy that he didn’t bother washing his face, or B) The tears were fresh, and were made after Peter started punching.

 

Either way, these signs were all Bucky had to see before he made his way over with purpose to stop Peter’s messy work out. “Peter-” He barely had time to catch the small fist the was aimed at him. 

 

“ Блядь,” Peter whispered with a horrified tone, “James, I’m so sorry.” Peter took a shaky step back, wrapping his arms around his stomach in a sorry attempt for comfort. Peter was trembling, eyes, wide and terrified. 

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Bucky assured, he took a cautious step to Peter with his hands up in a surrendering gesture. Really, it was, Bucky knew better than to sneak up on Peter when he was in this type of mood. Distracted, and emotional.

 

“No,” Peter croaked out, “No, no it’s not.” There were new tears in his eyes that were just about to spill out, and when Peter sniffed, they did. “I could have h-hurt you. If you were- were anyone else I  _ would have _ hurt them.” The tears were uncontrollable now, streaming down Peter’s cheeks, as the boy gasped.

 

He made sure Peter saw his hand as he slowly laid it on Peter’s shoulder, “It is, Peter. It was an accident, you didn’t mean to. I should have made sure you saw me before doing that.” 

 

“I’m dangerous,” Peter sobbed. “I can’t even control  _ myself _ . I’ve done so much- so much bad things. I’m a bad person, and I’ll only end up hurting one of you- and- and…” Peter cut his own rambling off by heaving for broken gasps. He slid to the ground, Bucky following.

 

Slowly, Bucky pulled the shaking fifteen year old into a hug. He started to card his fingers through Peter’s hair, “Peter, you aren’t a bad person. You weren’t in control of yourself.”

 

Peter continued sobbing in Bucky’s grip, arms not moving from around his stomach. “Exactly,” He heaved, “I’m wasn’t even in control of myself just now, how am I- what am I-” He choked on another sob. “I’ve done…  _ bad _ things. Who says I won’t do bad things again?”

 

Bucky shushed softly at him. When he was sure Peter was listening, he whispered, “We’ve all done bad things, Peter. It’s how we resolve ourselves, how we want to change into a better person, that shows what kind of person we are. You want to be better, right?” Peter nodded eagerly. “That just proves you’re a good person, Peter. You have a good heart.”

 

Peter unwrapped his arms from himself, and wrapped them against Bucky instead. Gripping his back, until he cried himself to sleep, and Bucky carried him back to his room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while I was planning chapter out I thought, "It's been a while since this story has had some angst." Thus, this chapter and many of the future ones were born. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> That one word Peter says in Russian is, 'fuck'.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Until next time!


	19. With Little Effort

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

Peter jerks awake on his bed. He doesn’t know how he got there, but he knows that everything is extremely loud and even though his room’s lights are off, everything is too bright. He can hear music coming from somewhere in the tower, the hundreds of footsteps coming from the rest of the building, the voices from outside, and the cars driving past. Can smell the breakfast someone cooked, the coffee, and the bleach from when someone cleaned something.

 

Peter knows what this is. He’d heard the scientists at HYDRA speak about sensory overload, how Peter’s senses, already dialed to an eleven, can reach such great heights that he’d be in pain. It’s where Zemo had gotten the idea for the awful whistle. 

 

He’d gone through this many times before, after mission, after mind-wipes, and when he gets out of the Dark Room. He always stays in his poor excuse of a bed when that happens, nothing short of being dragged out of his room (which was awful because every touch felt like a hundred needles in his arm) would get him to move out of his tight position. 

 

Peter rolls onto his side, and curls into a tight ball. He maneuvers his hands to cover his ears, and presses his knees into his squeezed shut eyes. The blanket is itchy on his skin, and he kicks his legs to move the offending object off of him before resuming his hunched position. The tears coming out of his eyes are warm against his cheeks, but he doesn’t have it in him to wipe them away. To do that he’d have to release his grip from his ears, and that’s the last thing Peter wants to do. 

 

He knows that there are crescent shaped, red marks on the skin behind his ears, but he can’t bring it to himself to care. Peter can only focus on the pain he’s feeling from the sensory overload, and the nightmare that had made him jerk awake. A choked sob bubbles out of his mouth despite him biting his tongue to stop it.

 

_ All Peter can do is watch as his body moves without him trying. It’s an odd feeling, on Peter knows he doesn’t like, He watches as his body creeps through vents that are to small for anyone other than the thirteen year old he is. He doesn’t know where he is. Doesn’t know where his body is leading him, as he takes turn after turn. _

 

_ He stops at a vent that to the right of him. Someone he doesn’t know is sittin on a chair reading the newspaper. Something about a man named Fisk, but Peter doesn’t care. Apparently his body doesn’t care either, as he silently slips his hand to the small pack on his thigh.  _

 

_ If Peter had control of his body, he’d widen his eyes. A small syringe filled with a clear, slightly bubbly liquid is now in his bodies hand. It’s filled with Peter’s venom, deadly within ten minutes if you don’t get help, and Peter knows his mission is to make sure this person doesn’t get that help.  _

 

_ He silently drops to the floor, and creeps up to the person. He wraps an arm around the person neck before jabbing the syringe into his neck, and inserting the venom into their bloodstream. Peter wants to wince as the person lets out choked screams, and struggles fiercely in his tight grip. Peter’s body keeps its grip, not letting up until the person is unconscious from lack of oxygen. _

 

_ His body pulls away, but walks to stand in front of his victim to make sure they die. He’s learned the hard way to never leave a job unfinished. He watches as the ten minutes creep by, and blood starts to drip out of the strangers eyes, ears, and nose. Skin growing pale, and the life slowly flows out of the person’s open eyes. He knows ten minutes are finished when a final cough is crawled out of the victims mouth, making blood drip from there now as well. _

 

_ Peter’s body twitches as he finally gets control of his body. His face contorts into one of pain and regret as he stares at the victim. He blinks and all the air in his lungs escapes him. His victim is no longer a stranger, but now James. _

 

“Mr. Peter?” FRIDAY interrupts. Even though the AI’s voice feels like someone is driving a drill into his head, he’s grateful that it snapped him out of his wallowing in his nightmare. “You seem to be in a state of distress, would you like me to get someone for you?”

 

Peter shakes his head tightly, “N-No.” He knows he sounds like a child, but his mouth feels like it’s stuffed with cotton, and that’s the only thing he can stutter out.

 

FRIDAY seems to understand that the volume of her voice affected Peter, as she lowers her volume to one that sounds like Peter’s hearing is normal. “My sensors find that you are going through sensory overload. Would you like to initiate Blackout?”

 

“Wh-at,” Peter’s one word sentence is interrupted by a pained gasp.

 

FRIDAY’s volume is even lower this time, and Peter knows that someone with normal hearing would barely be able to hear what FRIDAY is saying. “It blocks out both sound and light in the room,” FRIDAY answers. She’s keeping her answers short and simple for the shaking fifteen year old. 

 

“Yes,” Peter answers, and suddenly his senses aren’t so overbearing. Sounds are now like small whispers that Peter can ignore. Peter has to focus as just to see the outline of whatever he’s staring at. 

 

He falls limp in exhaustion. Pained, short gasps the main noise in the room, and Peter would laugh with relief if he had the energy. He falls back into a dreamless sleep with little effort.

 

**-Steve’s P.O.V-**

 

Steve is curious when he realizes he hasn’t seen Peter since yesterday when they were loading everything into the tower. He travels by himself to Peter’s room, his first guess as to where the fifteen year old is at.

 

“FRIDAY?” Steve asks as he comes to a stop outside of Peter’s room. It’s on the same floor as his and Bucky’s, just down the hall from the other. Steve knows that Bucky wants to keep a protective eye on Peter. His partner clingy to the younger boy.

 

“Yes, Mr. Rogers?” FRIDAY answers more quieter than usual. 

 

“Is Peter in his room?” He asks.

 

“Yes, Peter is currently asleep in his room. He initiated Blackout three hours, and forty two minutes ago,” The AI informs dutifully. 

 

The blond war heroes eyes widen. He knows what Blackout is of course. He’d used it sometimes with Bucky when everything in the world was to much, and the darkness was the only thing that calmed the two. “Why did Peter initiate Blackout?” Steve askes with worry. He wants to ask why no one had been notified that Blackout was activated, but he’s too worried on the wellbeing of the teen on the opposite side of the door.

 

“Peter seemed to have a sensory overload when he awoke from his sleep,” FRIDAY answers. 

 

“Notify the closest person the team next time Peter activates Blackout,” Steve orders. After a short pause he asks in a softer tone, “Can I go in his room?”

 

FRIDAY pauses for a moment, as if debating the answer before she says, “It seems that our conversation made Mr. Peter wake up. He says you may enter.”

 

Steve nods, and opens the door just enough so he can slip through so not too much light enters the room. He closes it gently, and turns to make eye contact with teen not sitting on the bed. The lights are dim, but Steve can see Peter’s position of his head resting on his arms which are resting on his folded in knees. He looks small, with his messy hair, and tear stained cheeks, as he hugs his pillow. 

 

“Hi Pete,” Steve whispers as he walks to the bed. “May I sit?” Peter nods, and Steve settles into a criss-cross position across the teen. From this close up, Steve can hear the shaky breathing, and see the slight tremor in the boys hands. “How are you feeling?” He whispers with a concerned face. He knows the kid must feel like crap, but he wants to know how bad it is.

 

Peter shrugs, which doesn’t help quell Steve’s worry and curiosity. “Better,” He answers. His replies are going to be short, Steve knows.

 

“Anything still hurt?” Steve asks.

 

“Head,” Peter replies.

 

Steve nods. He desperately wants to give Peter a hug, so he asks, “Can I touch you?”

 

Peter looks Steve in the eye at this, mouth coming slightly agape, and Steve realizes this might be the first time in a long time someone might have asked Peter for permission to initiate contact with him. Peter finally nods, a flicker of calmness and some trust coming across in his eyes before it goes away.

 

Steve moves to sit next to Peter, and lowers an arm across the younger males shoulders. Peter stiffens at first, but slowly relaxes as Steve talks in hushed tones. Telling stories about his time in the Army, and of funny stories of him and Bucky pre-serum. By the end of his third story, Peter is smiling, and cuddling Steve. Soaking in all the physical comfort he can get.

 

Steve, with a smile on his face, decides that Peter deserves more than this. He deserves to be held much more often than what he’s currently getting. The blonde also decides, that he trusts Peter with this information. To not tell the others about his embarrassing moments. 

 

When he tells the fifteen year old this, Peter’s breathing stops for a second before he completely melts into Steve’s hold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this might be the last update until next weekend, as my first day starts on Tuesday where I'll be putting all of the tips you lovely people gave me to use. I would normally update this weekend, but I will be away from my laptop since I'm going to a Fall Out Boy concert this Saturday with a couple friends. If I do update before next weekend, it will most likely be on Sunday or Monday.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading y'all. Until next time!


	20. Sharp Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated to @sh0elac3 as they gave me the idea for this chapter back in a review for chapter twelve.

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

Peter was alone when he woke up again. The phantom touches of Steve still there to provide comfort for the exhaustion of the post-sensory overload. He lays in bed for a while, not wanting to really do anything, but knowing he should do something productive.

 

He sits up when his hearing catches sharp voices. Tilting his head, and focusing on the tense conversation, he sucked in a sharp breath when he heard that he was the focal point of the conversation. 

 

_ “He isn’t ready,”  _ Steve said sternly. 

 

_ “And you get to decide that?” _ Tony hissed.  _ “He’s a kid, Rogers. We can’t just keep him inside forever.” _

 

Peter flinched, understanding the basic topic they were talking about. Inside, Peter knew that he probably wasn't ready. He’d seen the heavy crowd of the city, but he also knew that there were the calmer parts.

 

_ “I know we can’t do that,” _ Steve mended,  _ “But we all know that  _ right now _? He isn’t anywhere near of being able to be around civilians.” _

 

Peter clenched his hands, feeling his fingernails digging into his palms. That point especially hurt right there, mostly because Peter couldn’t find a good point to counter it. There wasn’t any proof that he was clear to be around people with no self defense training. He could easily kill someone.

 

_ “How do you know that, Steve? You haven’t given him a chance,” _ James butted in.

 

So James was defending him against Steve? No, Peter didn’t want that. He didn’t want to come in between the people who took him in, and gave him much more than he deserved. Peter didn’t want them to fight over him. He wasn’t worth it.

 

_ “Because nearly ten years of being under control of HYDRA doesn’t go away within a month,”  _ Steve growled.

 

_ “And a few years erases over fifty years of it?” _ Bucky replied, voice equally as sharp.

 

Peter bit his tongue, James shouldn’t compare himself to Peter. James was good, he had had the years of being his own person. James had the time to make his own character, and to be himself. Peter never had that chance, and if he had, he didn’t remember the type of person he was.

 

_ “I do not think you should have this much leverage in the decision,” _ Wanda added, surprising Peter in the fact that she was defending him on this topic. Steve must have made a confused face, because Wanda continued her point,  _ “You do not know the type of things Peter dealt with in his time with HYDRA. We do.” _

 

Peter looked down when he felt something warm drip down his palm. He glanced down to his palm, to find that he had dug his nails into his palm so roughly, he’d broken the skin. As if he was burned, Peter opened his palm, staring at the red crescent mars already healing over. 

 

_ “He isn’t ready,” _ Steve insisted,  _ “It hasn’t been nearly enough time for him to learn how to control himself.” _

 

Peter hunched in on himself, wrapping his arms around his waist in the same way to give himself comfort like he’d done so many times in the past. He wanted to stop listening now. He wanted to stop himself from hearing how Steve didn’t trust him as much as Peter thought he did.

 

He didn’t want to listen to arguing on if Peter was okay or not. That shouldn’t be… that shouldn’t be something that should be a long conversation. Peter wasn’t okay, he knew that. He even wanted to work on it, but didn’t know how. Now he wasn’t even sure if he could go to the others for help with that problem. Peter didn’t want to give them any more of a reason for them not to trust him.

 

_ “Steve, we all can’t control ourselves sometimes. We all have our bad moments when we forget that we aren’t in a battle, so you can fight for your point, but don’t act like he is the only one working on control,” _ Natasha said coldly. 

 

Peter remembered the earbuds that Tony gave to him, but he didn’t want to use something that the team gave to him if they didn’t even trust him. He didn’t want to give anymore false hope that they trusted him around the tower.

 

He looked to the door when he saw out of the corner of his eyes that there was a figure there. “Peter?” Loki gaped. Shock showing on his face, and concern in his eyes. Fenris was behind him, standing at the ready, as if he was about to defend Peter from whatever was upsetting him.

 

The trickster God, and the large dog walked into the room, the God sitting on Peter’s bed when the younger didn’t say anything against the two coming in. Fenris put his head on Peter’s bed, nudging his head against the boy’s leg until Peter placed a hand on Fenris’ head.

 

“They’re talking,” Peter explained.

 

Loki’s brows scrunched at the brief explanation, and closed his eyes to listen with Peter.

 

_ “He could snap!”  _ Steve raised his voice. Peter flinched, feeling a warm sting on his eyes.

 

_ “You don’t know that!” _ James yelled back.

 

_ “Neither do you!” _ Steve ground out.

 

“That is enough,” Loki interrupted. Peter looked at him with confusion, doing his best to ignore the few tears that made their way down his cheeks. “Do not listen to them anymore,” Loki explained. “It is no good to listen to their presumptions about you.”

 

“I can’t stop,” Peter croaked out. He could still here the yelling, and although he was trying to do his best to ignore the heated conversation, all he could do was make the words drown out to be like he was under water. 

 

Loki stood then, smoothing out his clothes before offering a hand to Peter to help him up, “Then come. We can go to the roof, it will be easy to do so there. You may talk. If you do, I shall listen.”

 

Peter thought for a moment, staring at the blankets covering his bed. He nodded then, and let Loki help him up before following him out the door, and to the elevator.

 

**-Tony’s P.O.V-**

 

Tony had a very good poker face. He had to, he was a businessman, he used to be known as the Merchant of Death, for crying out loud. He had people to woo at Gala’s, business propositions to get for the good of the company. 

 

So, when the topic of slowly reconnecting Peter to the world came up, Tony put his mind into the mindset of it being like another business meeting. He didn’t want to connect the thoughts of how this was a child that they were talking about, and not some deal that would be better for the company.

 

“He isn’t ready,” Steve said, his face all business, and tone as if he was directing soldiers in a battle.

 

“And you get to decide that?” Tony started with a little more venom then he meant to have in his voice. “He’s a kid, Rogers. We can’t just keep him inside forever.”

 

They really couldn’t. Peter was a mutant fifteen year old, that needed to be outside. Tony knew it was a hypocritical statement, but it wouldn’t be healthy if Peter never went outside. If anything, they could take him to the park in the middle of business hours. 

 

“I know we can’t do that,” Steve backtracked, his eye furrowing into a tell-tale sign that he was frustrated. “But we all know that  _ right now _ ? He isn’t anywhere near being able to be around civilians.”

 

Tony wanted to snap at Steve that how? How did he know that the kid wasn’t ready when he didn’t even give Peter a chance to prove himself. It wasn’t like they would just be sending Peter out by himself. He’d have people with him, he wouldn’t be put in a stressful situation by himself, or at all if Tony could help it.

 

Before Tony could say anything, Bucky spoke up, “How do you know that, Steve? You haven’t given him a chance.”

 

Tony mentally cheered Bucky on in his head, and made an agreeing noise in the back of his throat. Peter deserved a chance to prove himself, they just had to make sure he was safe.

 

“Because nearly ten years of being under the control of HYDRA doesn’t go away within a month,” Steve replied sharply. He eyes were stone, and his lips tight. Tony saw Sam, Bruce, and Vision shift on the other side of the debrief table, watching the conversation like a tennis match.

 

“And a few years erases nearly fifty years of it?” Bucky’s voice was equal in tone, if not even more dangerous. He made a good point, and Tony knew he couldn’t lead this argument. He didn’t have the experience to relate to the issue. 

 

“I do not think that you should have this much leverage in the decision,” Wanda spoke up. Her face was serious, and her posture stiff, “You do not know the type of things Peter dealt with in his time with HYDRA. We do.” The ‘we’ went unspoken, but everyone knew to who she was referring to. 

 

“He isn’t ready,” Steve insisted yet again, making Tony want to groan in annoyance. “It hasn’t been nearly enough time for him to learn how to control himself.”

 

Tony, along with Bruce, Natasha, Bucky, and Wanda, sat up straighter. The kid is fifteen. Normal fifteen year olds are just learning how to control themselves. Peter is learning to control his emotions, along with his powers. And not forgetting the fact that there are times that everyone in this tower had struggled to control their emotions.

 

“Steve,” Natasha’s eyes were cold, “we all can’t control ourselves sometimes. We all have our bad moments when we forget that we aren’t in battle, so you can fight for your point, but don’t act like he is the only one working on control.” The assassin’s tone was chilling.

 

Thor walked in at that moment. Not knowing what was going on, but not oblivious to the tension in the air. He tensed, but sat down next to Bruce.

 

“He could snap!” Steve growled.

 

“You don’t know that,” Bucky glared.

 

“You don’t either.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have completed my first week of high school, and I celebrated with writing this whole chapter in one sitting! For real though, I'm exhausted, and it'll be great if I get past these four years and not pass out from exhaustion. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	21. Foolish

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

Loki lead the younger boy up to the roof; Peter’s hand on Fenris’ head as the trio rode up in the elevator. The atmosphere was silent, and sad. Peter stared at the floor, his attempts at keeping the tears from falling growing weaker as every second passed. FRIDAY was silent on the way up, neither Loki nor Peter having to tell her where they wanted to go. 

 

There was the  _ ding _ Peter had become so familiar with. It made the tears harder to hold back when he realized just how comfortable he had become with the Avengers, and now he knew that some of them didn’t even trust him nearly as much as Peter trusted them. He sat down, slipping his legs through the metal bar fence that was at the edge, and rested his arms on the fence and his head on his arms, his legs dangling off the building.

 

It was a position that Peter had adapted before, albeit a little bit modified. Usually he’d either be crouching instead of sitting with binoculars in his hands, or on his stomach with a sniper rifle in his hands ready to take out a target. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw Loki sit next to him, the God sitting criss cross next to Peter looking out to the city. Fenris laid between them, eyes occasionally glancing to fifteen year old before darting back to Loki, and then the city.

 

It was loud, but Peter couldn’t bring himself to care. To focus on what was going on. He could feel himself slowly let his emotions slip. Finding it easier to just not have emotions rather than deal with them. A survival technique that Peter had used in order to survive most of his life, and now it just felt like second nature.

 

There was a sniff, and it took Peter a second to realize that he was the one to sniff. “Peter…” Loki whispered sympathetically, with an emotion Peter didn’t know on his face. 

 

“I am such an  _ idiot _ ,” Peter mumbles, pressing his hands to his eyes. He wanted to disappear. 

 

“No you are not,” Loki insists. “You are far from an idiot, Peter Parker. Get that foolish thought out of your mind.”

 

“But I  _ am _ foolish,” Peter argues, taking Loki’s word choice. “I was foolish to think I could be comfortable here. Foolish to believe that they trusted me, and foolish to believe that they wanted me here.” Peter squeezes his eyes shut, pressing his head against the fence, and moving his hands so they squeezed the bars.  He stopped trying to hold back his tears, it was just too much work to do that, and he was emotionally exhausted. 

 

A quiet sob escaped his mouth, and Peter gasped for air as his silent cries didn’t echo across the roof. Fenris let out a soft whine, and nudged his head against Peter’s thigh. Peter didn’t move, his grip still on the metal bars making them warp somewhat. 

 

“I got- got close, and atta- attached,” Peter admitted, gasping the words out through chasing his breath. What had he been thinking? Just because someone he trusted was here and earned the trust of the others, didn’t mean they trusted him. Didn’t mean they actually liked him. He had forgotten what comforting touches felt like, and had mistaken what the Avengers were doing for it. An idiotic mistake on is part.

 

Loki cautiously put his hand on Peter’s shoulder, “You are not foolish.” The God said it with such confidence, Peter opened his eyes and peered his eyes to him, “You did not make a mistake in trusting those who gave you safety. You shouldn’t have been raised to fear those who gave you a roof over your head. You should not have been raised in fear, and lies. The Avenger shouldn’t make you doublethink on if you’re safe on a place where you are. They should not make you feel like this, Peter. You are not foolish, Peter. They are the ones who have made a mistake, not you.”

 

By the end of Loki’s rant, Peter had turned his head to face the God with pure wonder and disbelief in his eyes. It faintly occurred to Peter that no one could say things like that with such conviction without speaking from their own personal experiences, but he didn’t feel as if it was his right to question the person helping him. 

 

Plus, he just really wanted to be comforted right now.

 

Peter sniffed, nodded, and finally pried his hands away from the bars and set one to pet Fenris on the head softly. “I’m sorry,” Peter mumbles.

 

Loki looks stricken, “For what?”

 

_ For bothering you. For making you go out of your way to comfort me. For making you come out onto the damn roof. For making you rant, and care. For making you talk to me. I don’t deserve it. I’m so sorry.  _

 

Peter shrugged.

 

“You do not have to apologize for nothing, Peter,” Loki assured.

 

Peter sniffed once again, not really believing the others’ words, but nodding all the same. “Thank you.”

 

**-Clint’s P.O.V-**

 

Clint walked into the tower to a clusterfuck. FRIDAY had told him everyone was in the Debrief Room, so he had walked there. Wondering why everyone was there, because as far as he knew, the Avengers hadn’t been called out. He would have been notified if they were by Natasha or Fury. 

 

He had walked into the room, and almost stepped back at the gazes that everyone was throwing at each other. The only ones that didn’t seem to be angry were Thor, Sam, and Vision, and even those three seemed to have confused or shocked looks. Bruce and Natasha just sat stiffly at the table, wearing stone cold masks. Then Bucky, Tony, Wanda and Steve had a angry looks.

 

“What’s going on?” Clint asked, his voice stern, but some confusion and worry leaking into the archers voice.  _ ‘Where’s Peter?’ _ He wanted to ask, because that was a fifteen year old kid who was in desperate need of comfort. He’d been away from it for too long, and it made every fatherly instinct swell in his chest when he saw Peter’s microscopic flinch away from too sudden movement and too loud noises. 

 

Natasha answered him, turning her head in his direction, but keeping her icy eyes on Steve, “We were discussing on whether we should let Peter out or not.”

 

Well that explained almost nothing. Why would a discussion like that cause an argument that was obviously heated. He sat down next to Natasha, putting a calming hand on her shoulder. He knew that if almost anyone else did this, she would have had them in a choke hold in two seconds flat. But Clint was different. Clint was her best friend, and he knew what he could get away with, and what he couldn’t. “Why does this not seem like a civil discussion?” Clint asked.

 

“It turned into an argument,” Tony added, he had rubbed his hand, something Clint knew the genius did when his emotions were high, and were being held back. “Cap here, doesn’t think that Peter should be allow outside.”

 

“He isn’t ready,” Steve said, it was obvious that this statement was repeated multiple times. “He’s been under the control of HYDRA for ten years. That doesn’t just go away.” It was obvious that that point had been repeated many times as well.

 

“So was I,” Wanda argued, her chin tilting up slightly in defense. Vision laid his hand on hers, calming her down some. When the young woman spoke again, her was noticeably calmer and more steady, “Many of us in this room alone haven’t been in control of their own actions before, Steve. Why is Peter different?”

 

Clint and everyone else in the room turned to look at the blond. He was opening and closing his mouth, eyebrows slowly un-scrunching from one another as he couldn’t find a point. Clint wanted to scream, he could understand both viewpoints. Really, he could. Peter had been with HYDRA for ten years, only knowing HYDRA’s harsh treatment and whatever those short five years before it. The kid was being thrown into new situations, and although Clint knew the kid was trained to adapt, he was still fifteen. He was fifteen and had loads of bad memories that he needed to talk about. He may have not been ready to go out, but maybe he was. 

 

“Have any of you actually  _ asked _ Peter?” Clint asked. At the silence he sighed, and rubbed his hands over his face, “Some of you say he’s ready, and some of you say he isn’t. Sure, okay, but you don’t know that. We’ve known the kid for a month, and we probably still haven’t talked through a quarter of what he’s been through. Only Peter knows if he’s ready. Why are we making decisions for someone who is perfectly capable of doing so for himself?”

 

Everyone was staring at the archer with understanding on their face, and it made Clint want to scoff. Had they really not thought about any of that? Of asking Peter for his opinion on a subject that concerned him?

 

“We didn’t think about that,” Bruce admitted, slumping into his chair a little.

 

This time, Clint actually did scoff and roll his eyes, “Obviously. So where is the kid? We can just talk to him about this now. Preferably somewhere he’s familiar with, so he can be more comfortable.” 

 

Natasha stiffened at that. “ Блядь,” She cursed, standing up and quickly walked out of the room, not bothering to acknowledge the confused sounds that their teammates let out. 

 

Wanda’s eyes widened slightly, “Oh no…” She whispered, hand covering her mouth as her eyes widened. “His senses.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint, your dad is showing. Anyways! I'm in a good mood from spending time with someone special earlier today who I hadn't seen for a while, so if you wonderful people have any questions, I'll answer them! No matter how silly or serious they are, I'll reply! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and until next time!


	22. Okay

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

Somehow Peter ends up resting his head against Fenris’ warm fur. He welcomed the warmth, as it was a bit cold on the roof, and Peter didn’t really do well in the cold. He’d heard the scientists talk about it being a downside to his mutation, but he was a bit busy, and the whole memory seemed a bit blurry anyways. 

 

He had a book called  _ A Wrinkle In Time _ that Loki had made appear. Peter didn’t question it, just wordlessly accepted the book, and sat down. Sometime throughout his time reading, Peter had maneuvered so he was laying on his back, and resting on Fenris. 

 

Loki was leaning with his back against the fence where Peter had had his mental breakdown on earlier, flipping through a book written in a language Peter couldn’t read. So most likely Asgardian. His face was one of interest as he flipped through the foreign text, and Peter had caught the God glancing at him out of the corner of his eye a couple times already.

 

Peter let himself get lost in the book he was reading. The sounds of the city a replacement for the music Peter listened to when he read. He was letting himself detach from his emotions after his cry earlier, letting the familiar feeling of numbness flow through his being. The fifteen year old knew that it was only a temporary solution to not bawling his eyes out 24/7, but it would do for know. 

 

He matched his breathing to the animal that laid below him. Sometimes reaching over to scratch behind the dog’s ear. The words on the page swam through his mind, making a mental image and serving as a filling distraction from what the cities noise failed to do.

 

_ ‘Calvin tried now politely to direct his words toward Meg as well as Charles Wallace, “When I get this feeling, this compulsion, I always do what it tells me. I can’t explain where it comes from or how I get it, and it doesn’t happen often. But I obey it. And-”’ _

 

Peter’s reading was disrupted when Fenris abruptly sat up, making Peter slide off his fur. He sat up next to Fenris, who was now standing on all fours in a way that made Peter think he was protecting him. Peter met Loki’s eyes, who was now sitting up with his book face down on the floor. They both turned their attention back to the door, focusing to hear what Fenris was. 

 

Peter closed his eyes and did his best to block out the sounds of the city, and to focus on the door. He heard the elevator ding and focused harder to hear the footsteps that should echo in the small hall that the elevator opened up to.

 

The footsteps were silent, and careful. Quick but even paced. Natasha then, if Peter knew correctly. No one else had footsteps as light when full of purpose.

 

His theory was proved to be correct when Natasha slowly opened the door to peek her head out. When she saw that Peter was on the roof she completely stepped out, and ran her eyes over him in what Peter wanted to believe was a protective manner. When she saw Loki, her eyes narrowed slightly, but otherwise her demeanor didn’t change. 

 

She cleared her throat, her voice soft as she spoke, “Hi  Маленький паук.” Peter just blinks at the familiar name that once filled him with warmth. Natasha’s eyes flash something to quick for Peter to decipher, but she continues to speak anyways, “You heard us then?”

 

Loki coughs into his hand then, making all the attention fall onto him, “Peter, this seems like a private conversation. Would you like me to go?”

 

Does Peter want him to leave? Loki was the one who helped him through a fucking mental breakdown. One of the worst he’d ever had since he was actually allowed to cry. Allowed to talk about what was making him feel the way he felt.

 

Loki takes Peter’s silence as a yes, stands up while snapping his book closed, and dusting himself off. Peter can’t bring himself to tell him to stay, and the fifteen year old just hopes the other won’t take it to personally. After a soft nudge to Peter’s knee, and a look at Natasha, Fenris joined Loki on the God’s walk to the door leading to the roof’s exit. 

 

Loki pauses by Natasha and says something that Peter doesn’t bother focusing enough to hear. He turns his direction back to Peter to give him a sharp nod of encouragement, and then he’s gone.

 

**-Natasha’s P.O.V-**

 

Natasha ignores her teammates noises of confusion when she walks out of the conference room. She couldn’t believe that she had let Peter’s enhanced senses slip her mind. She was supposed to be one of the best, and yet she had forgotten that important detail. A newbie’s mistake for someone who had trained her whole life.

 

She walks swiftly and with purpose to the nearest elevator. “FRIDAY?” Natasha aims to the ceiling of the elevator. 

 

“Yes Ms. Natasha?” FRIDAY responds. The AI’s tone seems more cold if possible, and Natasha resists the urge to raise her eyebrow.

 

“Where’s Peter?” The redhead asks.

 

“He is currently on the roof,” FRIDAY answers.

 

The assassins throat tightens with panic the she forces down. Despite her effort to swallow her worry, Natasha’s voice still comes out tight, “Take me to the roof then please, FRIDAY.”

 

Without an answer, Natasha feels the elevator start to rise. In the minute it took for her to get to her destination, she had managed to make sure her voice was even as ever, and that her face showed nothing but the looks of worry and concern that she felt deep in her soul.

 

When she finally makes her way to the door to the roof, she just pokes her head out first. When she sees that Peter is indeed sitting on the roof with a book by his side, she lets out a tiny breath of relief. She gives him a quick once over to make sure he’s injured, and is even more relieved when she finds that Peter isn’t injured.

 

Natasha squints her eyes slightly when her eyes rest on Loki. Old distrust rears its head when she sees the God, but she doesn’t act on it. “Hi Маленький паук,” She says. It’s an awkward conversation starter, but Natasha doesn’t know if there’s a decent way to bring the topic up. A flash of pain, and worry bursts through her when Peter doesn’t react to the nickname. The redhead sighs slightly, “You heard us then?”

 

She turns her head sharply when Loki clears his throat, and glares at the older male for interrupting the conversation. “Peter,” Loki says, unaffected by Natasha’s glare, “this seems like a private conversation. Would you like me to go?”

 

Peter’s face remains schooled blank, and Loki take it for an answer. He stands up and dusts himself off, before walking towards the door. The God stops, face protective and doesn’t even turn to face Natasha when he starts to speak in a low voice to her, “He think you all do not trust him. He believes he misinterpreted you actions as ones of comfort. This is not his mistake, and yet he believes it is. Fix it.”

 

Then, he’s turning back to give Peter a nod of encouragement, and he leaves with Fenris right behind him. 

 

Natasha walks to Peter, cursing everyone that was in the conference room including herself when Peter hunches in on himself. She stops about three feet away from the boy who looks so tiny, and sits criss cross. She takes a moment to actually  _ look  _ at Peter, and fights off a sad look when she notices how empty his eyes are. He’s staring at the ground just in front of her.

 

“Маленький паук, can you look at me please?” Natasha pleads. Peter doesn’t, and continues to stare at the ground. Natasha sighs but doesn’t fight the action. She knows that what little progress they’d made with Peter is gone now, and now they’re back to square one. “Peter, I’m so sorry, you never should have had to hear that conversation.”

 

Peter stays silent, but Natasha sees his lips twitch slightly, and knows he wants to say something. She winces internally when he doesn’t speak. 

 

“Peter say something, please,” Natasha asks. She wants to reach out and grab Peter in a sign of comfort, but knows that isn’t a good idea right now.

 

Peter opens his mouth, hesitating slightly before he says in a frighteningly emotionless voice, “It isn’t that you had the conversation,” He admits, “It’s that you never included me in it. I’m the only one who knows if I’m ready.”

 

Natasha nods her head then in agreement, “I know, Peter. I-  _ we’re all _ sorry that we didn’t think to ask you.”

 

Peter nods, looking out to the city. Natasha can see how much he wants to believe those words, how much the young boy wants to just put it all behind him, but can’t. “I… I  _ know _ , okay?”

 

“Know what, Peter?” Natasha gently encourages. 

 

Peter hesitates. Second guessing himself in a way that make Natasha know she’ll need to take some anger out on a punching bag or a trading dummy. “I know that I’ll never be… completely okay. Life is like that, life scars for life, and I- I  _ know _ that.” Natasha wants to hug him. “B-But that does not mean I can’t get better. I just- just want-  _ need  _ to know if this is the place where I can get better.”

 

Natasha really does reach out to grab Peter’s shoulder he flinches slightly, that fact making Natasha want to scream, but meekly look up to Natasha’s gaze. “You can get better here, Peter. We’ll all help you. This is your home Peter.”

 

Peter swallows and looks out to the city again, “Okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments make my day. I love seeing all of your reactions. I’m curious, what has been y’alls Favorite chapter and why?
> 
> Thanks for reading, until next time!


	23. That's Not Me

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

Peter knew it was time to go back inside when he starts to shiver. It’s reaching the end of September, but since they’re so high up, and the sun was starting to set, Peter can feel the more than slight cold. Peter never held back shivering, and stopped trying when he realized HYDRA never actually cared if he was. 

 

It was always dangerous for Peter if he got to cold. When he was nine, he’d made the mistake of surrendering to the drowsiness of the cold, and entered hibernation-like state. Long story short, HYDRA had not been happy when they managed to wake him up again at all.

 

Natasha must have noticed the slight shivering, as she gave a slightly forced, but gentle smile. “Come on,” She softly murmurs, “Let’s go inside, and get you something warm.”

 

Peter hesitates, but gets up anyways. He just wants to go to bed and stare at the ceiling until he enters a sleep like state. Peter knew if he went downstairs, he’d have to talk to everyone, or at least deal with  guilty glances, and awkward conversation topics. 

 

That was the last thing Peter wanted to go through right now.

 

“Can I just… Can I just go to bed?” Peter asked weakly. The day had been emotionally and mentally draining, and Peter was way too detached to handle what was supposed to be a deep conversation.

 

He was looking at the ground, but out of the corner of his eye he could see the slightly strained look on Natasha’s face, “Of course,  Маленький паук.”

 

Peter doesn’t know how to answer that, so he doesn’t. He stands up, book in hand, and walks to the door leading back inside. Natasha follows him silently, looking back outside before shutting the door and following him into the elevator. 

 

Peter keeps his eyes on the too white floor, and is about to step out of the elevator, but Natasha clears her throat to catch his attention. Peter slowly turns to look at the red head, her face soft, and worried. “We care about you, Peter. And we want you to feel safe and familiar here. Will you join us for breakfast tomorrow?”

 

Peter shrugs, turning his eyes back to the floor, and hugging himself, “I don’t know. I guess.”

 

“Sweet dreams, Маленький паук,” Natasha whispers, and softly pecks him on the forehead before stepping back.

 

Peter blinked, hurriedly turning so the woman wouldn’t see the tears lining his eyelids, and threatening to spill over. He shuffles to his room, barely taking his shoes off before he collapses onto his bed. He doesn’t bother pulling the blanket up, opting to just stare at the wall, letting his mind numb further. A few of tears slip down his cheeks, but nothing else falls. 

 

It takes a few hours for Peter to fall asleep, but eventually his eyes close, and his breath evens out to signal him being asleep. 

 

_ “No, please!” Wolf Spider’s prey pleads. It’s struggling in the ten year old’s grip, but because of the ropes tying him to a chair, and the knife the Spider is holding against his neck, his struggles don’t do much. The spider is crouched on the top of the chair behind the Prey,  _

 

_ “I’ll ask you one more time, and you better give me the answer I want,” The HYDRA interrogator growls, leaning threateningly over the metal table, “Where are the codes.” _

 

_ “I don’t- I don’t know!” The prey cries out. The interrogator looks the Wolf Spider. The Spider shakes his head to signal the man being untruthful, and presses the knife a bit harder, drawing blood. “You have one more chance to tell the truth. Where. Are. They?” _

 

_ The man lets out a whimper, but otherwise stays silent. His eyes are wide, and the Spider looks at the HYDRA official for orders. He knows that since the Prey didn’t comply he was supposed to make this slow. He also feels something stir in his gut, but he pushes it down so he can focus on it later.  _

 

_ The HYDRA official nods, and the Spider slides the neck just deep enough for it to be extremely painful, but he would have to bleed out for a couple minutes to be put out of its misery. The man grins sinisterly at The Spider who was watching the prey twitch and garble in his bindings, “Good work, Spider.” The man says.  _

 

_ The Spider nods, something akin to the pride he was receiving making him want to smile and- _

 

Peter wakes up with a sharp gasp, and he rolls out of bed with flailing limbs. He rolls over with a huff, and stares at the ceiling with wide eyes, as he tries to get his breathing back under control. ‘ _ I’m okay, I’m okay, I’m okay. That’s not me, it’s not me, it’s not me, it’s not  _ **_me_ ** _ - _ ’

 

Peter takes a trembling breath, and sits up to get his bearings. He tries to focus, but his skin feels itchy from where the blood stained when he was ten. He gets up on slightly shaky legs, and heads to the shower. By the time Peter’s done, his stomach starts to ache from hunger. Even though it’s the last thing he wants to do, Peter heads to the commons.

 

**-Wanda’s P.O.V-**

 

The common room is quiet. Tony, and Bruce were hanging out in the lab, while Sam had gone to the training room with Rhodey, Thor had gone sightseeing with Loki. Wanda is cuddling with Vision on the recliner in the commons when she hears the ding of the elevator. Wanda sits up, eagerly looking to see if it’s Peter that is entering the floor. To her glee, it is, but the smile that appeared, lessens slightly when she takes in Peter’s appearance. 

 

He’s still in the clothes from yesterday, though they are now wrinkled from tossing and turning throughout the night. The young boy has bags under his full eyes, and his hair is still slightly damp from a shower. His skin is pale, and eyes slightly puffy. He hadn’t cried over the night then, so Wanda guesses it’s from yesterday. The realization makes her heart ache slightly.

 

She forces herself to relax her features and posture, “Good Morning, Peter.” She wants to go up and give Peter a hug, and pepper him in apologies for not remembering his hearing earlier. She wants to, but knows from how Peter is trying to make himself small, that that’s probably not the best thing to do.

 

Everyone’s attention turns from whatever they were doing to the boy in pajamas. Wanda’s heart drops when Peter just nods and makes his way to sit on one of the tall chairs at the counter. She knows that any progress they’d made with Peter is probably gone, and that they’re back to square one. 

 

“Hey bud,” Clint says in a soft voice. “Want anything to drink?”

 

Peter just shakes his head, and stares at the counter. “I’ll start on some food,” Wanda offers with a smile to Peter.

 

It’s awkward, and it’s only a few minutes into Wanda making waffles that Steve says something. “Peter… can we talk? All of us?”

 

Wanda purses her lips, but doesn’t say anything. Steve had made his place in the matter clear yesterday, so if he says anything other than an apology to Peter then she’s going to drag Peter off to her room, and apologize there instead.

 

Peter just shrugs, and keeps his eyes on the counter. Bucky sits next to him, and slowly puts a calming and comforting hand on Peter’s back, “We’d like to apologize, Peter. It wasn’t fair of us to make a big decision without you.”

 

Steve nods, and Wanda can just  _ feel _ the worry coming off of Steve and Bucky rolling off in waves. She doesn’t even have to actively try to use her powers to tell. “I’m sorry, Peter. That wasn’t fair of us,” Steve adds. The blond tries to put a hand on Peter’s shoulder, but stops when Peter flinches back.

 

“You want to say something, Peter. I can tell. You can if you want to, it’s good to get things off your chest,” Bucky mumbles.

 

Peter opens and closes his mouth for a few seconds before he starts to speak, “I- I know that I’m not ready to go outside…” He starts, and Natasha purses her lips and Wanda can tell that she’s heard this before. Peter continues, glaring at the counter now, “But that not- it’s my choice. You say that I can make my own choices, yet you make the biggest one for me. 

 

“I’m the only one who might know that. I want to be able to at least help make my own decisions.”

 

Wanda can feel the unease coming off of Peter. “Of course, Pete. We should have done that in the beginning,” Bucky says softly.

 

“We’ll do that,” Steve says, regret clear in his voice, “We’re with you Peter. Till the end of the line.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys. I just couldn't bring myself to write last weekend. Also, I made my school play, and I have rehearsal literally everyday after school. So worth it. 
> 
> I've also hit a writers block, so if you have any ideas on what I should do for Peter getting close with the team again, I'm all ears.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	24. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go follow me on Tumblr ( semideadpanda). If enough people from this story do, then I'll start giving updates about this story there. Send me a message saying that you came from this story!
> 
> Hope y'all are ready for some angst, cause that's what's happening after this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Until next time!

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

Two days later it’s Tuesday again. Peter didn’t have it in him to argue with James about coming to the weekly meetup, so he didn’t. It was a surprise though, when James tossed him a sweater, and told him that they weren’t going to any of the normal rooms. 

 

“We understand that you don’t… quite think you’re ready yet to go outside yet with so many people,” James paused here to gauge Peter’s reaction. He continued when all he saw was a slightly confused gaze trained on him, “But that doesn’t mean that you should just stay cooped up in the tower. It isn’t healthy.”

 

Peter nodded slightly and followed the older man to the elevator. He still felt a little on edge, but James had always had his best interest in mind. Peter knew that the older man would  _ never _ intentionally put Peter at risk.

 

“So we decided to hold today’s hangout on the roof. We’re having a picnic today,” James said, smiling down at Peter. 

 

Peter just nodded. He had a faint understanding of what a picnic was, and it sounded like it would be a good idea. Although it was a little cold, but Peter couldn’t bring himself to worry about that. He had a sweater, so there was nothing to worry about.

 

Peter followed James to the entrance of the roof, and immediately fought the urge to curl in on himself when a sharp breeze flew past for a second, before everything calmed once again. He walked the direction James was, and nodded his greetings to Wanda and Natasha.

 

“Hello, Peter,” Wanda smiled, “Would you like some hot chocolate?”

 

Peter hesitated, then nodded. Hot chocolate sounded amazing right now. Natasha motioned for Peter to sit down on the empty seat cushion besides her, so Peter did. Wanda passed a styrofoam cup to Peter, and the young boy sucked in the warmth that radiated from the cup. He took a sip, pleasantly surprised to find mini marshmallows floating around the sweet liquid.

 

“Thank you,” Peter said after he took a sip.

 

Wanda smiled and nodded, then started to talk about the latest song she was working on learning. Then the topic switched to books, then movies, then a smug Natasha asking James how things were going with Steve, and Peter started to relax. 

 

“Hey, bud, you alright?” James asked, a light blush still coloring his cheeks from the recent questioning on his love life.

 

Peter noticed he was shivering slightly, but shook it off, “I’m okay.” The other looked at him with concern, but continued the previous topic once again. Wanda refilled Peter hot chocolate, and stuttered when the topic turned to her and Vision love life. James shifted closer to Peter, trying to share his body heat, and Peter, being grateful, didn’t move away.

 

Throughout the multiple different conversation, Peter had a feeling of sleepiness spread throughout his body. His shivering had stopped, and Peter chalked the sleepiness and lack of shivering up to the body warmth coming from James. 

 

It was only when a strangled gasp came out of someone’s mouth that he realized something might be wrong, “Peter!”

 

“Fuck,” A deep voice cursed. It took Peter longer than he would have liked for him to connect the voice to James. He struggled to open his eyes, and even when he did, everything was blurry and out of focus. “Peter, Peter focus buddy,” James said, lightly tapping him on the cheek with his flesh arm, “Tell us what’s going on so we can help.”

 

Peter wanted to smack and kick himself as familiarity of the situation settled in his bones. This was him going into hibernation. He didn’t even realize that it had been that cold, or that he’d been outside that long. He’d let his guard down.

 

“ Н-спящий режим. К ... к холоду,” Peter slurred. He was too drowsy to translate into English, so he was answering in Russian.

 

“No, Peter. Do  _ not _ fall asleep, stay awake, you hear me?” James ordered. Peter faintly realized that he was being picked up in a bridal carry, and felt James rush to the elevator, Wanda and Natasha on his heels.

 

Peter hummed, head lolling to the side as he focused on the steady rhythm of James’ heartbeat. The calming sensation spread through Peter, and was so comforting. Peter’s eyes began to close as he felt his breathing become slower-

 

“ _ Peter! _ ” James said sharply, “Do not close your eyes. That is an order.” There was a crack, and it felt like James shook when he said the last sentence, but Peter knew what an order was in this state, and he knew he had to follow it. He peeled his eyelids open. 

 

**-James’ P.O.V-**

 

When Wanda gasped Peter’s name on the rooftop, James had looked down expecting him to be asleep, or in a panic attack. Not with skin so pale that it looked like he was dying, not with eyes fluttering shut devoid of all emotion. Not with his breathing becoming so slow and shallow, it barely looked like Peter was breathing at all.

 

Not this. 

 

“Fuck,” James cursed, his voice trembling slightly, “Peter. Peter focus buddy.” The older man shifted to kneel in front of Peter, supporting almost all of his weight by holding onto his shoulders. He lightly tapped Peter to get his attention before speaking, “Tell us what’s going on so we can help.”

 

It took three long seconds before Peter slurred out his answer in thick Russian,  _ “H-Hibernation. To… to cold,” _ He answered. Peter slumped forward, and would have fallen if James hadn’t been holding him. He was blinking rapidly, as if trying to stay awake, but he couldn’t. 

 

James cursed in his head and swallowed down his panic as Wanda and Natasha jumped up, prepared for action. “No, Peter. Do  _ not _ fall asleep, stay awake you hear me?” James tucked his arms under Peter’s neck and knees, and rushed to the elevator. Faintly, he processed Natasha ordering FRIDAY to get Bruce to medical, but all of his focus was on the boy who was no longer shivering in his arms.

 

He felt Peter hum, and lolled his head to rest over James’ heart. He glanced down to see Peter’s eyes start to flutter shut, and panic seized his heart. “ _ Peter! _ Do not close your eyes,” His voice shook slightly as he said the next words, guilt coursing through his veins at what he was about to do, “That is an order.”

 

As much as it pained him to say, the words worked, as Peter groaned slightly, but opened his eyes. His breathing was becoming faint, but his eyes were no longer closed. Albeit, his eyes were still glazed over, it was still process.

 

“Bruce!” He yelled as the doors opened. James, Wanda, and Natasha slipped through the doors, before they were completely opened. 

 

“I’m here, I’m here. What-“ Bruce froze when he saw a limp Peter in a panicking James’ arms. He rushed over, meeting the group in the middle, “What happened?” He shined a light in Peter eyes.

 

“We don’t know,” Wanda gasped out, “I saw him like this. He said he was going into hibernation.”

 

Bruce’s eyes widened, “Must have been to cold. Spiders can’t thermoregulate.”

 

Natasha, Wanda, and James froze as Bruce ordered James to lay Peter down on one of the beds. “We need to slowly warm him up, anything to quick could send him into shock,” Bruce informed as he rushed around the room. 

 

James nodded and rushed to take his jacket off and lay it over Peter. With a small moment of hesitation, he climbed onto the bed with the boy and hugged him close to share his body heat. “Hey buddy,” He mumbled, rubbing his flesh thumb in circles over the back of Peter’s hand. “You gotta stay awake. You can’t go to sleep.”

 

Peter whined and mumbles some slurred Russian. “English, Pete. It’ll help you wake up.”

 

It took a second of fluttering eyes, but Peter answered in heavily accented English, “‘M tired.” 

 

James gulped and watched as Natasha laid a heating blanket over Peter and tucked him in. She pushed a strand of hair away from Peter’s eyes (He really needed a haircut) and mumbled, “I know, Маленький паук, but you need to stay awake. It’s very important.” Natasha left.

 

“‘T’s a or’er,” Peter struggled to say.  _ ‘It’s an order,’ _ Peter would have said if he was alright. James felt guilt burn through his veins. 

 

“Yeah, bud. You know I wouldn’t order you around if it wasn’t important,” James mumbled, holding Peter closer. 

 

Peter only hummed in response.

 

It was a few hours later, while James was still holding Peter close while Natasha, Wanda, and Bruce sat tensely in chairs around the room, when Peter came back. 

 

He moaned, “James…”

 

“I’m here, Pete. I’m right here,” He said. 

 

“Can I go to sleep now?” Peter asked. He looked exhausted, but James could tell that he was more aware than earlier. 

 

After a soft nod from Bruce, James nodded with a smile, “Yeah Pete. You can sleep now. When you wake up, you’ll have the best hot chocolate you’ve ever tasted waiting for you.”

 

Peter hummed with a small smile, and snuggled closer to James. Soon, he was fast asleep.

 

And James felt like he could breath again.

 


	25. He Couldn't Move

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

Peter was cold. Cold and tired, and in a bed that wasn’t his normal. He shivered slightly, and shuffled closer to the warm object next to him. There was a deep chuckle from the object, “G’morning to you too, Peter.” 

 

That was James’ voice. Even with his tired mind, Peter knew whos voice that was. He peeled his eyes open slowly, and was met with the sight of James’s metal chest. Peter sat up quickly, immediately regretting it when the room seemed to spin around. 

 

The bed Peter, and embarrassingly enough James as well, was laying on was half up. He was in the infirmary, and had been snuggled into James’ side. The lights made Peter slightly dizzy, and the smell seemed to assault Peter’s senses.

 

“Woah there, Peter, slow down,” James eased. Standing up by the side of Peter’s bed and gently pushing Peter back to lay down. “You need to take it slow.”

 

“What…” Peter whispered out hoarsely. His voice was cracking, and his throat dry. He cleared his throat and rasped out, “What happened?”

 

James winced, “What do you last remember?”

 

For a second, Peter panicked. Thinking that somehow the Wolf Spider in him had awoken once again, and hurt someone. Then memories of going up on the roof, seemed to come through the cracks of Peter’s foggy mind. He croaked out his answer, “Cold.”

 

The older man gave Peter a cup of lukewarm water, and waited until Peter finished it to continue. He let out a strained smile, “Yeah, Bruce said you almost went into hibernation,” James’ smile faded, “You really worried all of us. Are you okay?”

 

Peter blinked at James before nodding, “I’m fine. Sorry I worried all of you.”

 

James shook his head, “Don’t apologize. Just… just next time tell one of us when you’re hurt. Please, Pete.”

 

“Y-Yeah,” Peter mumbled, shell-shocked that someone cared this much, “I’ll tell you guys next time.”

 

James smiled slightly at that, his eyes showing a slight shimmer of relief, and Peter couldn’t help but smile softly back. A second later, there was a knock at the door, and Peter tensed. His tired state still made his mind groggy, and his reactions slow, but he still tensed like he usually would.

 

“It’s Wanda,” The familiar and comforting voice said from behind the door, “May I come in?”

 

Peter nodded when James looked at him, and James answered, “Come on in, Wanda.”

 

The redhead walked in, smiling softly and holding a large mug, “Hi, Peter. I brought you some hot chocolate to help you warm up.”

 

Peter smiled as he took the mug, “Thank you.” There was conversation for a few minutes until Natasha walked in after a knock.

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Natasha greeted with a nod, “But we’ve all been called for a mission. Bruce, Vision, and Rhodey are staying with Peter.”

 

Peter felt his heart sink. Of course he knew that the others would be called out on a mission. It had only been a matter of time, but the thought of something happening to any of them made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

 

“How long’s the mission?” Wanda asked with a small frown and a worried crinkle of her eyebrows.

 

“Shouldn’t be too long. Fury found a few things out, and is sending us to take care of it. We’re getting debriefed on the way there,” Natasha explained. Her eyes scanned Peter over. Looking to see how Peter was holding up from his near-hibernation, or on how he was feeling about almost everyone going out, he didn't know.

 

James nodded, “Alright. Be there soon.”

 

Wanda smiles at Peter as she stood, and shook up Peter’s already disheveled hair before walking out with a soft goodbye. 

 

Once the door was closed, James turned to fully look at Peter, worry clear in his eyes. “Are you alright with us going?” He asked.

 

Peter shrugged, it didn’t matter if Peter was okay with it or not. James and the others would leave even if Peter had answered no. “I’ll be fine,” Peter replied instead, “You’ll be back.”

 

James chuckled, then nodded in confirmation, “We’ll all be back. We wanted to introduce you to the Harry Potter movies, but this kind of sets those plans back.”

 

Peter smiles softly, “Then we’ll watch them when you all come back.” 

 

James nodded and stood up. He put a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “Get some rest, Peter. You need to heal.”

 

Peter nodded, and settled back under his blankets. He closed his eyes, and was asleep before James even closed the door to his room.

 

It was a restful sleep until Peter was awakened by loud bangs. The teen opened his eyes, and was confused when only the emergency lights were on. “FRIDAY?” Peter mumbled, still half asleep from healing. 

 

There was no answer, and Peter snapped awake when the sound of bullets reached his ears. “FRIDAY?” Peter asked a bit louder. Still no answer, and Peter’s spider sense crawled up his spine.

 

Peter went to go check if the door was locked, but as soon as he stood up he felt his sense flare a second to late. He dodged about five darts, but was still too sluggish to escape the other three. He landed on the ground with a thump, and couldn’t even flinch when the door slammed open. People dressed in a terrifyingly familiar black uniform with guns broke through the window, files out of the vents, and stormed through the door. They all piled in until fifteen people with guns aimed at Peter stood tense at the collapsed teen.

 

There was a tense silence until a voice from one of their coms reached Peter’s ears. Even if everything sounded like Peter was floating underwater, he could still make out the voice on the other line say,  _ “Iron Patriot and Hulk are in custody. Bring in the Spider.” _

 

“Copy that,” the man in front of Peter responded. He approached Peter, reaching from behind him to get the enforced cuffs. Peter wanted to fight back, wanted to struggle as the man put the cuffs on too tightly. He wanted to fight his way out and to Rhodey, Vision, and Bruce, because they had been  _ captured _ and it was all just to get to  _ him _ .

 

But he didn’t move. Just let the soldiers manhandle him into a position that made it easier for them to drag him. His head lolled and when he finally found the ability to twitch a finger, one of the soldier injected him with whatever made him this droopy in the first place. Peter slumped, and the last thing he saw was Rhodey and Bruce’s wise eyes as the soldiers threw Peter into a cage on the jet.

 

**-Steve’s P.O.V-**

 

It was a four hour trip to the Philippines in the high speed, Quinjet. Apparently, Fury had found another HYDRA base, and thought that it was a good idea to send out the Avengers. Things were still a little tense since the argument, but the worst had been forgiven already when Peter had talked about his side.

 

“ETA is fifteen minutes,” Natasha announces from the front, “Get ready for a fight.”

 

Everyone nodded, and began strapping on their weapons, or in Tony’s case going over the diagnostics of the suit, when Tony started mumbling to himself. 

 

“Everything alright, Stark?” Sam asked as he strapped on his wings.

 

“FRIDAY isn’t responding,” Tony explained, “Baby Girl, everything alright?” Tony’s face was an obvious sign that the A.I. still hadn’t responded.

 

Steve was about to ask Tony if he knew what was going on, when the Quinjet tilted dangerously to the right. Steve stumbled to catch his balance, his mind flashing to before the ice when a metal hand grounded him. “You alright, Stevey?” His friend asked.

 

Steve nodded shakily, “What's going on up there, Romanoff?”

 

“We’ve been seen. HYDRA knows we’re here,” Natasha explained through gritted teeth. She ducked under another plane, and growled, “I can’t make a safe landing like this, you’re going to have to-”

 

Something hit the left wing, and suddenly the plane was dropping. Steve’s breath hitched, and everything seemed to go slow. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. He was going down, and he would crash and there was no way he would survive another-

 

“Steve!” Bucky yelled as he threw himself on top of the blond. His metal arm latched onto one of the seats to ground the both of them as Natasha led them through a rough landing. When the plane finally pulled to a stop, Bucky helped Steve get up with a concerned look. Steve nodded back that he was fine and looked around to the rest of the team. “Everyone alright?” He asked. The opening hatch had been ripped off sometime during the crash land.

 

There was a chorus of affirmative groans, and Steve looked to see Natasha walking to make sure everyone was alright. “What just happened?” Tony asked. He had stepped out of his armor as to check if he could fix FRIDAY from the outside. 

 

“There were too many missiles to dodge. It clipped the left wing,” Natasha explained.

 

“Yeah, I got that,” Tony replied dryly, “But how did they know we were here? This Quinjet is state of the art. It’s made to be stealthy.”

 

“What are you trying to say?” Clint asked.

 

“What I’m trying to say, is that they were waiting for us. But I don’t get how they knew we were-”

 

“And you aren’t going to get it,” A voice said from the opening hatch.

 

Steve turned just in time to see Zemo behind about twenty HYDRA-men with guns aimed at them. He didn’t even have time to move before they all fired twice, and three darts lodged into his chest. Steve felt his knees buckle, and collapsed to the ground. The last thing he saw was Bucky collapse in front of him, and a smirking Zemo before his vision faded into nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh it's been a week. I got my phone stolen at school, so I have to wait until Tuesday for another one. Good thing is, I rocked my Wonder Woman costume during Character Day on Spirit Week.
> 
> I'm not entirely happy with how this chapter turned out, but I didn't want to make y'all wait another week for an update. 
> 
> Hope you all were pleasently tortured with this chapter. Until next time!


	26. He Screamed

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

_ Peter opened his eyes to darkness. He blinked them rapidly, trying to blink away the darkness, but it didn’t work. Panic started to uncurl in his stomach, but it paused when he noticed he wasn’t lying on a hard, cold wall or floor. The ground felt like water. As if he was just floating in a vast darkness of water with no end.  _

 

_ Peter shifted, surprised when he didn’t actually sink. The water somehow felt solid even if it rippled when he moved. He felt a bit dizzy when he started to slowly stand, expecting to sink into the dark depth, but not doing so.  _

 

_ “Hello?” Peter called out. His voice just echoed around him, getting farther and farther away from him before he couldn’t hear it anymore even with his enhanced hearing. Peter took a hesitant step, and started walking in a random direction when he didn’t randomly sink into the water.  _

 

_ “Is anyone here?” Peter tried again. This time focusing his hearing for anything that his voice could bounce off of. He exhaled sharply when his voice just carried until he couldn’t hear it anymore.  _

 

_ He kept walking in the vein attempt that he’d come across something helpful, his hearing open to anything that could help him get out of this place.  _

 

_ Peter jumped when he heard a whisper seeming to surround him. “Hello?” He yelled, looking around rapidly, and spinning to try and find where the voice was originating from. _

 

_ ‘Peter…’ _

 

_ ‘Hold him down!’ _

 

_ ‘My precious baby…’ _

 

_ ‘Get him out of my sight!’ _

 

_ ‘Your name is Wolf Spider-’ _

 

_ ‘You know what happens when you fail-’ _

 

_ ‘Peter-’ _

 

_ ‘Peter-’ _

 

_ ‘Peter-’ _

 

_ The voices seemed to grow louder and louder as they enveloped him, and made his breathing quicken. The world seemed to spin, as he kept looking around with wide, fear filled eyes. He dropped to his knees, ripples flowing around him, and covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. “Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up-” Peter whispered over and over again.  _

 

_ Suddenly, all the voices stopped. The only thing Peter could hear, being his panting breaths. He opened his eyes, snapping his head up when he saw someone standing there. “James?” He croaked out, shocked at finally seeing something else other than nothing. _

 

_ “Peter,” The older man said, “What have you done?” _

 

_ Peter made a wounded and confused noise in the back of his throat, “What…?”  _

 

_ “What have you  _ done _?” James repeated. Peter blinked, and choked when he opened his eyes again. James was bloody, and bruised. There was a knife right in his heart, and his skin was pale.  _

 

_ “No, no, no, this wasn’t me. James I promise-” Peter gasped when something cold grabbed onto his legs. He looked down, and almost gasped when he saw what had grabbed him. Half a dozen black, pitch black hands that had erupted out of the watery floor had grabbed him. More popped out from around him, and started to grab at his arms. He tried to fight them off, but only succeeded at falling onto his back side, “James- James, help me!” _

 

_ When Peter looked back up to James he found all of the Avengers as well. All of them were in similar shape as James, some with a bullet wound in their forehead, sliced necks, or multiple harpoons sticking out of their midsections. None of them helped, just standing there, and watching with blank faces.  _

 

_ “Help me, please!” Peter begged, letting out a muffled scream when one of the hands covered his mouth. He screamed, finally being pulled under the cold water. He could still see the others, although now they were looking down at him.  _

 

_ Peter screamed once more, bubbles floating up as he choked on the water. His vision was slowly starting to grow dark. The last thing he saw was the Avengers smiling before- _

 

Peter gasped as he opened his eyes and surged up. His heartbeat speeding up as he took in his dark surroundings. He loosened his grip, and surged forward, slamming onto another wall to his right.  _ ‘No,’ _ He thought,  _ ‘Not here, not again.’ _

 

He released his grip once again, and slammed onto another wall. “No, no, no, I can’t be here again. I can’t be back,” He gasped out, releasing his grip just to slam into another wall for the third time.

 

He turned, and scratched at the wall for an exit. For a door, or an opening, or something that would get him out, because Peter could not be back in this  _ hell _ again. He felt his fingernails crack, as he let out a pitiful whimper. 

 

He slowly slid down to what he thought was the ground, and curled into himself. It was dark, and he couldn’t hear anything, and it was too quiet, and to dark-

 

Light shown through the door, revealing that Peter was upside down on the ceiling. “Ah, Spider,” The chilling voice of Zemo drawled in Russian, “Nice to have you back. Enjoy your vacation?”

 

Peter just glared silently at the man.

 

The man tutted, “Oh, Spider. You seem to have forgotten how to treat those who own you.”

 

“You do not own me,” Peter replied back in Russian, “Nobody owns me.”

 

Zemo squinted his eyes and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face in a melodramatic sort of way, “Oh, Spider, what are we going to do with you?”

 

Peter shivered at the implications, “Go ahead and kill me. You’ll lose the best weapon you’ve ever had.”

 

Zemo smirked, “Oh, Spider-” Peter tensed as Zemo brought the whistle into Peter’s line of sight, “We aren’t going to kill the you.” His smirk dropped, leaving a blank, deadly expression behind, “We’re going to kill  _ Peter _ .”

 

Then he blew the whistle.

 

**-Tony’s P.O.V-**

 

When Tony woke up, he woke up slowly. There was a headache that reminded him of a hangover, and it felt like both his hands and feet were asleep. He blinked rapidly to clear the fuzziness from his vision, and looked around to take in his surroundings. 

 

He was chained to a wall by his wrists, those being held high abound his head. The chains were made out of vibranium, most likely stolen, and the wall opposite of the ones he was chained to was made of thick glass. 

 

“Tony? You awake?” A voice asked from his left.

 

The inventor looked to his side, finding Steve, Wanda, and Natasha to his left, and Sam, Clint, and Bucky to his right. Clint and Sam were just starting to wake up as well. They were all chained with vibranium cuffs as well, and Wanda even had on a mutation blocking coller. “What’s going on?” He asked, shifting to get into a more comfortable position. 

 

“We were ambushed,” Steve explained, “A few minutes before you woke up, Zemo entered. He explained things to us.”

 

“Explained?” Tony repeated with an arched brow, “What things did he explain?” 

 

“That’s one sided glass apparently,” Natasha answered, “It’s so we can, ‘ _ Watch the show’  _ as Zemo put it.”

 

Tony was about to say something else when a panel slid open to reveal four HYDRA agents carrying two figures that looked familiar. Two agents raised their guns, while the other two chained the new figures to the wall as well.

 

“No…” Clint mumbled when he saw who it was. 

 

“Rhodey? Bruce?” Tony struggles in his chains, desperate to go check on his friends. “Hey, wake up. Move, do something.”

 

Sam, the person closest to the two, moved his leg to nudge them, “Wakey, wakey, guys.”

 

The two groaned, “What-“ Rhodey started before he tried to shoot forward, “No!”

 

“Woah, Rhodes, calm down,” Tony said, wanting to be closer to his friends to help comfort them, “You’re okay.”

 

“No- They- Peter!” Rhodes stumbled over his words, but everyone got the gist of what he was saying. 

 

Peter. HYDRA attacked while the rest were at a mission, and they had Peter. Tony’s heart stopped, what were they going to do with him? Turn him back into a weapon? No, Tony wasn’t going to let them. The boy was so close to getting the programming out of his head. Tony was going to call Shuri and T’Challa when they got back from the mission. Peter couldn’t go back.

 

“Peter?” James asked, eyes wide and voice hard, “What happened to Peter?” Tony knew that James knew what happened to Peter, but the metal armed man also needed to be told.

 

“They took him,” Bruce exhaled, eyes wide, “They gassed the tower, and they took him from us. We were unprepared. Caught off guard.”

 

Multiple questions filled Tony’s brain. How did they get the gas in? How did they turn off FRIDAY? How did they bypass Tony’s security? What about Vis-

 

Tony along with everyone else looked through the glass when they saw movement. They billionaire breathing hitched when he saw two guards pulling Peter into the room, and two other guards follow with their weapons trained on the teen. Peter has seen better days. There were bags under his eyes, and his skin was pale. His lip was split, and his hair a mess. He was still dressed in his grey sweats, and one of Tony’s MIT sweatshirts.

 

When Peter notices the chair in the middle his eyes widened in true terror, and Tony would have something if not for the chains around his wrist. The boy tried to stumble back, and when one of the guns pressed on Peter’s back, he ducked. Dropping to his knees, he swept a leg to trip the two guard that had the guns aimed at him, and elbowed another in the groin. 

 

Peter’s brown eyes looked around the room frantically, and when guard number four grabbed Peter from under his arms in a sloppy attempt to restrain him, Peter’s eyes grew a rabid look to them. He turned and Tony had a small second to see two small fangs plunge into the man's collarbone before Peter took his fangs out and pushed him away. 

 

The guard collapsed to the ground, shaking and starting to sweat and mumble. Peter looked at him with wide eyes, before turning to the door when he suddenly fell to his knees. He scratched at his ears, and Tony’s heart broke at the whines that escaped the small teen. 

 

Zemo walked in then, three more guards following him, and with a small silver whistle in his hand. It looked like a dog whistle, and Tony growled at the item. Knowing that that’s what was making Peter react like this. 

 

Zemo glances at the shaking man on the ground. He had started to bleed from his nose and ears, and Tony shivered. This is what the kid’s venom did to people? Zemo made a gesture, and said something in Russian to a couple of the men, who proceeded to help the poisoned man out of the room. Zemo blew the whistle once more, while another man went up from behind Peter, and slipped something over his mouth.

 

The item looked like a surgical mask, except it was black and large enough to cover Peter’s entire lower face. The edges were sharp metal, and dug into Peter’s skin. 

 

“Peter…” Wanda breathed, the first out of the group to find their voice after what just happened. 

 

Bucky cursed in a different language, and struggled in his chains, “Pete, no.”

 

Two guards dragged Peter into the chair in the middle of the room and strapped him in. Peter shook his head slightly, as if trying to clear his thoughts.

 

“Желание,” Zemo started and Peter shook his head harder, whining against his mask.

 

“Ген, Взрыв,” Zemo continued, as Peter started to struggle. Tony watched in muted horror at what was happening in front of him. Paralyzed at what was going on.

  
  


“Звезда, Пять, Приручить-” Peter yelled as he pulled one bloody wrist out of its restraints. Tony remembered the wounds on his wrists and ankles from when Peter first arrived to live with them.

  
  


“Два, Потерял-” Peter broke out of another restraint, gasps coming from behind his gag. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bucky hyperventilating and shaking.

  
  


“Восемь-” Peter managed to stand up, eyes wild, as he clawed at his last wrist restraint. Tony felt a spark of hope that Peter could do it. He could stop what was about to happen.

  
  


“Активов,” Zemo finished, just as Peter got the last restraint off. Tony’s hopes crashed as Peter stood straight up, his eyes blank, and bridge of his nose slightly bloody from the gag digging into it when Peter struggled.

 

“No…” Tony heard Wanda whimper, “Peter…”

 

Zemo motioned for one of the guards to remove the gag, and they did so cautiously. Sharply moving away when they were finished. Through that, Peter didn’t move. He did my react, didn’t since when the metal edge was taken out of the new cut on his nose. 

 

“Wolf Spider?” Zemo asked, eyes in a wary squint as he looked over Peter as if he was a piece of meat.

 

The team sucked in a breath when Peter replied. His voice empty and lifeless, “Ready to comply.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is the longest chapter yet. I'm oddly proud of this chapter and all the pain I'm putting the characters through. 
> 
> Anyways, the play is the week, and I'm excited. This means that I might not be able to update the next chapter next weekend, but I'll try. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	27. Spider, Kill

**-Wolf Spider’s P.O.V-**

 

The man that the Spider had come to call his Boss stood in front of him with a wicked smile. To his side was the man who had taken the gag off of him, trembling minutely with large eyes. There were two other soldiers around the room, both staring warily at The Spider with their hands clenched around their weapons. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, The Spider saw a wall that looked different from the others. One-sided glass, he recognized. 

 

“Welcome back, Wolf Spider,” his boss announced, arms opening in a grand gesture. The Spider felt confusion throughout his body at the man’s words. Back? Does that mean he had left?

 

Instead of saying this, he knew better then to voice his thoughts, he stared blankly at his boss with his back straight, shoulders back, and chin leveled. A position he knew his boss liked. 

 

His boss smiled and mumbled, “There he is…” Then continued louder, “Mission report, August 30th of this year.”

 

The Spider felt the memory surface without trying, and responded in a robotic tone, “August 30, mission report. Mission: Take out Avengers. Where: Avengers compound, New York. Status: Incomplete.” He hadn’t completed the mission? He would have shivered in fear if he had any less control over his body.

 

“Repeat status for me, Spider,” His boss growled, smile disappearing completely.

 

“Status: Incomplete,” Wolf Spider repeated. Anticipation for the punishment he knew that was coming started in his stomach. How had he not completed the mission? What had happened?

 

His boss tsked, “Now you know how I feel about failing missions, don’t you?” 

 

The Spider turned his gaze to the floor, and tilted his face down some. He knew  _ exactly _ how his boss felt about failed missions.

 

“Luckily you haven’t failed just yet. Your mission is just incomplete.”

 

What? 

 

“Now, I’m going to give you one more chance, just the one, to complete your mission,” His boss continued. The man nodded his head to the two guards that were guarding the door, and guard one moved to the one-sided glass wall while guard two moved towards the Spider.

 

Guard two heald out the Spider’s uniform, and the Spider quickly changed without revealing anything. Years of practice in doing so coming in handy. He clipped his web-shooters on, finally completing the uniform, and went to stand at attention once more.

 

Zemo nodded to guard one, whose hand was hovering over a keypad, and the guard pressed the code in. The glass disappeared into the floor, revealing a chained up group of heroes. The Spider tilted his head at the group. One of the females,  _ Scarlet Witch _ a part of his mind whispered, had on a power restraining collar and had tears running down her face. Another, one with a metal arm, made the Spider squint his eyes in a calculating glare. The others were looking at the Spider with wide eyes, faces pale with shock or fear the Spider didn’t know.

 

“Spider,” His boss called out to him making the Spider turn back to face him, “We have your prey caught in a web.  _ Do not fail _ .”

 

The Spider nodded and turned to start walking to his prey. “Fuck- Peter  _ no _ snap out of it,” The metal armed man started, voice hard. He was going to go first, the Spider decided. 

 

“Oh Spider,” his boss mused. The Spider stopped and turned his head slightly to signal that he was listening. “I see you’re going for the traitor first? Why don’t you draw that one out.”

 

The Spider nodded, and once again started to walk to his prey. “Peter, kid-” Stark started, “This isn’t you come on. I know you’re in there Pete, come back to us.” There was that strange stirring in the Spider’s gut again, and the soldier turned swiftly and punched the older man’s face to get him to shut up. He gave the bruised man a warning look before turning back to his original prey. 

 

“Peter-” The Spider cut off whatever the metal armed man with a swift kick to the ribs. 

 

**-Bucky’s P.O.V-**

 

Bucky groaned as he felt his ribs start to bruise from the kick. He had forgotten how strong the kid was when he wasn’t holding back. “Peter,” he gasped out, “This isn’t you.”

 

An uppercut to the chin.

 

“You’re not the Wolf Spider. This isn’t you,” Bucky continued. He could hear the others also trying to knock Peter out of it, but he knew that the only person Peter would listen to right now would be Zemo… and him. Although Peter wasn’t  _ listening _ to what he wasn’t, but maybe he’d listen to what he was-  _ is _ .

 

Left hook to the eye.

 

“You’re Peter Parker. Fifteen-”

 

Punch.

 

“You like waffles with a sinful amount of syrup-”

 

Kick.

 

“You like reading fiction books, and helping Tony and Bruce in the lab.”

 

His finger throbbed where Peter stepped on it. 

 

“You like kids and playing Jenga with them-”

 

Right hook to the cheekbone. He could hear the others practically yelling. Didn’t they get that Peter couldn’t hear them? 

 

“You have nightmares, but that’s okay. We always eat waffles after because that’s your comfort food.”

 

Another kick to his stomach.

 

“You hate the cold, but like going up to the rooftop.”

 

A pause- maybe it was finally working. 

 

“Every Wednesday you hang out with me, Nat, and Wanda. You braid hair even if you’re worried you’ll pull to tight, but you never do. You like listening to music, and hanging out with dogs because you’ve always wanted one.” Bucky looked Peter right in the eye, “You told me that when I was here too.”

 

Peter blinked, and Bucky could see his eyebrows wrinkle in confusion. 

 

“We used to trade stories to pass the time, and I taught you Morse code, and we kept each other sane.”

 

Peter blinked rapidly, fists clenched at his side.

 

“You’re Peter Parker,” Bucky repeated in a choked voice. There was something else in Peter’s eye, something other than the sickening blankness that was there.

 

Zemo must have sensed that his plan was falling apart, because he growled out an order that made Bucky tense and his teammates shout in objection, “Wolf Spider, end it.”

 

Whatever look that had been in Peter’s eyes before disappeared. The cold, blank look reappearing once more. He flicked his right wrist, making the knife slide out, and looked Bucky straight in the eye. There was a flicker of something, and Bucky knew he still had a chance. “Peter, it’s okay. We’re not mad. We’re scared  _ for _ you. We’re worried  _ for _ you. Come back to us, Pete.”

 

Peter raised his blade, and Bucky looked the kid right in the eye. He tried to convey the care, and forgiveness in his gaze. He tried to let Peter know that  _ he didn’t blame him _ and  _ this wasn’t his fault _ . 

 

The blade moved forward…

 

and never hit. 

 

Bucky looked down at the blade in surprise, breathing a sigh in relief when he saw that it had stopped half an inch away. The knife trembled in Peter’s grasp, and Bucky’s heart squeezed when he looked up at Peter. 

 

They young boys face was still blank, but his  _ eyes _ . His eyes were a whirlwind of emotion. Defiance and terror mixing in his brown eyes. Tears dropped silently down his cheeks as the boy shook. His eyes burning at the top of the blade.

 

“Come on, Peter. You got this. Come back to us,” Bucky encouraged. 

 

There was a tense silence before Zemo broke the silence once more. Shouting the orders that froze Bucky’s core. “Spider, kill! I order you to  _ kill! _ ”

 

Peter looked back up to Bucky, “I’m sorry.” Quicker than anyone could stop him, Peter raised the knife up to his own right shoulder, and sliced down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, and you thought the cliff hangers were over. I loved your reactions to the last chapter, they were hilarious. 
> 
> Also??? Stan Lee???? I thought he was immortal????
> 
> Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	28. Save You

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It really hurt.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-Natasha’s P.O.V-**

 

If Natasha had and of her bobby pins in her hair she would have broken out long ago, and kicked Zemo’s ass. She knew that Peter was more than capable of kicking the guards’  _ and _ Zemo’s ass, but there was that  _ fucking whistle _ . 

 

Natasha had tried, oh how she had tried to talk some sense into Peter like the others had, but he didn’t hear them. He didn’t listen or pay attention, and Natasha knew how that was. To feel so centered in on the mission that you were given that you that you didn’t focus on anything else. Like it was just you and your mission.

 

You and your prey.

 

Natasha knew what Peter was going to do before it happened. She saw the fight in his eyes turn into steely resolve as he whispered the apology, and turned the knife on himself. She watched with hitched breath as her  Маленький паук sliced himself from the right shoulder all the way to the left side of his hip.

 

Someone had screamed. Natasha had felt the pure agony the rolled off Wanda and she cried out in anguish. She heard everyone’s yells of horror, and saw the disbelieving look in Bucky’s wide eyes. She froze. This wasn’t real. This couldn’t have happened. Peter wouldn’t kill himself just to stop himself, would he? Natasha despised how unsure she was.

 

She zeroed in on Peter’s falling body, having to hold back a flinch at the thump it made when it hit the floor. The uniform was already soaking in blood, and the hood had slipped off of his head when he hit the ground to show his messy hair. The stench of blood stung Natasha’s nose, and she tugged sharply at her bonds.

 

That was her Маленький паук. He wasn’t allowed to die like this in this place. He wasn’t allowed to die right in front of his family as they did nothing. As the were helpless to  _ do  _ anything.

 

He wasn’t allowed to die,  _ period. _

 

Her team shouted. The broken chorus of  _ ‘Peter!’ _ ,  _ ‘No!’ _ , and  _ ‘kid!’ _ filling the air as Peter didn’t move. He was going to die if he didn’t get medical attention soon. She could hear everyone struggle to reach out to Peter-  _ their _ Peter as he bled out. 

 

Cruel laughter filled the air, making Natasha look at Zemo, the source of the laughter, “Oh,  _ that  _ was a surprise. He’s never done something like that before.”

 

Natasha darted her eyes over to Bucky. He was pale, breaths coming out in gasps as he just stared with wide eyes at Peter. His gaze was lost, as if he wasn’t in the room anymore. His nostrils were flaring in the attempt to get air into his lungs. Natasha had no idea what could be going through his mind. In all honesty, she wasn’t sure if she even wanted to know what was going on in his mind. 

 

Natasha turned her sharp gaze back to Zemo as he started to speak to one of the guards, “Make sure you get one of the scientists to make a note of what The Wolf Spider did. We’re going to need to make sure we get all of the subject’s flaws in before an attempt on making another.”

 

There was a growl, and Natasha knew it was Sam as he spoke up, “Another?” His breathy voice was all Natasha needed to hear to know he was still in shock. 

 

Zemo alum on his heels as he typed in his phone and walked in their direction, “Oh yes. A specimen as great as The Spider here… we would have to be fools to not take a chance in making more.”

 

“He isn’t a  _ specimen _ ,” Bruce growled. His face was green, but for some reason he wasn’t Hulking out. That was something she’d have to ask about. “He’s a human being, not just some  _ experiment _ for you to poke and prod.”

 

“Ah- that’s where you are incorrect, Dr. Banner. Once his parents sold him to us, all The Spider became was something for us to…  _ ‘Poke and Prod’ _ as you put it.”

 

“His parents sold…” Tony started, but trailed off in disbelief as he shook his head. The inventor’s eyes trailed back to Peter and Natasha noticed as Tony’s jaw clenched and his fists curled into tight balls.

 

“Indeed they did. A great donation to science it was. We paid a fine price for him,” Zemo sent a disgusted look to Peter as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. “Shame he had to go and kill himself.”

 

Natasha sharply tuned her head when she heard the sudden movement of chains. His cheeks had taken on a furious red tint. “Do not talk about him like that,” He seethed through his teeth, “Don’t you  _ dare _ talk about him like that.”

 

“Or what, Soldier?” Zemo teased with a smirk on his face, “You can’t do anything but watch, Soldier. You couldn’t do anything as we messed with you, couldn’t do anything as we messed with the Spider, can’t do anything as he bleeds out right in front of you, won’t be able to do anything but  _ watch _ as we kill every single one of your teammates  _ slowly _ and  _ painfully _ before we turn to you. Just so you can go through the experience of being broken into  _ again _ , and this time no one will be able to save you as you-”

 

Natasha turned her head to protect herself as best as she could from the explosion as the door. The metal door clanged to the ground. Electricity danced across the top of it before disappearing. “Now, I wouldn’t be to sure about that,” A deep, accented voice said. 

 

Natasha could have giggled in relief when she looked up from the fallen door. There stood Thor. In front of him Fenris, shifted into a huge wolfish form that growled menacingly, and stood like it was one signal away from attacking. Thor was flanked by a glowering Loki, and a masked Black Panther. Directly behind Thor, and levitating a few feet above the ground, was Vision. It looked like all of them had already started been in a fight, and if Natasha focused her hearing, she could hear the sounds of battle from the other side of the door.

 

Zemo’s face twisted into one of anger as he raised his gun and hot it at the group. A mist of green stopped the bullet before it hit Thor in his good eye. Loki sighed, “Really?” With a small flick of his wrist, the bullet killed three of the guards- instantly killing them. There were two more guards, which Fenris immediately leapt to take care of. T’Challa went to go against Zemo with Fenris as Thor and Vision ran over to the chained Avengers to free them. Loki went to crouch by Peter, and scanned over him with a worried look.

 

The trickster God pursed his lips, and put his hands over Peter’s wounds as he started to whisper in what must have been Asgardian. 

 

“Are you alright, Natasha?” Thor asked as he raised his ax to break the chains. Once she was free, Natasha nodded her head in thanks to Thor as she rubbed her slightly raw wrists. She ran over to Peter.

 

“What did you do?” Natasha asked Loki. Not in an accusing type of way, but there was no more blood pooling out of on the floor.

 

“There are many things that are injured,” Loki answered, taking his hands off of Peter’s chest, “I could not fix all of them, but I did fix the major things. Mainly the fact that he managed to cut open one of his lungs, making blood start to leak in, and causing him to almost drown. I fixed that issue. I also stitched up an major cuts, but he has still lost much of his blood. We need to take him somewhere where we can heal him up completely.”

 

“The Jet we took here has blood bags that we can set up for him,” T’Challa said, voice full of concern. Even with his mask still on, Natasha could still tell he was concerned. 

 

“Alright, then let’s head to the Jet,” Steve said, Bucky’s flesh hand gripped in his in what Natasha knows is reassuring and grounding for the both of them. He looked at the group, then back at Peter, “Let’s head home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's two in the morning, my hair is blue, and I really like this chapter. 
> 
> Your comments make my day, so keep them coming! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	29. You'll Be Home

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

Peter was back to laying on the water. This time it was clear instead of black, and the sky was light blue and clear, which was odd since he couldn’t see a sun or any light source. Peter looked to the side, the water was clear, but he still couldn’t see anything besides his own reflection. 

 

He shifted to try to get a better look at his surroundings, but stopped when a sharp pain ran across his torso. He pushed through the pain with a quiet gasp, and took a breather while he rested his head on his knees. 

 

Peter knew what happened, but he didn’t know why he was  _ here _ . Every other time he almost died it had just been nothingness. He looked around, blinking in confusion when he saw something that hadn’t been there before. 

 

A door. Specifically, the door that led to Peter’s room at the tower. With a small grunt, he slowly got up to investigate. He could hear familiar giggling behind the door mixing with chuckle that had Peter almost stumbling to the door. There was no  _ way _ that those laughs could belong to the people Peter thought they did. Those people were dead, and if he was hearing them…

 

He hesitated when he saw was about to open the door. Did he really want to see what was on the other side? Did he really want to know if those laughs belonged to the people he thought they did?

 

Yeah… yeah he really did want to know.

 

Peter pushed open the door and his mouth fell open at what he saw.

 

“Hey, Pete,” The blond female greeted with a wave and warm smile.

 

“Look who decided to join us,” The brunette male added with a smirk.

 

Peter covered his mouth with a hand as he felt a sob try to crawl its way up his throat. Because that was Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn sitting on a copy of Peter’s bed. In the middle of an exact copy of Peter’s room. That was Peter’s two  _ very dead _ friends that had been at HYDRA with him for two years. 

 

“What…” Peter gasped out.

 

“Well don’t just stand there, Pete,” Harry laughed as the two shifted to make room for him on the bed, “Come sit down. We gotta talk.”

 

“Yeah, we don’t have much time either,” Gwen smiled sadly, and patted the empty space between the two, “C’mon, Petie.”

 

Peter walked over numbly, the door closing behind him, and sat down. “How- why-”

 

“Breath, Peter. Get your thoughts get sorted,” Gwen recommended, placing a hand over his. 

 

Peter took a deep breath, “Am I dead?”

 

Harry breathed out a laugh, “Nah, you aren’t dead yet, Pete. You’re… in the middle, right on the line.”

 

“But I’ve… been on the line before,” Peter said, shaking his head confused. “Why are you guys here?”

 

Gwen squeezed his hand as a comforting gesture, “Yeah… yeah, you’ve been on this line way too many times. But this time? This time you get a choice on if you want to go back or not.”

 

Harry put his hand on Peter’s knee, “And as for why we’re here…” He shared an uncertain look with Gwen, “We’re here to convince you to go back.”

 

“I thought you said it was my choice?”  Peter questioned.

 

“It is! It’s completely, 100% your choice, Peter,” Gwen jumped to answer, “You can choose to follow us to where we came from, and we’ll be with you every step of the way.”

 

“Or,” Harry butted in, “You could choose to go back. Either way you have our support, but we’re saying that it isn’t your time yet.”

 

“It wasn’t either of your times yet,” Peter bit out, eyes darting between the pair. Because it really hadn’t been. They shouldn’t have been captured by HYDRA to be another test subject. They shouldn’t have been physically trained along with Peter for a year before injected with Peter’s blood. Gwen shouldn’t have had a painful, drawn-out death. Harry shouldn’t have been put down like an animal because Peter’s blood made him turn into something  _ monstrous _ and something out of anyone’s control. None of that should have happened to them.

 

Gwen’s face took on a sad look, “Sometimes kids aren’t meant to be anything other than kids, Peter.” She ran her free hand through Peter’s hair, and Peter leaned into the missed touch. “But you Peter… you’re meant to grow.”

 

“You’re meant to be more than a kid, Pete,” Harry comforted, “You’re meant to do more than us.”

 

“I can’t-” Peter choked on a sob, “I can’t do it alone.”

 

Harry scoffed jokingly with a smile, “Jeez, Pete, you’re supposed to be the genius here.”

 

Gwen swatted Harry’s arm with a grin, “You aren’t alone, Peter. You have a whole family waiting for you to come back.”

 

It took Peter a second to understand who Gwen was talking about, “The Avengers?”

 

Harry nodded, “Yeah, dude. They’re really hoping you pull through on this. They’re your family, Pete. They love you.”

 

Peter was silent, as he looked at each of his friend’s hand. He wanted to go with them. To be  _ with them,  _ because that had been the plan they had made up. To get out, be normal teens. They were his family.

 

“I miss you guys,” Peter admitted in a soft whisper. 

 

The two smiled. “We miss you too, Peter,” Gwen responded. 

 

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Harry chuckled.

 

“But we’ll be together when it’s actually your time,” Gwen said.

 

Peter felt a tear rub down his cheek. Harry and Gwen might be his family, and they always would be, but Peter has people waiting. He had Wanda’s waffles, and Natasha’s tough exterior that she put down for him. Tony and Bruce’s fun lab days, along with Clint, Scott, and Sam’s education on the fun things to do as a teen. Steve’s stories about back in the day, and Vision’s cooking that was slowly getting better. Loki and Thor’s odd sense of storytelling that never failed to have Peter feeling like he was three years old and being told bedtime stories. Bucky’s looks, and reassurance that everything would work itself out. 

 

Peter looked his two friends in the eye, “I think… I think I have to go back.”

 

Gwen and Harry smiled at each other then to Peter. “You’re so wonderful Peter,” Gwen whispered, hugging him.

 

“You’re gonna do everything we planned right? Movie theatre, and arcade, and the beach?” Harry joked.

 

Peter nodded, “Of course. Yeah- I’ll do it all.”

 

Harry joined in on Gwen’s hug, and the three just say there for several seconds. Gwen sniffed, “Live for you, Peter. Don’t let anyone hold you back.”

 

Peter nodded furiously and the hug disbanded. Harry wiped a tear from his eye, “Walk through the door again, Peter. You’ll be home then.”

 

Peter nodded, giving one more hug to the two before standing up and walking to the door. He stopped with his hand on the door knob and looked back. Harry and Gwen were looking at him with proud smiles, and nodding encouragingly for Peter to continue. As Peter opened the door, a white light enveloped him, the last thing he hears before fading to darkness a soft mix of his friend’s voices saying, _“Go get ‘em, Tiger.”_

 

** -Clint’s P.O.V- **

 

Clint was fucking terrified. The only reason Peter was breathing was because Bruce had him hooked up to a machine that Clint didn’t know the name of. Sam was working furiously to stitch up the large slash on the teen’s torso, while Natasha was cleaning up the minor cuts so they didn’t get infected.

 

One of T’Challa’s guards, a fierce looking woman named Okoye, was controlling the Wakanda jet, T'Challa talking in hushed tones with her. The king’s army had come to help them escape, putting down the HYDRA followers that had been at the base with them. Bucky and Steve had disappeared to calm each other down from the rising panic attacks that were crawling up each other both. While Tony was talking to Rhodey and Vision to get a better understanding on what happened. Thor and Loki were talking quietly in another corner about who knows what. 

 

“He’s going to be okay, right?” Wanda asked from where she was sitting next to him.

 

Clint put a comforting arm around the young woman and the redhead rested her head against his shoulders. “I don’t know,” Clint answered honestly, “All we can do is hope right now.” 

 

“That’s it?” Wanda asked with a sniff. 

 

Clint pulled her in tighter, “He’s strong. I bet he’s going to make it.” The  _ ‘But there’s the chance that he won’t, and we have to be ready for that’ _ went unsaid.

 

The rest of the flight went in silence, Clint closing his eyes to get some rest, but only being able to think about the terrible turn of events that had gone down. He’d seen some of the first hand horror that Peter had gone through for ten long years. The way Peter has been controlled like some dog for HYDRA to play with whenever they chose. The way Peter had  _ bitten _ a man in self defense, then being forced to where some gag that cut into his face.

 

Then there was the new information he’d learned. The one sticking out to him being the fact that Peter’s parents  _ sold him to HYDRA _ for money. It made Clint want to hunt them down and kill them, and he was sure he wouldn’t be alone in that. 

 

The things Clint couldn’t get out of his head were the worst. The way Peter had had so much fight in his eye only for that to disappear in a matter of seconds. The way he had dropped to the ground after turning his weapon against himself.

 

Clint was sure this day would go down on his list as one of the worst in his life.

 

“We are approaching the entrance to Wakanda,” T'Challa announced.

 

Clint opened his eyes, watching the heart monitor attached to the kid beat rhythmically. If the kid’s heart kept pumping, then maybe the day wouldn’t be to high on his list.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the trailer killed me.
> 
> Also! I'm kind of up in the air of this part that I might add into this story. There's a bit of foreshadowing to it in this chapter, but if it doesn't happen then it won't make any difference. 
> 
> Another thing! I am very excited for the series I'm currently planning out to write after this story is completed. The first few chapter will be typed out by the time the last chapter of this story is completed, so I'll update you as that goes along if you want me to? In the terms of sneak peaks and all that I mean.
> 
> All that being said: This story is NOT FINISHED yet.
> 
> Well, thanks for reading! Until next time!


	30. Doesn't Know

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

Things come back in small pieces. Small words that make no sense since they’re out of context. Touches that seem to skip across his skin even though they might just be a tight grip. The feeling of the blankets under him, and the itchiness of the blanket that comes and goes. There’s the smell of hot chocolate, and the smells that he gotten to associate with the Avengers. 

 

He just can’t  _ see  _ anything, and that annoys him more than he would like. That along with the fact that he was totally helpless. 

 

Then the words that make no sense start to twist together to make words that  _ do  _ make sense. 

 

“You really need to wake up,” Wanda whispers, and Peter can feel her hand brush Peter’s bangs out of his eyes. “There is so much we must talk about. I didn’t mean to- really I didn’t- but your emotions were so strong. I couldn’t… couldn’t help but feel your pain. Your anger. Your sadness. I couldn’t comfort you then. I can’t- can’t comfort you now. And I want to comfort you more than this. So you need to wake up. I cannot lose another brother. I can’t…” Wanda’s voice fades out after that. The last thing Peter catching is the sound of her light sniffles. 

 

It’s Loki’s voice that Peter heats next. Cool, and steady as ever. “You have made quite the impact on everyone. They were all very… quiet.” There’s a pause and Loki’s voice has a tense sound to it. “You have made quite the impact on me. Surprising in such a short amount of time, and I admit… it is unnerving.” Another long pause, but now Loki’s voice was weak with a hint of bitterness. “I saw… I saw the gag on the ground. I didn’t want for it to be true, but after we saw the footage…  I am sorry you had to go through what you have had to, Peter. I have been… made unable to speak before, and I would not wish that on you. I will make sure the people who did this to you pay, Peter. You can trust me on that.”

 

It’s Tony that Peter hears next. Voice tired, as if Tony hasn’t slept in days. It makes Peter wonder how long he’d actually been asleep. “Jeez, Kid… you’re gonna make me grow a lot more gray hairs.” A self deprecating laugh, “It’s… It’s December fifth. You’ve been asleep for one week. But don’t worry! You’re safe. King T’Challa- you remember him, right? He has guards watching you at all times. And- and you’ve got all of us here too. Oh- you’re in Wakanda by the way.” Tony sighed, “I don’t- I hope that helped. They say people in a comatose state can hear what’s going on around them. If that’s true… you must be pretty lost. It’s the least I can do to give you a map and help you get found.”

 

“Oh,  Маленький паук,” It’s Natasha’s warm voice, “You’re going to be alright. You have to be. We still  have so much to teach you. You still have so much more to do, and so much more to experience. We- we miss you very much my Маленький паук. Clint is… working very hard on finding your birth parents. In fact, I would like to talk to them myself. We have Zemo in a maximum security prison, guarded like you wouldn’t believe. Loki has been helping me question him. The others are out of their mind with worry. Shuri’s even helping Bruce. You need to wake up. You- You really need to wake up.”

 

Steve is next. Peter can hear him more clearly than the others. He can hear the sounds of everything in the room, and feel the bandages around his torso. He’s getting ready to wake up, but he doesn’t know if he wants to. He doesn’t know if everything will be the same when he wakes up. He doesn’t know if the others will consider him family when he wakes up. 

 

“Hey, Pete,” Steve starts, his voice is slightly shaky, “It’s been ten days, bud. We’re getting kinda nervous. You can- you can breath on your own which is… is really good. Shuri’s tech has really done its job. I think you’d really like it. Shuri’s been worried sick. I mean… we’re-we’re all really worried. You just- you really need to wake up, Pete. It’s- we’re really scared for you. We’re… we’re kind of terrified.” Peter wants to assure him that it’ll be fine. They just need to be a little more patient. “Did you- Bruce! Shuri! Someone! His- his finger- It twitched!”

 

It’s Bucky that Peter hears last. His voice is wobbly, and Peter knows that he’s been crying. He thinks he wants to wake up now, but he isn’t actually sure. He wants to wake up, but just not now. 

 

“Hey, Peter. It’s been, it’s been two weeks now. And- and you still haven’t woken up. You’re finger twitched- which is really, really good- but you haven’t shown anymore activity since. So please, please. You don’t have to be scared. We’re going to be right here with you after you wake up. We’ll help you heal, we’ll help you grow. I think I overheard Tony talk about taking a vacation to one of his private islands. You just need to wake up, so we can go. You’ve-” His voice broke, “You’ve gotta wake up Peter. Please. We- we really love you, so you gotta be awake for us to tell you that.”

 

Bucky never lied to him. So the assurance that they were still going to care about him, that they were going to  _ love him _ … he was ready to wake up. 

 

**-Bucky’s P.O.V-**

 

Bucky had thought that he had imagined it at first, but then Pete’s hand twitched instead of just his finger. “Peter,” He murmured in shock, “Peter- someone! Get Bruce, please!” He shouted out the door, hoping that one of the guards had heard him. He turned around and hovered over Peter, not really sure on what to do. “Come on, Peter. You got this, just a little more…”

 

Eventually, Peter’s head lolled to the side, lips parting slightly. He let out a huff of breath, and Bucky let out a wounded noise as his hand hovered over Peter’s hand. He didn’t want to touch him just in case that made it harder for Peter to wake up, but it almost  _ hurt _ to not be able to comfort Peter when he had full capability to. 

 

The door opened, and Bucky knew that it was Shuri and Bruce that had walked in. “What happened,” They asked at the same time.

 

Bucky just pointed to Peter, almost jumping back when he saw that they boy’s eyes were half-way open. 

 

Bucky and Shuri were on him in a flurry, talking so fast and in terms tat Bucky didn’t understand, that he didn’t even try keeping up with them. He just kept his eyes on Peter. “Come on, Peter. Wake up, you got this, just please,  _ please  _ wake up,” He whispered. Peter probably couldn’t even hear him, but he still needed to try. 

 

Peter had heard him before.

 

He would hear Bucky again.

 

“His brain functions seem to have improved  _ drastically _ ,” Shuri explained, “I would say it is almost impossible on how quickly it’s changed, but the world has seen stranger things.”

 

Bruce nodded, “It could have something to do with his healing, but I don’t think it works like that.”

 

Shuri pursed her lips, “I will have to research, and conduct with some of the elders and doctors to get a solid reasoning. But I believe… I believe he just wanted to wake up.”

 

Bucky couldn’t hold back the confused  _ ‘What?’ _ that slipped through his lips.

 

The two genius’ looked up as if they had just remembered that he was in the room. Shuri cleared her throat, “Previously, I had a thought that maybe Peter hadn’t woken up because he had felt unsafe. It would make sense, seeing as the last time he was in a hospital bed…” She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. “It has been seen before, kind of like when someone mentally reverts back to an age that made them feel safe. Or when someone represses a memory. 

 

“Peter became ready to wake up the day his finger had twitched that day with Steve. The thing is… he didn’t. Our medical team was concerned, so they had gone to the elders to see if something was wrong, but they only gave us vague explanations,” Shuri explained, finally looking up from the screen, to meet Bucky’s eyes.

 

“Keep talking to him,” She told Bucky, “Just… keep talking to him.”

 

So Bucky did. He sat back down on the chair by Peter’s bed, gripped his hand with his flesh arm, and talked. He told random stories that he remembered as a kid that he hadn’t told Peter yet. He told Peter stories that he  _ had  _ heard before. He told jokes, and tales of fond memories. 

 

It was two hours later when he felt Peter’s hand squeeze his with a small bit of force, but enough to know that it was different. This squeeze meant something. 

 

Peter’s eyes stared up at him sluggishly, yet attentive. Bucky let out a choked breath, and smiled. “Welcome back, Peter.”

 

Peter smiled softly back at him, and Bucky took that as a win.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... so I dunno if I'm completely happy with this chapter? I dunno, it just feels confusing and choppy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading though! Until next time! 
> 
> P.S- That sneak peak of my next series should be added to the next chapter.


	31. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!Please read the ending authors note!!!!!!

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright,” Bruce asked with worried eyes, “No pain at all?” 

 

Peter shook his head, “My chest is a little sore, but that is to be expected right?” He was laying against the bed that had been set up so he could sit back comfortably. Someone had brought his favorite pillow- something he greatly appreciated.

 

“Yeah. That’s to be expected,” Bruce turned his face to the ceiling, “FRIDAY, can you ask Bucky to bring down some spare clothes for Peter?”

 

_ “Done, Dr. Banner.” _

 

The Avengers had traveled back to the Compound a week after Peter had woken up. It had been agreed that it would be easier for everyone to interrogate the HYDRA agents that they had captured. It also helped Peter to be in a more familiar place for recovery. Even if it was the compound and not the tower, it was somewhere Peter knew.

 

Bruce has also taken his white coat off. A small detail that Peter was surprised but thankful that he had remembered. 

 

“Thank you, Bruce,” Peter mumbled, running his hand through his hair and looked at the blanket covering his lower body. 

 

There was no answer for a few seconds. Then, Peter heard Bruce’s quiet sigh as the older man sat down in the flimsy chair besides Peter’s bed. “Peter,” The man started, “It really is no problem. In fact… I owe you an apology.”

 

Peter’s head shot up, and he turned the scientist with wide, questioning eyes. Questions on why Bruce was apologizing filled Peter’s head. Was he apologizing for something that they were going to do to him in the future? Was he apologizing for… Peter couldn’t think of anything else.

 

“I’m sorry for not being there.”

 

_ What? _

 

“What?” Peter breathes out.

 

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t here when you were taken.. I was supposed to be watching you and… I’m really sorry, Peter.”

 

_ Oh. _

 

“You don’t- you shouldn’t have to be sorry,” Peter reassures, “It wasn’t your fault. You can’t be expected to watch over me all of the time.” 

 

“But that was my  _ job _ , Peter.”

 

“And from what I understand, people are allowed breaks. That’s what I was told.”

 

Bruce chuckled softly, “Yeah… yeah you’re right.”

 

Peter nodded, and was about to say something when he heard familiar footsteps approach the door. There was a knock, “It’s Bucky, I got the clothes you asked for?”

 

Bruce cleared his throat, “Come on in.”

 

The door slid open, revealing Bucky standing almost awkwardly with a small pile of clothing in his hands. “Uh, I got the clothes you guys asked for.”

 

Bruce stood back smiling slightly, “Thanks. I’ll be off. I need to make sure Tony isn’t hiding himself in his lab.” With a nod in Peter’s direction, the doctor walked out of the room, taking a paper cup full with water with him. 

 

James sat down on the edge of the bed, “Need help changing, or are you feeling good enough to change by yourself?”

 

Peter felt embarrassment wash through him. He knew that somebody had changed him from his HYDRA gear to the hospital gown he was currently wearing. He was glad he hadn’t been conscious for any of that. The vulnerability he felt just thinking about it was a lot to handle with everything else he was feeling.

 

“No, I can do it myself,” Peter was quick to reply. He swung his legs off the bed, and wrapped the blanket around him before he stood up. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to swallow the stinging across his torso at the movements. 

 

“Peter?” James’ voice had a concerned tint to it, “Are you good, bud?” 

 

Peter nodded, and answered through clenched teeth, “Yes. Can I have the clothes please?”

 

James wordlessly handed the clothes to the boy. Peter could see the concern clear as ever in James’ eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to  _ meet  _ the man’s eyes. He could remember the feeling of impact each time he landed a hit on the man. He could remember each word that James had said in between hits, and the look in his eyes as Peter landed hit after hit.

 

Peter walked as swiftly as he could to the restroom. Without looking back he closed the door, and slowly slid down the door. Maybe he did need some help changing, but he also really needed to do something by himself.

 

He needed to feel that control, because control had been taken away from him and he needed that sense back.

 

**-Natasha’s P.O.V-**

 

“You’re kidding,” Clint mumbled, dumbstruck as he ran a hand through his hair and looked at the double sided glass. They were the only two in the room, the glass separating them from the interrogation room that had two people sitting in it. 

 

“Look at the folder if you don’t believe me,” Natasha growled, “But I wouldn’t lie. Not about  _ this _ .” 

 

Clint crosses his arms but Natasha could still see the twitching of her partner’s fingers. A tell tale sign that he was holding back the urge to use his prized weapon to kill someone. “Yeah. Yeah, I know that, but-  _ how? _ It makes no sense.”

 

Natasha shook her head, “I’m not sure, but I intend to find out.”

 

“Shouldn’t we tell everyone first? At least Bucky and Peter? They deserve to know.  _ Peter _ deserves to know at least,” Clint reasoned, eyes never leaving the two HYDRA agents they had captured.

 

Natasha shifted, casting a side glance to Clint, “Shouldn’t we wait until we have more information at least? They might want to know more.”

 

Clint’s lips pursed, he was clearly debating over the idea. Both had good and bad points, and neither were really a  _ favorable  _ plan. Well, it wasn’t really a favorable situation, but Natasha knew that both ideas were better than not telling Peter.

 

The kid deserved to know after all the shit he’d been put through. 

 

“We should tell them. Tell them how we found out. Then tell them all we know, and how we plan to proceed. They should be updated as it happens. Peter should know that…” Clint cut himself off with a sigh, and he rubbed the exhaustion out of his eyes. 

 

Natasha nodded and gently worked the folder out of Clint’s grip, “I’ll tell them. You go get some water and start a new pot of coffee. This might be stressful.” 

 

Clint nodded and turned his gaze back to the pair sitting in the interrogation room. The two sitting stoically, and it made Natasha want to shoot them. It was the least they deserved, but Natasha still need information. She still needed them alive.

 

Natasha stiffly walked out of the room and towards the medbay. She was on autopilot as she walked to where she knew the two males were. She needed to plan out how to break the news to them. How to break the news to  _ Peter _ . 

 

It was all to soon when she found herself staring at Peter’s room in the medbay. She breathed deeply to steady herself and knocked three times. “It’s Natasha,” She announced.

 

“Come on in,” Was Bucky’s gruff reply. 

 

Natasha walked in with purpose, no matter how much she didn’t fulfill said purpose, and immediately noticed that Peter wasn’t in the bed. “Where’s Peter?”

 

“Changing. He’s getting discharged soon, so Bruce has me bring some of his clothes over,” He paused, looking Natasha over in a scrutinizing way that told Natasha that he was suspicious, and he stood up. Tense and ready for a fight with someone. “What happened?”

 

Natasha cleared her throat, “We should wait until Peter comes back out. He needs to hear this as well.” She then motioned to the chair by Peter’s bed, “You might want to sit back down for this.”

 

Bucky did as was suggested, “What happened?”

 

Natasha didn't answer, instead choosing to glare at the floor, “We wait for Peter. He needs to hear this as well.”

 

Bucky’s leg began bouncing up and down in anticipation. Natasha felt a little bad for putting Bucky on edge, but she also knew it was the right thing to wait for Peter. He deserved to know what transpiring in the building.

 

He deserved to know the truth.

 

Peter came out of the restroom in comfy looking sweats and a sweatshirt, and clutching a blanket to his chest. He looked up at Natasha and Bucky, and Natasha knew he had been paying attention to what the two were talking about while he was changing. 

 

He shuffled over to the bed and sat back down, but didn’t look up at either adults. “Did I… do something wrong?”

 

Natasha and Bucky froze. She hadn’t even  _ considered _ Peter thinking that it was his fault. It wasn’t a possibility in her mind, and she had no idea how the younger male had reached that conclusion. “No,” Natasha choked out. “No,  Маленький паук. You didn’t do anything.”

 

Peter visibly relaxed, a soft sigh of relief echoing in the room. “So… what- what is it?” Peter asked as he fiddled with the blanket.

 

Natasha took a deep breath, “Peter… we found your parents.”

 

It seemed like all of the oxygen was sucked out of the room. “ _ What? _ ” Peter whispered. “Wh-Where…”

 

“They’re in the building,” Natasha continued, clenching the folder in her hands. Why was this conversation so difficult?

 

“Wha- How?” Peter chokes out in disbelief. His hands had the blanket in a death grip. “ _ Why? _ ”

 

“Peter…” Natasha started slowly, “They’re in the building… because they’re two of the HYDRA agents T’Challa’s army captured when they came to rescue us.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I originally posted this chapter with the first bit of my next story, but I couldn't put the whole thing on here, so... yeah. If you actually want to read it (which would be like giving me another kudo... just saying) you can find the complete first chapter of it on my Wattpad and FanFiction.Net accounts. It's where I cross-post this story, so that would be pretty cool if you did that. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Until next time!


	32. Why

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

_ Parents.  _ They had found his  _ parents _ . Peter hadn’t even thought of finding his parents in years, and now they had suddenly appeared back into his life? As people who had tortured him and studied him until he’d become a perfect little soldier? 

 

“Peter?” James’ voice sounded like it was underwater. “Peter, are you with us?”

 

His parents… his parents had  _ been there _ . They’d heard all the crying and pleading that Peter had done when he was younger before he’d given up hope. They’d been there for the first time he had killed someone, and for the first time he became the Wolf Spider. They’d been there for it all.

 

His  _ fucking mom and dad _ .

 

“Peter, you need to breathe,” James reminded. Peter could feel the light touches of the older man’s hands rubbing circles on his shoulders in what would normally be a comforting manner. He could hear the quickening beep of the heart monitor as he lost control of his breathing. “Peter, you need to breathe.”

 

He tried, Peter swore he tried, but he just couldn’t get the oxygen he needed to function. “M-Mom-“ He managed to strangle out through choppy breaths. He wanted his mom. Not the mom that apparently experimented on him, but the mom that tucked him in and read him stories. The mom that kissed him goodnight, and made him his favorite cookies. The mom he barely even remembered.

 

“ Маленький паук, look at me,” A firm but soothing voice demanded, “You need to look at me.”

 

Peter forced his eyes to look into green ones. He was a wreck inside. He wanted his mom and dad, but he didn’t want them at the same time. He wanted to hug them, and be comforted by them like when he was younger, but he didn’t want to be anywhere near them at the same time. He wanted the life he never had.

 

Peter let out a pitiful whine, and flinched when Natasha rested a hand on his cheek. “Calm down, Маленький паук,” She mumbled, “You need to breathe for us.”

 

Peter was shaking, but he still noticed when James rearranged them so Peter was resting against his chest. In the new position, Peter could feel the rise and fall of James’ chest. “Follow my breathing,” The older man instructed gently. “Come on, Bud, I know you can do this.” 

 

It took more than a few moments for Peter to match his breathing to James’ exaggerated ones. He opened his eyes again (although he didn’t remember when he closed them) and looked into Natasha’s eyes one again. He felt himself lean into the comfort that the older woman’s hand, and the warmth that James’ torso offered.

 

“Are you with us, Маленький паук?” Natasha asked. At Peter’s tony nod, she continued slowly. As if she was talking to a scared child. “They aren’t going to hurt you,” She promised, “If you would like, you won’t even cross paths with them.”

 

Peter’s chest shook at the thought of his parents seeing him.  _ Talking to him _ . He shook his head again, unable to voice his answer in fear of how his voice would come out. 

 

“Okay, okay,” Natasha smiles slightly, rubbing her thumb over Peter’s cheekbones. “It’s going to be okay. Clint and I will handle everything. You’ll never hear anything from them again,” Natasha started with determination.

 

Something jolted through Peter at that. Never see them again? He didn’t even remember what they looked like, or how they sounded. He never wanted to see them again, but there were questions inside him that wanted to be answered.

 

“Pete?” James’ soft quiet voice cut through Peter’s thoughts. “What’s going through that brain of yours?” 

 

“I want to see them,” Peter softly admitted, not meeting the two’s eyes that must be wide with shock.

 

“What?” James breathes out. 

 

Peter rushes to explain himself, because he  _ knows _ it sounds crazy. He  _ knows  _ that it’s crazy to want to see the people who put him in his prison. To see the people who put him through pain that he sees again in his most horrible night terrors. “I- I just want to see them. I want to know w-why they gave… why they sold me to HYDRA,” Peter explained, breaking eye contact with Natasha. He tightened his grip on the light blankets covering him. 

 

“I know how- how crazy that sounds, but I just want to know,” Peter finishes. “I… I need to know why.”

 

He sees the look James and Natasha share. The silent conversation the two seem to have, and the reluctant agreement they come to. “I don’t think that it would be a good idea for you to be right outside the interrogation room,” Natasha explained slowly. “But if you stay here, with Bucky, I’ll get you a tablet to watch through the camera feed.”

 

Peter froze, half in astonishment that he was getting listened to, and half because they were letting him do what he wanted. Even if it came with restrictions, it was more than he was used to getting. Peter nodded, more than okay to accept the deal Natasha offered.

 

Natasha smiled, and took her hand off of Peter’s cheek. Peter wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he missed the touch already. “Okay,” Natasha sighed gently, “I’m going to go get a tablet hooked up to the camera and bring it down, so you can watch. I’ll be right back, okay Маленький паук?” 

 

Peter nodded once again, not noticing when he leaned against James’ warm touch when Natasha pulled the blankets up higher. She smiled, grabbed the folder she had walked in with, and walked silently out the room. 

 

James spoke up a moment after Natasha left. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” He asked softly, “Because you don’t have to do this.” 

 

Resolve grows in Peter’s chest. “I want to,” He confirms with a nod. He glances up at James before continuing, “I-I know you might not get it. But I just- I need answers. Everything’s just- it’s all happened so long ago, and I thought I was over it, but I’m just  _ not _ .”

 

Peter’s voice breaks at the last word he speaks, and James is quick the comfort the shaking child in his arms. “Okay,” James concedes, “Okay. You’re right, I don’t… get it. But it’s your decision, Peter. And I’m with you till the end of the line.”

 

**-Tony’s P.O.V-**

 

Tony would never, not in a million years, admit that the bandages wrapped around his knuckles were there because he had lost his temper. It’s just that when he found out that Peter’s parents had sold him… that had made him angry. Then when he found out that Peter’s parents had been some of the scientists that had studied on the kid… he was seething. 

 

Somehow, the rest of the team had found out that Peter’s parents were some of the scientists that worked for HYDRA. That had brought them to the meeting room where they all stared stone-faced at the screen that showed the feed from the camera in the interrogation room. Two people were handcuffed down to a metal table. They were sharing looks with each other, and Tony wished that he knew what the shared looks meant.

 

Mary and Richard.

 

Peter’s mom and dad. 

 

It wasn’t even two minutes later when Clint and Natasha walked into the room. Their faces were cold, and even through the camera Tony could feel the deadly aura the two emitted. 

 

“So,” Clint started as he sat down opposite the two HYDRA agents, “You’re Mary and Richard.” Natasha took a slightly terrifying stance behind Clint, and the two scientists stayed quiet.

 

Natasha’s glare hardened, “Answer us.”

 

“We don’t have to do anything,” Mary answered, voice shaking, but her eyes stared defiantly into Clint’s. 

 

Tony scoffed, these two were going to break  _ easily _ . One of them had already spoken, and the other was looking between everyone in the room while visibly sweating. Tony glanced around the table, and saw that the others also expected the scientists to not last so long. 

 

“No, you don’t have to do anything,” Clint reasoned, “But if you don’t do anything now, we’ll make it so you  _ want _ to.”

 

Richard visibly shivered, and Mary leaned into her husband’s side as much as the handcuffs allowed. “What do you want to know?” Richard said through clenched teeth and Tony frowned. He expected the two to give in easily, but he didn’t expect them to give up without a fight. 

 

“Whatever you know,” Natasha stated, leaning over Clint’s shoulder slightly and putting weight on the table. “Passwords, locations… everything you know.”

 

Mary scoffed, “You’re going to have to be specific. We know a lot.”

 

Clint shook his head, and Natasha stiffened. “Lie again and we’ll make this harder than it has to be,” Natasha hissed.

 

“We aren’t lying!” Mary exclaimed, sitting up straight suddenly and tugging on her handcuffs. Her face was one of a person who had been offended, but Tony could see the look of panic lingering in her gaze. 

 

“You have in so easily, even HYDRA isn’t stupid enough to give you any information you don’t need to know. And then the fact that you’re low level scientists also tells us that you don’t know much,” Clint explained. He leaned forward menacingly, and Tony (along with everyone else in the room) was reminded just why Clint was known as one of the world's deadliest assassins. “So tell us what you know.”

 

Richard scoffed, his face looking smug, “Then why are you questioning us if you think we don’t know anything?”

 

“Because the little information you do know is information that we want,” Natasha explained, her voice deadly calm.

 

The two scientists glanced at each other, before Mary began to giggle. “Oh,” She chuckled, “You want to know about our  _ Spider _ .”

 

Tony saw everyone tense at the mere mention of Peter. Tony’s own grip tightened, the memory of Peter trapped, thrashing in a metal chair with a gag on his face that made him bleed making the inventor’s glare harden. The two scientists had caused Peter’s life to be how it was. They were the reason that Peter had suffered all of those years. 

 

It was their fault. 

 

“And why would we tell you about our prized subject?” Richard asked, with an eyebrow raised and a sinister grin. The two’s demeanor had changed drastically from the beginning of the interrogation. 

 

“We’ll get the information out of you somehow,” Natasha glared at the two, “Might as well tell us sooner rather than later.”

 

The two HYDRA agents shifted. “What exactly do you want to know?” Mary questioned, her twitching fingers giving away just how unnerved she was from Natasha’s threat. 

 

Tony glanced and met Rhodey’s eyes from across the table. He knew just as everyone else did that because of Shuri, they had all the information that HYDRA had had on Peter. So why were Natasha and Clint focusing on that?

 

“Why?” Natasha questioned. 

 

The two scientists shared another glance with each other. As if choosing who would answer the question that Tony had been asking himself since Peter had first arrived to the Avenger’s care. The tension that filled the Meeting Room thickened, and everyone, including Tony, leaned closer to the screen as if that would give them a better chance at hearing the answer. 

 

Finally, Richard shrugged his shoulders and scoffed, “Why? Easy answer- Mary and I love him.”

 

The table cracked where Steve’s clenched hand was. Bruce stormed out of the room, and Tony could see the red in Wanda’s eyes. Bursts of energy, both magic and lightning, sparked around the two Gods in the room, and Tony could feel the anger boil in his gut. On screen, Tony could see the hatred the two spies radiated. 

 

“Explain,” Natasha all but growled. 

 

Mary sighed as if she had something better to do with her time, “We  _ love _ Peter. We love the idea of his mutations, just not… him  _ having  _ the mutations.”

 

Richard nodded along like Mary’s explanation made all the sense in the world, “Then HYDRA contacted us. They made us an offer to get Peter off of our hands, and we saw the chance so we took it. After HYDRA met us, they kept an eye on us and found out that our knowledge was valuable to them.”

 

“So you see,” Mary continued, her eyes alight in a mad wonder, “We love Peter. Not for him, but for what he’s brought us.”

 

“That isn’t love,” Clint spat out.

 

“Excuse you?” Richard asked, having the nerve to sound insulted. “Are you telling us how to feel about our subj- our child?”

 

“We’re done here,” Natasha stood straight up once more, Clint following her lead as he pushed in his chair. “Someone will be here soon to take you somewhere no one will ever find you.”

 

“Wha- But we haven’t even told you any information!” Richard sputtered, pulling at his handcuffs. 

 

“We have all of the information we need from when we escaped the HYDRA base,” Clint responded smoothly. Although his face was full of disgust at the HYDRA agents. “You aren’t needed. No one will miss you.”

 

As soon as the two spies exited the room, FRIDAY turned off the feed. In doing so, also turning off the sounds of the two ex-HYDRA scientist’s yells of protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m updating this from my phone, so please excuse any massive errors. My laptop broke down so this is the best I can do so you guys won’t wait.
> 
> That being said, this story might not be updated for a while, as I’m going to be focusing on FebuWhump. So keep a lookout for that!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and until next time!


	33. LIFE UPDATE. IMPORTANT.

Hi everyone! I've gotten a lot of questions on when I'm updating this story. The answer is... the first week of March. 

Now, before I have to dodge all the food that will be thrown at me, let me explain. I'm participating in FebuWhump this year, so I don't have the time to update this story. Not until March. 

Sorry guys! Thanks for sticking with mw though! If you want to read more of my writing, go check out my FebuWhump that I have posted. 

To keep updated on me, go follow my writing blog on Tumblr where you can submit prompts, and ask me questions! @peterneedsahugparker

Anyways, thank you guys for sticking with me! See you in March!


	34. Shaking

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

He was shaking. Peter was shaking- holy shit he was actually  _ shaking _ . He hadn’t shaken from an over abundance of emotions in  _ years _ . He was always supposed to not show emotion in any form. A twitch of his fingers or his eye, perked up ears when he hears something, shifty eyes, and everything else that could give away what was happening behind the stony face he was always made to have. This included _ shaking _ . 

 

He saw more than felt the Stark-Pad that had shown the video surveillance from the interrogation slip from his fingers and onto the thin blanket as his shaking got worse and his breath started to get out of control. 

 

Those people were his parents? They were the people who had sold his to a goddamn  _ Nazi Organization _ and studied on him for what? Fun? Curiosity? Amusement? They had hated him when they found out he was a mutant. They had beat him, starved him, and locked him in closets too small even for a four year old to fit in. They had hated him and yet-

 

And they studied him. Watched as he was torn open and experimented on like an animal. Watched as his wrists were cut open so HYDRA could get a look at webs, and heard his screams as he  _ begged _ for them as he was dissected and punished for not being the perfect, little, obedient soldier. As he became less and less of a person and more and more of a machine. As he became less Peter and more Wolf Spider.

 

They had seen the attempts that he had taken to reach where Gwen and Harry had gone when he wanted to just  _ go _ .

 

They saw and heard it all.

 

But they loved him. They said they loved him. Was that what love was? It couldn’t be. If that was love Peter didn’t want it. He didn’t want it. He didn’t want them. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want anything except to just close his eyes and sleep and if he never woke up who would even care-

 

“Peter, please look at me Bud,” A comforting voice begs. 

 

Peter looks up to see James looking at him with wide, frantic eyes. The older man’s hands are hovering over Peter, but not touching him. Good. Peter doesn’t know if he’d lash out or not. Because he was so fucking  _ angry _ . He was betrayed and angry and embarrassed that he had thought his parents would be better.

 

“Peter you’re going to be okay, I promise you are going to be okay,” James says. 

 

“How?” Peter gasps. The word sounds angry and desperate at the same time, and Peter feels even more angry that he snapped at James. When he continues, his voice sounds more… defeated, “How is anything going to be okay ever again?”

 

James’ face fell slightly, sorrow and despair flooding his eyes as the man took in the pathetic sight Peter must have been. God he was such a fucking  _ mess _ .

 

“Because they can’t get to you anymore,” James answered after taking a deep yet shaky breath. “They can’t get to you anymore, Peter. They can’t get to you.”

 

Peter wanted to say something that showed he didn’t mind what had just went down. That he could just shrug it off and continue getting better while giving another  _ thought  _ to his parents. But all that came out was, “They said that they love me.”

 

Peter felt James tense, and watched as the older man took a deep breath to calm down. “Peter, listen to me, okay? You need to understand that what they did- what they felt? That wasn’t love. That was never love.”

 

Peter couldn’t help but feel relief at the words. “Please don’t let that be love,” Peter heard himself say, “Please- I don’t want it if it’s like that.”

 

James slowly put a hand on Peter’s shoulder and squeezing lightly, “It isn’t. That wasn’t- that wasn’t love, Pete. I promise you, what you went through wasn’t out of love. Those people you watched? They were messed up.”

 

“I’m messed up too,” Peter whispered, looking down at the sheets. He tried to will his hands to stop shaking. Why wasn’t it working?

 

“But you’re trying to fix it,” James replied. “Remember what I told you? Trying to become better makes you a good person. Seeing that some things you used to do in your past were bad and wanting to fix them  _ prove  _ you’re a good person.”

 

Peter sniffed (Why couldn’t he just get his emotions under control) and mumbled out, “They’re my parents.”

 

“Peter… Peter can you look at me, bud?” It wasn’t an order. It was a simple request. Not an order. Not a command. A request. He responded by slowly meeting the older man’s gaze. James looked desperate yet determined. “You need to understand this. You don’t have to love your parents, Peter. You don’t owe them anything. Hell, you don’t even have to call them mom or dad if you don’t want to. They’ve done horrible stuff to you, Peter. You don’t have to love them.”

 

Peter felt his lips tremble as more tears started to run down his cheek. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want the horrible feeling that was growing inside of him that made him want to scream and cry. Peter let out a whine, “They were  _ there _ .”

 

James took hold of Peter’s shaking hands, running his thumb softly against the back of Peter’s hands, “I know, Bud. They shouldn’t have been. They shouldn’t have been there.”

 

“They- They didn’t do anything…” Peter choked out. His cries were getting harder to control. “They- They heard me and- and saw everything and yet they n-never did anything.”

 

Peter felt James pull him into a hug, and couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the touch. James rubbed his thumb on the nape of Peter’s neck as he held the sobbing boy. “I know…” He whispered, voice thick with I shed tears. “I know…”

 

Peter just continued to cry.

 

**-Wanda’s P.O.V-**

 

Wanda had excused herself from the briefing room as soon as Natasha and Clint left the screaming scientists in the interrogation room. She brushed of Vision’s concerned look, rushed toward the room Bruce always went into when he was feeling more Hulk than anything else.

 

She had found that the Hulk room was as equally durable to her own emotional spurts. It always came in handy for times such as this. When she couldn't reign in her emotions, but didn’t want to hurt anyone by going to the training room.

 

Wanda felt the pain in her chest worsen as she felt pure, raw  _ grief  _ come from the direction of where Peter was. She didn’t know how she felt about Peter watching the footage of his parents (a generous label in Wanda’s opinion) at first. On one hand, Peter deserved to know the unfiltered truth about his parents after all the shit he’d gone through. On the other hand, Wanda had no idea the younger boy’s parents could be such… monsters.

 

Even in retrospect, Wanda had no idea if she would change the decision of Peter witnessing the interrogation or not. Peter deserved the world, and the world did not deserve him. The world had done Peter Parker dirty. Had done many people dirty, and it made Wanda want to scream. To throw something at the wall and watch it shatter into so many pieces. 

 

She quickened her pace to the Hulk Room. She needed to burn off steam. Just scream and shout and scream for how unfair the world had been to someone she viewed as a little brother. For how many hardships he had to go through that Wanda knew all to well.

 

When Wanda got to the Hulk Room she locked herself inside and screamed until her voice was raw. The visual aspect of her raw power climbing up the walls and making the lights flicker. Tears streamed down her face at the strain, but she knew she would feel better when she was finished. 

 

She fell to her knees, wrapped her arms around herself and screamed some more. Screamed until her throat burned, and her lungs ached. Until the tears slowed to a stop, and all she felt was tired. 

 

Wanda stumbled to her feet and unlocked the door. She smiled slightly as she took in the sight of what lay across the hall secured in plastic wrap. A stack of waffles with her favorite syrup sat next to a thermos of what she knew to be her favorite tea. She picked her comfort food up and started the walk to Vision’s room. 

 

Peter may have had a horrible past- one that Wanda was sad to admit that might follow him for the rest of his life- but now he had them. He had the Avengers- a family in all but blood. 

 

He had a home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... sorry for the wait I guess? I have no excuse to be honest, but thanks for sticking around to read this mess. This should only have, like, one or wo more chapters before ending.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment, subscribe, and all that fun stuff! Until next time!


	35. Breathe In, Breathe Out, Blink, and Relax

**-Peter’s P.O.V-**

 

“Are you sure that this will work?” Peter asks warily, switching between looking at Shuri and James.

 

Shuri scoffed, “You doubt me, Peter? I thought we were friends.”

 

“That was a- that was a joke right?” Peter wondered. He was slowly getting better at telling the difference between someone joking and being serious. He was able to work on it, which was the thing he was most happy about. Sometimes, though, he just needed clarification.

 

James nodded with a small grin, hand tightening reassuringly around Peter’s, “It was, Bud, don’t worry. And this’ll work. It got all the programming out of me. It’ll help you too.”

 

Peter bit his lower lip. That was another thing he was working on- showing unease. Showing any type of emotion, really. “Okay. I’m ready.”

 

“Don’t worry, Peter,” Shuri assured, “This will take… an hour at most.”

 

James frowned, “It took me forty five minutes.”

 

Shuri sighed, “Yes… well, you had more memories from before HYDRA than Peter. It was easier for you, than it will be for Peter.”

 

“So you’re saying it’ll take longer because I have less happy memories?” Peter asked. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy for him. HYDRA was following him even after everything. They were following him even when he had gotten away. Assholes.

 

“Essentially,” Shuri answered, “Now this won’t block out the memories of HYDRA. But it will bring back the memories you cannot remember. Albeit it will not be all at once, but it should take one to three weeks for them all to come back.”

 

Peter nodded, took a deep breath, and looked Shuri in the eyes, “Let’s get started then.”

* * *

James and Peter walked up the stairs to the common room. They both preferred them to the elevator, so it was an unsaid agreement that they would take the stairs when walking together. “So, how do you feel, Pete?” James asked.

 

Peter hummed, “I feel… lighter? Is that an answer?”

 

James smiled, “I think if you told anyone else that they might be a little confused, but I get it.”

 

Peter nodded, and they climbed the last staircase in silence. When they opened the door to the common room, Wanda met them at the door, “Hello, Peter. How do you feel?”

 

Peter smiles, as much as the question had been repeated over the month and a half after the rescue, he would never get over the feeling of people asking if he was okay. “Lighter,” Peter answers.

 

Wanda have Peter a one armed hug, and led him to the kitchen, “We were going to surprise you until Steve pointed out how terrible of an idea that was.”

 

“Yeah,” Peter chuckled, “That probably wouldn’t have been the best idea.” James laughed behind the two.

 

“Good thing star-spangled-man-with-a-plan pointed it out before we went through with it then,” Tony said. “We made cake. As a congratulatory to you for overcoming those HYDRA asshats.”

 

“A cake?” Peter wondered, head titling a bit with a small smile. He was doing that a lot recently- smiling that is. It felt good.

 

“Yup. Made entirely of waffles. We also have a breakfast bar. So go ahead, Bud. Everything’s up to you,” Tony smirked, making a wide gesture with his arms.

 

_ Everything’s up to you. _ Peter’s smile grew. He could get used to having a choice.

 

* * *

 

_" Kill it, Spider,” Zemo orders._

 

_ “I don’t- I can’t-” Peter mumbles, staring at the small dog in front of him. A hit to the back of his head send him right to the ground. The whine from the dog mixing with the ringing in Peter’s ears. _

 

_ Zemo pulls Peter up roughly by the boy’s hair, “Now, Spider, either you kill this… animal, or you get treated like it. Now choose.  _

 

_ Peter aims the gun again, tears welling up in his eyes, “I…” _

 

_ “Hurry on now, Spider. You have five seconds.” _

 

_ “W-Wait,” Peter stammered, he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t do this. The dog never did anything to him, and Peter always wanted a pet dog. He couldn’t kill the one when it was right in front of him. _

 

_ “Five…” _

 

_ “Please, I can’t-” _

 

_ “Peter, wake up.” _

 

_ “Four.” _

 

_ “I can’t do it- he never did anything to me-” _

 

_ “Pete, c’mon, kid.” _

 

_ “Three. Hurry it up, Spider before we treat you like an animal just because you took to long,” Zemo growled. _

 

_ “It’s just- it’s just a puppy! It’s scared!” Peter didn’t know if he was talking about himself or the puppy anymore. He wanted to go home. He wanted his mom and his dad. _

 

_ “Peter, it’s James! I’m right here, Kid. Open your eyes. Wake up.” _

 

_ “Two!” _

 

_ Peter’s body racked with the sobs coming from him. He had to do this. He had to do this, but he couldn’t do this- _

 

_ “Buddy, please.” _

 

_ “One!” _

 

_ Bang! _

 

_ Slap! _

 

“No!” Peter screamed, his fist going through with a sloppy punch. There were two figures on either side of him.  _ Danger _ , his mind screamed,  _ Get away. Fight back. Getawaygetawaygetaway…  _ Peter sent a kick to the one on his left, and another hit to the one on his right. He caught a glance at his hands, and saw red. There was blood on his hands. There would always be blood on his hands. He was a monster. A murderer. He was a killer, and there would always be blood on his hands-

 

“Peter, it’s me,” the figure from his left was standing now. Arms in a universal surrender motion. “It’s James. You’re at the compound. You’re safe.”

 

Peter struggled to take a deep breath. He was Peter. That was James which meant the other figure he had knocked off his bed was Steve. He was at the compound. He was safe. He was safe.

 

He looked back at his hands. They were no longer red, but his regular slightly tan skin tone. 

 

He was Peter, that was James, he was at the Compound, and he was safe.

 

He was safe.

 

* * *

 

“So, Kid,” Tony started, popping a few blueberries in his mouth. “Do you know what a service dog is?”

 

Peter looked away from the project he was working on with Tony and Bruce, “Yes. I know what a service dog is. Why?”

 

“Well, we asked Loki and he’s willing to register and train Fenris as a service dog. Specially, your service dog,” Tony answered. 

 

“Oh,” Peter but his lower lip. He was still on edge from the nightmare a couple nights before, and the thought of getting his own dog after what he did to the puppy when he was with HYDRA made him nauseous. “I… don’t know. How does Fenris feel about it. Can’t he… isn’t he a bit more advanced than the dogs on Earth?”

 

Bruce smiles, “Don’t worry. Loki went through it with Fenris. Neither of them mind. In fact, Fenris seemed pretty eager about the idea.”

 

“Really?” Peter asked, slightly surprised. At the two other scientist’s nods, Peter answered, “Okay I guess.”

 

“It’s completely your choice, Peter. No matter what you choose, nobody will be upset with you,” Brice assured. 

 

Peter thought about it for a few seconds, “Okay.”

 

Tony raised an eyebrow, “You sure?”

 

Peter nodded, “I’m sure.”

 

* * *

 

“Alright, we’re here! On the busiest business day of the year. Amazing weather. Day on the boardwalk!” Tony announced. “What do you wanna Do first, Pete? Arcade? Beach? We have the whole day.”

 

“I don’t really know. I’ve never been to either before.”

 

Natasha set a calm hand on his shoulder, “We’ll put our stuff down at the beach and leave it with those who would like to stay there. Then we’ll go to the arcade for a little bit before coming back. Does that sound good, Peter?”

 

Peter nodded, it was better than what he would have come up with. He had no idea what he was supposed to do in this environment. Fenris, in his smaller form, pressed his head against Peter’s hand. Peter scratches his service dog behind the ear, and nodded again, “That sounds good to me.”

 

“Alright then. Let’s go! We have a whole day at the beach to live through!” Tony exclaimed. 

 

Peter smiled, and followed the group towards the beach. Harry and Gwen would have loved this, but they also would have lived Peter living for them as well.

 

* * *

 

 

“Your turn to pick the movie, Peter,” Sam said, dropping a bowl of popcorn on Peter’s lap. They had all decided that going to a movie theatre in the city would have been a lot of input on Peter’s senses, so a movie night in the tower had been the next best thing. 

 

“I’m not sure… I haven’t watched any of these ponies before,” Peter replies awkwardly. Fenris huffed from behind him, and Peter threw on of the dog’s snacks to his cushion. “What do you guys want to watch?”

 

James hummed as he thought about it, “I think you’ll like Star Wars. It’s sci-fi. There’s a lot of movies, but we can watch the first few tonight.”

 

“I sure hope you don’t mean the prequels,” Clint scoffed, “Because we are not putting Peter through that.”

 

Peter’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, “Are they that bad?”

 

“Not bad per se, just not as good,” Sam chuckled. “We’ll start off with  _ A New Hope _ . That okay with you, Pete?”

 

Peter smiled and nodded as an answer. He shifted to a more comfortable position for both him and Fenris, and laid his eyes upon the screen. Dramatic music filled his ears, as he looked around the room. Natasha had her head laying on Clint’s shoulder, and her feet hanging over the arms of the love seat. Vision and Wanda were snuggling underneath a thick blanket on one end of the couch, with Sam and Bruce on the other. Loki was sitting to Peter’s left, Fenris’ head on his lap while Peter was laying on the dog’s body, and Thor took up one of the recliners. Steve and James were on the couch behind Peter to his left, while Tony and Pepper were on his right. 

 

Peter smiles softly- feeling safe and content… happy and warm. 

 

He breathed in.

 

He breathed out.

 

Blinked.

 

And relaxed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, y'all. We're really at the end of this fic. I'm glad that you guys have stuck through to the end, and I hope you enjoyed. Make sure you subscribe to me as an author to get the notification that I uploaded a new fic! (Which should be pretty soon).
> 
> Thank you guys, again, for sticking with me. 
> 
> Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
